Accio Blood
by CFCRockAngel
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and although she's well acquainted with danger, a group of mysterious new students brings an unexpected turn of events. A whirlwind of romance and excitement awaits her, courtesy of one Matthew Cullen.
1. Stranger on the Train

Chapter One: Stranger on the Train

My parents kissed me on both cheeks as I bade them farewell on the platform.

"And remember, Hermione," said my dad, escorting me onto the Hogwart's Express. "You've only got one year left before your Newt's, so this is your last opportunity to have a fun year in school. Make the most of it."

"I will," I said, giving him one last hug. "I'll be fine. See you at Christmas."

"See you later, kiddo."

I made my way through the crammed corridor of the train, which by now was packed full of panicking first year's wondering where to go and other students savouring the last few glimpses of their families before yet another school year began.

I could hear my best friends, Harry and Ron, before I found which compartment they were sitting in. They were probably laughing over something completely pathetic and idiotic, as boys do. Their minds never fail to amaze me.

"Hey, Hermione," they both greeted me, giving me a somewhat awkward hug, seeing as I hadn't saw them in a couple of months. I was busy in Greece with my parents all summer, researching ancient Greek mythology, a subject taught in most muggle schools. It was highly fascinating, of course, but I'd take Transfiguration with these two morons quicker any day.

"Good summers?" I asked them, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Mine was pathetic," he said. "Unless you count going bowling on Dudley's birthday fun and him deliberately dropping a heavy bowling ball on my foot, causing me to spend the whole day in the emergency waiting room in the hospital."

I gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry – its fine now," he smiled, pointing to his shabby trainers, which, by all accounts, looked completely normal to me.

"Ron?" I said.

"Mine was fine," he replied, just as the train was rolling out of the station.

"I think something's up with my dad though. He kept telling me, Fred, George and Ginny to be extra safe this year, to only socialise with people who we know, stay away from strangers, that kind of thing. I would have thought that it was pretty normal until he said he'd send owls every week to make sure we were okay. Maybe something's wrong at the Ministry."

"Or maybe he actually cares about you," Harry said. "Unlike my family who would rather I was eaten by a giant mushroom than return back to them this summer."

"Still though," I said, trying to be impartial. "It does seem a little strange if he was constantly going on at you about it. Most kids learn that stuff when they're five…"

I was left to ponder in my not-very-productive train of thought for a few moments until the compartment door slid open suddenly, revealing the familiar yet slightly older looking figure of –

"Dumbledore!" Harry and Ron shouted together.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," he smiled, placing a hand on the doorframe to keep his balance. "I hope you all had a lovely summer."

I exchanged a confused glance with Harry and Ron before he spoke again.

"Of course," he said. "You are probably wondering why I am paying you such a visit right now. I usually wouldn't see any students until the start of term feast, let alone be on this train. Let me see now, um… Matthew?" he called, looking to his left.

A boy, around our age, I would guess, came round the corner and into view. His bronze hair was flopped over his head untidily and his round, brown eyes stood out boldly. Even at a first glance I could tell he was just about the most handsome guy I had ever seen, and that's coming from someone who is not generally interested in boys. His skin was very pale (was he ill?) and he seemed very well built-up for a boy his age. He stared at me.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "I would like you to meet, Matthew, Matthew Cullen."

Harry and Ron looked taken aback, probably due to Matthew's masculinity and incredibly good looks. I, however, remained mystified.

"Matthew is a new student and will be in your year this year. I have no doubts that you will make him feel extremely welcome and look after him if necessary. I trust you wouldn't mind him sitting in your compartment with you for the rest of this journey?"

"No, not at all," I said, still in awe of his beauty.

"Jolly good," smiled Dumbledore. "In you go, Matthew."

Matthew sat down on the vacant seat next to Ron, who (I think) shivered slightly when his robes brushed past him.

"I'll be with the trolley lady if you need anything, going to go get me some chocolate frogs…"

He tuned and closed the compartment door, leaving the four of us alone.

Silence lingered in the air. Harry was the first to speak. "So, uh, Matthew… have you met any other students yet?"

"No," Matthew replied instantly, his tone harsh and cold.

"Oh, well, um, I'm Harry." He put his hand out in a friendly manner, and after a few awkward seconds, Matthew shook it.

"I'm supposed to be on the other train," he said, still staring at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I said. What was he talking about?

"The other train, where all of my friends are. That's where I'm supposed to be."

I gave Ron and Harry a sceptical look. Was this guy insane?

"Sorry, but we don't follow," I said, politely.

It obviously took a few seconds for my words to register in Matthew's brain. He gasped aloud. "You mean you don't know?" he said, still directing his speech at me.

"Um… no." I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh," he said, apparently dumbfounded. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough then." He looked down at the floor. It appeared as though he didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean by the other train? Are there… more new students?" asked Ron.

Oh for Gods sake, Ron, I thought. How stupid can you be? Everyone knows that there is only one train that goes to Hogwarts. The other students must be somewhere _else_.

"There is another train, full of pupils from my school in Washington. Our school is closing down, so we have no choice but to go to yours for this term, no matter how inconvenient and stupid it may be."

His fingers clenched into tight fists and he seemed to shake a little.

"Are y-you okay?" I asked, growing more and more concerned. If this was his idea of a joke, feeding us with a pack of lies and then pretending that he was some psychopath…

"I'm…fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Just… gimme a second."

He stared out of the window, almost in a trance, trying to control himself from what I could gather.

"Maybe I should get - "

"No," he said. "I'm fine, really. I just…lost control."

At that moment, I noticed that Harry had his wand clutched firmly in his right hand, as if ready to aim, a pose that mirrored Ron's.

I gave them a warning look and put my hand on Matthew's shoulder.

Geez, he was _freezing_ cold. He's definitely ill.

"Would you like some water or - "

"Oh hell no, how on earth could I drink that?" he snapped.

I retreated to my seat and decided to let him continue with his…moment. Boys can be awfully stubborn sometimes.

We sat in silence for another hour or so. I didn't want to strike up a conversation with Ron or Harry, for fear that Matthew might feel left out. And I certainly didn't want to talk to _him_ any more. He was extremely… strange. He seemed to have calmed down though, and recovered from however he was…feeling. All the while, he stared at me. At first for just a few seconds, but then the staring became more and more pronounced, quite creepy. Harry and Ron noticed to, seeing as they hadn't let go of their wands and were poised in awkward positions. Especially Ron, who was barely even sitting on the edge of his seat, more like in a crouched position at the side, wanting to get as far away from Matthew as possible without being rude.

After some time, Matthew stood up extremely fast, without warning, making the three of us jump violently.

"Listen," he said, still staring at me. "I realise I might not have made the best first impression of myself, and I hope you forgive me. I was extremely rude and selfish, and I hope you don't judge me on that. Its not how I usually behave around ladies, such as yourself."

Ron made a gagging noise and Harry stifled a laugh. I felt flattered, as if all of the weirdness had never occurred.

He held out a hand. "Friends?" he smiled.

I prepared myself for the coldness this time. "Friends," I smiled back, shaking his hand.

He turned to Ron. "How about you?" he said, extending his arm once more.

"Friends," muttered Ron, who had gone into one of his annoying mood swings on acknowledging the fact that Matthew was probably a nice guy. Talk about PMS…

"Can I ask you a really rude question?" he said to me, his gaze locked on my eyes.

"Uh…sure."

"Are you wearing perfume?"

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Um…no."

"Oh," he said, his back now facing me. It was such a swift movement that I barely even saw it.

"Please," I said. "Can I get the nurse? You are absolutely freezing and I'm not sure if you are feeling to well…"

He never responded. He just sat there, like a statue.

Lots of noise was coming from outside in the corridors and I gathered that we must be in Hogsmeade. Myself, Harry and Ron stood up, and I reached up to get my bag from the over-head compartment.

"Um… Matthew," I said, carefully. "We're here now. You can get your stuff and make your way to the thestrals. I'm sure you know what they are. You can come with us, if you'd like - "

And with another movement, so fast I wasn't sure if it had happened, he was gone.


	2. The Other House

Chapter Two: The Other House

I craned my neck above the crowds, trying to spot his mesmerising face in between the mass of teen wizards. I was sure this usually wouldn't be a challenge, seeing as he has a very…distinctive looking face, but trying to spot someone whilst being ushered through crammed hallways and up unstable staircases by nagging teachers isn't so easy.

"Pay attention, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall shouted at me unexpectedly, as I accidentally bumped into a nervous looking first year, knocking his pocket-sized map out of his hand.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked Harry and Ron anxiously.

"Maybe he's already in the Great Hall," Harry replied. That made sense.

"Or," said Ron, "Maybe he's hiding."

I ignored his remark. It wasn't worth the argument.

"Hermione! Ron! Harry!"

Luna Lovegood, one of the few genuine friends that I actually had at Hogwarts, had just emerged from the crowds and into my line of vision. She wrapped her arms around me, her long, blonde hair smelling sweetly of strawberries.

"I've missed you so much!" she smiled, releasing me from her friendly bind and moving on to Ron and Harry.

"I've been so lonely all summer. I really wanted someone to talk to but I could find no one who would listen; the attic moths weren't very attentive and the nargles aren't very friendly these days either. I think it might be my perfume."

Usually, I would be very concerned about Luna's mental health when she said something utterly ridiculous like this, but I was a little too preoccupied to listen to her deranged fairytales at this moment in time. I'd chat to her properly later.

"Hey, Hermione," said two, hearty voices at once.

"Hey Fred, George," I replied, while subtlety pushing Harry forward slightly so I could see the students around the door to the Great Hall more clearly.

To be honest, I didn't even know _why_ I was looking for him, it made no sense. I guess I just needed to know that he was safe and not passed out in the woods somewhere. I didn't want to come across as overly obsessed either though. Once he settled in, I'm sure he'd have girls literally crawling all over him. What hormonal teenager could resist a person like that?

_Focus Hermione, Focus_, I thought to myself. If I even saw just a glint of his pure, pale face, I could relax –

We gradually stopped moving. There seemed to be some sort of hold-up ahead of us.

That's when I noticed what I'd been missing all along.

………………………..

Groups of students were hovering around the entrance to the Great Hall blocking our path, some pointing and speculating to themselves, others deep in conversation, everyone with confused looking faces. Harry noticed this strange behaviour too and beckoned me to push forward with him.

He saw it before I did: instead of there being four long tables in the centre of the great hall, there were _five_. This was not normal.

"What on earth?" I babbled, turning to face Harry, entering the common state of disbelief that seemed to be taking over everybody's mind. "_Five_ tables?! How can that be? There can't be _five_ houses! There only ever was and only ever will be _four_ houses in Hogwarts – there isn't a fifth founder! Why is there _five_?"

"Relax, Hermione," Harry said, easing my tension. "Remember what Matthew said on the train? His school is coming to Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore must have thought it was best to put another table out for them to sit at. If it's a big school, I'm sure we wouldn't have all fitted at the usual four tables. It must be a table for them to sit at."

Once again, Harry made perfect sense. How did I not put that equation together myself? I didn't actually believe Matthew when he was telling us about the 'other train' and his school on the way here. Maybe he's not completely insane after all. Nevertheless, I still needed to find him.

I made my way to the Gryffindor house table with everybody and sat down in my usual seat. Was the hall…bigger than usual?

I looked up at the staff table, which overlooked all of the commotion in the hall. I counted the chairs in Latin in my head, _unus, duos, three, quattuor_…

There were two extra chairs. Yes, _extra_. This meant that the ominous position of the defence against the dark arts teacher must have been filled, also meaning that two new teachers were coming to the school. For a few seconds, I contemplated the thought of new subjects being added to the curriculum, but then Ron nudged me in the ribs and that thought left my head.

"Look," he whispered.

By now everyone was seated, the empty table to my extreme right, and the teachers filed into their chairs at the top of the room. Hagrid beamed down at us, wearing his brown, signature, moleskin suit that was extremely shabby. Two seats were still vacant. Dumbledore stood up, his purple robes glistening in the moonlight of the enchanted star-lit sky. He began to speak.

"Welcome back, students," he smiled. "It's such a delight to see you all looking so young, well and healthy. And to the first-years, welcome."

He scratched the top of his balding head, stealing a quick glance at Professor , who seemed unsure about something. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles and continued.

"I'm not exactly sure where to start with this one, I can see I owe you all an explanation. The question buzzing in each of your heads must be the same – why is there an extra house table?

"The answer is simple: We have quite a large number of new students joining us this year, a full school, in fact. The school that is joining us, however, is relatively small, so it's only an extra sixty students in simple English.

"Their own wizarding school, Melbotts Academy, has closed for the time being due to exceptional circumstances. I felt that there was no point of letting the student's education suffer, because of some foolish mistake the board of management made and so, I made the suggestion that they come and spend their school year at Hogwarts, in our company. I hope you do not mind too much. They have travelled a long way to be with us today, from Washington in America to be exact."

At this point, an unmistakable buzz of excitement spread throughout the hall.

Unless my ears deceived me, I was almost certain that I'd heard Dumbledore mutter the word 'regrettably' after the word 'suggestion'.

I was I was sure it was coming. I was sure I would see him soon.

"As Hogwarts students, I have no doubts that you will make them feel as welcome and as comfortable as possible during their stay with us. Um, I ask you to approach them with care, in the sense that I do not want you to harass them and make them feel uncomfortable in any way. They are here to pursue their education like the rest of us. Please, join me in welcoming Melbotts Academy."

Every head in the hall turned to face the great hall doors. They swung open momentarily.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

My heart skipped a beat and I think I was beginning to hyperventilate; sixty pale-faced, angelic-looking, beautiful, god-like, handsome, perfect, amazing humans walked through the doors.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

I had never seen anything like them. No other thought registered in my brain. These…these _people_ were like…were like… angels from heaven! They all looked like super-models!

Several girls let out excited squeals when they saw the male students walk through, Ron and Harry were practically drooling over the girls.

Every Hogwarts student was quiet, everyone's mouths positioned in a perfect 'O'.

Then I saw him: Matthew was standing in the middle of the throng of beautiful newcomers. He looked pretty normal, probably feeling a little uncomfortable about the hundreds of awe-struck faces staring at him and his fellow students. At least he was okay.

I looked up at the staff table; even the teachers looked shocked.

Weird thing was, all of the new students seemed to possess rather similar features to Matthew's – the pale skin, that icy-cold, uncomfortable look, not to mention how obviously incredibly gorgeous they were.

They were like a bunch of beautiful snowflakes drifting into a toxic waste dump.

In fact, I was so intrigued by them that when Dumbledore started to speak again, it startled me quite a bit. I didn't want the moment to be ruined. I wanted to see more of them.

"Well, um, welcome Melbotts Academy," he smiled, apparently uninterested in their beauty. "I'm glad to see you all look so fresh and awake after all of the travelling you've done in the last two days. Please, join us for our feast."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and all four tables were suddenly covered in mouth-watering platters of food and delicacy's. No one touched it. All the students continued to stare at the angels entering the Great Hall.

Melbotts Academy made their way to the fourth table and sat down. This was the first time I noticed yet another talent they all possessed; they were so graceful! The way they moved – it was almost like they were walking on water. They just sort of … _glided_ …to their seats. Geez, I reckon they'd be mad not to try out for the Quidditch team, with posture and carriage as elegant as theirs.

I quickly glanced around the rest of the hall, not wanting to take my eyes off them. At least I wasn't the only one gawping.

Matthew sat in between a gangly looking boy and a girl with thick, brown hair and eyes of the exact same colour tone as his. I figured they must be relatives.

Eventually, the immense silence broke and people started to submerge themselves in conversation. Of course, the general topic was the same.

"They are so good-looking" –

"Look at the one third to the left" –

"Do you think they would date us" –

"Where are they from again" –

"How do they _move_ like that" –

"Do you think they'll even speak to us" –

"Are they all professional models" –

Yeah, that was the gist of conversation at this point.

I scoffed a few mouthfuls of food down my throat, trying to satisfy my stomach quickly. I took a large gulp of butter-beer and turned to Harry.

"Well," I said. "What's your theory?"

Harry, still baffled by them, hadn't even touched his food yet.

"I dunno," he said, staring at some blonde girl who sat a few seats away from Matthew. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, defeated. "I'm completely mesmerised by them. And I'm not even usually interested in boys!"

Crap, I can't believe I said that out loud. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Well…whatever and whoever they are," he glanced quickly at the new table again, "They are more than welcome at our school."

I turned to my right. Ron wasn't there.

"Ron?" I called.

Of course, I thought. He's probably chatting up one of the brunettes.

Then something strange happened: One of the Melbotts students stood up and ran from the hall, a pained expression on his face, his jaw squared, his hands clenched into fists. A few other students followed him, the same pained expression on their faces, one taking a somewhat desiring glance at a second year Ravenclaw, and fleeing instantly too.

No one knew why this happened. We all looked eagerly at Dumbledore for an answer, who stood with his wand raised, a furious expression on his face.

Filch, the school caretaker, crossed the room and whispered frantically to Dumbledore. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

-------------------------------------------

Filch's POV:

"Dumbledore," I whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "Do you think I should take them out now?"

Dumbledore nodded discreetly.

"Yes, Filch, I think that would be best. I thought some of them were going to loose control there, imagine what could have happened! This is much more dangerous than I thought."

"I know, sir," I said, thinking of my own life.

"She told me they were fully prepared. She told me they could control themselves. Clearly not….."

"Maybe," I suggested, "Maybe they should be isolated from Hogwarts students altogether. We certainly don't want anyone to get hurt" –

"Of course not, Filch, no one can or will get hurt. That idea would make our students want to talk to them more. What would they think?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you think it would be better if we told them the truth?"

"Absolutely not. We will proceed with our original plan."

--------------------------------------------

Back to Hermione's POV:

Dumbledore lowered his wand and beckoned for Filch to say something. All eyes were on them.

Filch's ragged breathing made it a little awkward to hear exactly what he was saying.

"Right," he said. "Melbotts Academy students, follow me. And bring yer jackets."

Filch walked out of the Great Hall, the Melbotts students following him, their faces expressionless.

Matthew looked at me and gave me a sly wink.

I smiled back, unsure what this connection meant. He seemed to not be angry with me anyway.

Dumbledore wandered back up to the podium. He looked weary and beaten.

"Before you go to bed, I wish to tell you all something.

"Firstly, the Melbotts students will, as you may have gathered, have their own house whilst they are at Hogwarts. Their house will be called 'Beveldown', simply because it was their head mistress's surname. This also means that they will have their own common room and sleeping arrangements and I must stress that each of you are absolutely forbidden to go into their rooms after hours, no exceptions."

I could have sworn he looked in my direction from the corner of his eye, but he continued nevertheless.

"Secondly, we will have two new staff members joining us this year. I am sure you will meet them in due course.

"Thirdly, for all of you who are wondering, yes, the Melbotts students will be mixed in with your classes during the day time and, as I've said, I ask you all to give them space and time over the next few days. It will take them a while to get used to their new… living conditions.

"As you may also have noticed, they didn't have much of an appetite this evening."

I looked over at their table – the food was completely untouched.

"I would say they felt somewhat awkward tonight, new school, new faces, so I'm sure they just lost their appetite in the anticipation of it all. I guess what I mean is that it is in no way reflecting our marvellous cooking staff."

He smiled for a few seconds, as if remembering some private joke.

"But now I face a small problem: This hall, magnificent though it is, cannot accommodate for everybody to eat at the same time. I actually had to enlarge the floor space tonight using a rather complex spell, ensuring that we would all have enough space to eat together as a whole for at least one night. As you know, this castle is extremely old, and my problem is that by messing with its original structure, which is also very hard to do, I may disturb its foundations. It is quite possible that by doing this too frequently, the building will be damaged. In fact, it could very well collapse right now. However, I'm quite sure that it will hold for tonight.

"Therefore, Melbotts students will have different meal times than us. I hope you are not too disappointed. You will still get to see your new friends more often than not.

"Please, respect everything I said, and take me seriously. We do not want to have any problems. Now, off to bed, goodnight to you all."

He walked away from the podium, chatting to Professor McGonagall in a friendly manner.

"Blimey, talk about feeding us too much information at once," chuckled Ron, who had appeared (not that I'd originally noticed) scratching his mop of fiery red hair. "So many new things – I'm surprised you weren't taking notes, Hermione."

"Mmm-hmm," I agreed, not listening attentively I'll admit. I was way too absorbed with everything Dumbledore had just said to strike up a relatively normal conversation right now.

The new house – the new common room – the new staff members – the eating arrangements – the mysterious student behaviour (of which several examples spring to mind) – I knew for sure it would keep me awake all night. There is something so odd about -

"Hermione?" said Harry looking anxious, waving his hand in front of my face, drawing me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I said, coming back to the present.

"We're all heading to the common room now," he said, inclining his head towards Ron, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George and Seamus Finnigan, an Irish boy, standing in a small group together, talking animatedly. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yes," I said gathering my thoughts.

I stood up and walked out of the great hall with them.

We reached the top of the stairs and were headed for the portrait hole when I absentmindedly looked out of the rain-stained, glass windows.

I paused.

Despite the pitch-blackness of night which had closed over the whole of the country at this hour, I was almost certain that I saw a bright, white something, in between the mass of darkness and trees on the outskirts of the forbidden forest.

It looked almost like a _human_ _face_.

If so, it was peering out of the trees and in my direction.

Or maybe it was just me being paranoid and tired.

I walked on.

Weird.


	3. Early Riser

Chapter Three: Early Riser 

_I could feel Matthew's cold, icy breath on my neck. _

_"I love you," he said_ – beep, beep, beep, - _I stared into his glistening eyes_ – beep, beep – _they were shining like diamonds_, – beep, beep, beep – he _leaned in closer_ – beep, beep – _my heart rate increased_ – beep, beep – _I felt his lips connect with mine_ – beep, beep -

My body jerked upright instantly, my hands fumbled around in the darkness in search of my blasted alarm clock – trust it to go off during the climax of my dream.

It was beeping extremely loudly. I knew it would wake every girl in the dorm if I didn't turn it off soon. I ran my hands across the top of my locker, trying my best not to knock down the other items that were strewn across it carelessly.

"Gotcha," I said, seizing it from under a pile of old potions books, and slammed my fist on to the snooze button.

I sighed with relief. Ginny and Luna hadn't woken, but were stirring sleepily in the beds next to me.

I squinted at the clock, trying to make out the time in the darkness. It was 6.15am. I wasn't due to wake up for another two hours.

I got out of my bed as quietly as possible and threw on my uniform.

I'm not sure exactly what compelled me to get out of bed. Any sane person would have gone back to sleep.

My stomach was grumbling loudly, so after a few minutes of silently wrestling my hair into some sort of a presentable state, I decided to head downstairs for an extremely early breakfast.

Everywhere was deadly quiet as I made my way to the great hall. I knew everyone would still be sleeping. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet hum of paintings snoozing in their portraits.

I walked into the Great Hall. Cups, saucers and food had already been placed on the four tables, accommodating for early risers like myself.

I sat down in my usual seat at the Gryffindor table. I reached across for the milk –

"You came."

Holy crap! I jumped violently, spilling the milk all over my brand new uniform. The voice had come from the far corner of the hall. I spun round instantly.

"Matthew!" I said. "You scared me! Look what I've done to myself! I didn't realise you were there! I almost had heart failure! Whatever are you doing?"

He stared at me. No wonder I didn't notice him before – he was in his statuesque state again.

"You came," he repeated, a wide grin spreading across his perfect face.

"Came where?" I said, mopping up my spillage. "I didn't come anywhere. The only reason I'm here so early is that my -"

"- alarm clock went off at six-fifteen this morning?"

Now it was my turn to stare. How did he know that?

"Uh…yeah," I said.

Matthew walked over and sat down next to me. He reached for a bowl and poured some cornflakes into it, and then added the remainder of the milk.

"Do you take sugar?" he asked, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

"No thanks," I said. I could tell he was trying to distract me. "How did you … know that?"

He pushed the bowl of cereal in front of me. "Know what?"

"That my alarm clock went off at six-fifteen this morning."

He gazed intensely into my eyes. "I won't lie, not to you," he smiled. "I set it."

"Huh?" I said, taking a spoonful of cornflakes – I didn't want to be rude.

"I set it," he said again, looking at me as if this was a very simple explanation.

I sort of laughed. "Matthew, you couldn't possibly have set my alarm clock. I only unpacked it last night when everyone was going to sleep. Also, it was also in the _Gryffindor_ block, in the _girls_ dormitory -"

" – under a pile of old potions books. I know."

I pushed the cornflakes aside. This was too weird.

"But, but," I spluttered, trying to come to terms with this. "You simply couldn't have – you _aren't allowed_ in the Gryffindor common room let alone the girls dorm - "

"I know, I know, I was wrong. But it was the only way I could get you to speak to me without the company of everyone else. I wanted to, no, I _needed_ to see you."

Why on earth did he sound so sincere? How could I even be contemplating his explanation?

I was determined to catch him out. I wouldn't be fed a pack of lies. He just got lucky with the time, a practical estimation. He surely wouldn't be able to answer this question.

"How did you do it?" I asked, amused I'll admit.

At this point, his hands clenched into fists, like the other day, and his expression became pained. This was the first time he didn't lock his gaze with mine. His whole body became rigid. He looked at the floor.

"I…can't…tell…you." It looked like he was fighting something, a jinx, a spell. I hoped no one was hexing him.

"A-are you okay?" I asked cautiously. I was starting to worry again.

"Please, do me…a…favour," he managed to choke out.

"Of course," I said, eager to help. "What's the matter?"

"Stand…over there," he said, indicating the corner which he came.

"Sure," I said, quite honestly becoming a little freaked out by him right now. This was the second time this…this _hold_ had come over him. I could tell for sure it wasn't normal.

I watched him closely, now a few metres away from him. My hand was clutched firmly on my wand, a reflexive action.

His body instantly seemed to lose its tension and his head was raised slightly. After a few awkward minutes, he called me.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Y-you can come back now, if you want. If… if you're not scared of me or anything…I'm really sorry."

A tear welled in my eye. "Oh, Matthew," I said, running to sit beside him. His body jerked noticeably as I touched his cold arm gently. "Of course I'm not scared of you! How could you think that? There's no need to apologise. I just wondered how you knew the time that my -"

"I climbed through your window last night when you were sleeping and set the alarm, okay?"

He seemed angry. His eyes looked rough now, not their usual glistening selves. I pulled back a tiny bit.

"You what?"

He looked exasperated. "Please, Hermione, listen: I can't explain myself clearly to you, not yet and I'm sorry. I…I did climb in your window last night, I won't deny it, and I set your alarm so you'd see me here. Please don't ask me to explain because I'm afraid I cannot refuse to you. I hope that makes some sense…" He trailed off.

It took me a minute to absorb that fully. This certainly made_ no_ sense.

"Okay," I said, gulping.

"Just…okay?" he said.

"Its fine, don't worry," I added.

He leaned in a little closer, now fully relaxed I guess.

"I really am sorry for scaring you, Hermione. You're the only person who hasn't treated me like some celebrity since I arrived, which I know was only last night. You're so real, so honest, so caring. I feel like I've known you forever," he paused before smirking, "I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun together this year."

This was _so_ not what I expected him to say. It was a big relief that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him. Our personalities just seemed to…click.

I blushed.

"Thanks, I know we'll be great friends." I hesitated. "Out of curiosity… what did you want to talk to me about this morning any way?"

He smiled. "I just wanted to get to know you, without everyone else hovering around us. I now know that you don't like sugar on your cereal," he laughed softly.

"Oh yeah – food," I laughed, launching into the breakfast he kindly put together for me earlier. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast too?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"But you didn't eat dinner last night either. You must be starving."

He frowned. "Don't worry about me. I'm not a breakfast person."

"Well, I'll warn you – you'll need a full stomach for the classes today, otherwise you won't be able to concentrate."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?"

"Yes," I blushed again. "Okay, I'll drop it." How the hell couldn't I with him mesmerizing me with those eyes…

"Hey," he said whirling round on his seat. "People."

I hadn't even noticed that time was still moving. Sure enough, students were starting to arrive for breakfast. I knew our little meeting would be broken up soon.

"So," I smiled, trying to keep him interested in me. "Seeing as you learnt something about me, can I learn something about you in return?"

He pursed his lips. "Sure. You seem like a very inquisitive person."

"I guess," I admitted. I racked my brain, trying to pick a topic of interest. "Erm, have you any brothers or sisters?"

He laughed. He turned his head to his right and nodded at someone.

One of the beautiful Melbotts students, a girl, rose fluidly from her seat and sat down beside Matthew. She had curly, bronze hair, shoulder length, and chocolate brown eyes, exactly like Matthews.

"Hello," she smiled, flicking her hair out of her eyes. She was undoubtedly beautiful.

"Hermione," said Matthew. "This is my sister, Renesmee Cullen."

"Hi," I replied, feeling awkward at the sight of their beauty next to mine. You could easily tell they were related.

"Matthew was telling me about you," she said. "You're the kind girl from the train."

"Uh, yeah." I realised that I had a very bad blushing reflex.

"Hermione and I had an early breakfast together. I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask you to join us."

"Oh, no, not at all," she said, placing a kind hand on Matthew's arm. His expression turned from amused to horror stricken in a split second. I felt as if I was missing something.

"Well, I'll leave you two in peace. I want to get organised for my first class. It was really nice meeting you, Hermione. See you later."

At these last few words, she gave Matthew a somewhat concerned look, which vanished the minute she rose from the table, gracefully exiting the hall.

"That answers my question I guess?" I asked.

"Yeah, my sister. She's only a few days older than me. We're in the same year and everything. Do you like her?" He looked worried.

"Yes! Of course I do, she's lovely. You look very alike," I commented.

"Apparently we're some weird cross between my mother and father…"

He looked lost in thought, but snapped out of it at the look of my questioning eyes, even though I tried to be surreptitious about it.

"What's your first class today?" he asked his smile as dazzling as always.

"Uh…" I know I read my timetable last night. "I've got potions in half an hour and then defence against the dark arts. You?"

"I've got transfiguration and then defence against the dark arts. We might be in the same class for that," he beamed.

"Yeah, there's usually only one. You should sit with my friends, Harry, Ron and Luna, and me – there is loads of space at our usual table. Renesmee too. Only if you want to, that is…" I looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I'll look forward to it. I'm sure all of your friends are wonderful. Speaking of which…" He trailed off.

Harry and Ron sat down on the opposite side of the table, looking surprised at my new acquaintance.

"Hey Hermione, Matthew," said Harry, averting his eyes.

"Morning," Ron muttered gruffly.

"I think I'd better go now. I'll see you later then, Hermione?"

"Yes," I smiled, as he got up. "Until later."

He gave me a sly wink and walked away. My heart did a somersault.

"What on earth were you doing down here with him?" blurted Ron, slicing a sausage violently.

"Oh, you know," I said, dazed. "Just eating breakfast."


	4. Bitten

**Hey everybody! Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! Sorry this update was a bit slow – I've been quite busy lately. I'm so happy that so many of you like this story! Thanks to every body who has reviewed/messaged me about it, I really love feedback – it makes me a better writer. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: Bitten

"Bets, everybody, place your bets here!" Fred and George Weasley yelled from the corridor outside, harassing the students as they came into our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class of the year.

Needless to say, they were taking bets on who the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, a position that was fairly ominous at Hogwarts.

"I hear its – you know, that half French Auror who resigned last week? Some say he's doing it out of pity," mumbled Ron, as a queue formed outside.

"Daddy says that Mallory Bates was an option – the lady who discovered the cure for nargle bites whilst in the shower," said Luna, staring idly out of the window.

"I don't care," said Harry. "You can't get much worse than who we've had already if you ask me."

"I suppose," I agreed. The position did seem cursed if you asked me.

"Hey," Matthew smiled, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Matthew, sit here," I smiled, patting the seat to my left, delighted that he'd come to sit with us.

He sat down, and removed his cloak. This was the first time I noticed that Beveldown actually had a school crest for the year – it was a brown and gold hedgehog.

"That's cool," I said, as he noticed me staring it, "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's on her way," he replied, placing his quill and brand-new books next to mine.

"You never told me _he_ was coming," muttered Ron angrily in my ear.

I kicked him hard under the table.

"So what?" I said in an undertone. What was his problem?

Matthew looked as if he was fighting a smile.

"You heard that, didn't you?" I said.

"Mmm, hmm," he said, stifling his laughter, "Your friend doesn't approve of me?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not usually like this."

Ron said nothing but his ears turned pink.

Renesmee appeared at our side.

"Hi guys," she said, sitting down. "I've just had care of magical creatures. Hagrid is a brilliant teacher – I completely understand everything in chapter one of Magical Creatures Advanced Theory now!"

"That's brilliant!" I smiled, "Hagrid is a good friend of ours. You'll love him too, Matthew."

"Nice to know," he said. He suddenly seemed distracted. His was staring at Renesmee, deep into her eyes. From my point of view, it looked as if he was trying to communicate with her telepathically or something.

I noticed her hand was placed casually on his arm, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"No news then?" he asked Renesmee, an uneasy edge to his voice.

She shook her head and turned to me as if they hadn't spoken to each other.

"Are these your friends Hermione?" She smiled at Ron, Harry and Luna.

"Oh, yes!" I said. "I'm sorry; I should have introduced you -"

I spent the next few minutes introducing Matthew and Renesmee to my friends, who seemed to accept them. There were a few other Beveldown students scattered around the class, who stuck out extraordinarily compared to the average Hogwarts students. Everybody seemed to be mixing really well.

Matthew's fists clenched up again. He looked towards the door.

In strolled the person I hated the most at Hogwarts – Draco Malfoy, followed closely by his infamous sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, and also two Beveldowns, who looked like newly accepted members of the clique.

"I…hate…them," said Matthew, through clenched teeth. "The one with the black hair (who was standing next to Crabbe) is Alfred, and the other guy (beside Malfoy) is Eli. They thought they were superior to everyone else at Melbotts, so arrogant, so cocky and full-of-it. Excuse my language, Hermione, but they are just egotistical, self-centred idiots."

"I know the type," I muttered. No wonder they were hanging around with Malfoy. They would get along just fine.

They sat down together at a table on the other side of the classroom. Some students flinched as they walked by. Malfoy always gave off an intimidating air.

Malfoy stood up, his blonde hair almost as greasy as his manner.

"Hey, Granger," he shouted, standing up to face me. I felt my blood boiling; whatever he said next obviously wouldn't be very nice.

"Who's that you're sitting with?" he sneered. "Found some new coven to hang with?"

Matthew went completely still – did he stop breathing? His eyes were locked on Draco.

I stood up. "Whatever, Malfoy. Shut up and quit being an idiotic ferret. Why don't you just get a life or something?!"

I sat back down, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. Draco laughed.

"Oh don't worry, Granger. I already have a life. Does he?" He inclined his head towards Matthew.

Matthew looked like he was on the verge of explosion. I put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him. What was wrong? He shrugged it off and began shaking.

"Ignore him," I whispered. "Just ignore him. What were we saying?"

"What's that, Granger? Trying to calm him down? Why bother – it's not as if he _bites_ or anything."

Every Beveldown student in the room stood up, their faces and physiques all resembling Matthews: the pained expression, the clenched fists, trembling and angry, their eyes looking as if they could slice Malfoy in two; so sharp, so violent looking.

Malfoy looked as if he'd been whacked across the face with a paving slab. After glancing around the room at the outraged students (I obviously didn't know why they were outraged) he sheepishly retreated and sat down, almost as if he was…_scared_.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the other students who had been standing up sat down again and continued as normally as possible.

"_What_ was _that_?" I asked Matthew, wondering how he could get so worked up like that in one second.

He still hadn't relaxed, still staring hard at Malfoy. "That was…nothing. I just don't want them to feel as if they are superior to us."

"And you all thought that at the exact same time? I didn't even listen to what he said. If you guys had been caught facing up to Malfoy like that -"

"Just forget it."

I sighed. I knew when I was beaten. Whatever Malfoy had said had obviously hit a nerve with them all. He might tell me later, when he calms down.

Ron cleared his throat. It looked as if Ron, Harry and Luna were all listening intently to what we'd just said.

I shrugged. They obviously didn't know what happened either.

Just then, a tall, balding man, in a brown overcoat, carrying a red briefcase entered the room. He had a long, pointed nose and thick, black eyebrows with a matching moustache. His skin was pale and he looked far from friendly.

"Oh, no," moaned Matthew and Renesmee in unison. Matthew buried his head in his hands.

"What?" Me, Harry, Ron and Luna whispered at once.

"We know that guy," said Renesmee. "He was a teacher at Melbotts. He's horrid. No one likes him. Worst teacher on the planet if you ask me."

"Reckon he's worse than Snape?" wondered Harry aloud.

The man had a monotone voice. "I'm Professor Witner, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts for this year. Take out your textbooks; turn to page 401 and read until the bell goes. If you fail to do this, I will cancel all practical work with wands for a fortnight. Start. Now."

No one dared argue. He gave off a horrible vibe. Snape definitely had some serious competition for the 'worst teacher ever' award.

We sat in silence for about an hour. I had read the whole chapter twice. Malfoy let out a cry of pain.

"Aaaarrrggh!" he yelped, clutching his hand.

"What's the matter?" snapped professor Witner.

"I think I need the hospital wing. Crabbe stepped on my hand."

"What was your hand doing on the floor?"

"I dropped my quill."

"Very well. You," he said, pointing at me. "Accompany this boy to the hospital wing."

I groaned quietly, trying to suppress my anger.

Malfoy smirked at my bad luck and we both exited the classroom. I walked about three metres behind him the whole way. I hated being in his company.

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything to me. I figured he was as angry as me, because I wasn't going to let him try anything stupid or illegal whilst out of class. I did catch sight of his hand though: it was purple and swelling. Maybe he was in pain.

_Ha_, I thought.

We reached the hospital wing after a few silent minutes. I decided I better accompany Malfoy the whole way in to see if he'd be returning to class.

It was silent. There was a cluster of teachers gathered in the far corner of the room as we walked in; Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Filch, all gathered around one of the beds.

Malfoy threw me a confused glance as we walked on in.

Dumbledore turned around. He looked shocked at our presence.

"Hermione, Draco. What are you doing here?"

I could tell immediately that something was wrong. Every teacher wore a mask of panic and fear, blocking from view whoever was lying on the bed.

"Um," I really felt like I was intruding. "Draco hurt his hand in class. Crabbe stepped on it. I'm sure it's nothing serious…" I trailed off as I noticed Madam Pomfrey frantically administering medicine to the unknown patient.

It was a girl. She had black, wavy hair that went down past her shoulders. She lay deadly still, her lips blue and her body frozen in position. I guessed she was a first year.

There was a lot of red liquid in a flask on a trolley next to her. It looked like blood.

"Is - is she okay?" I asked cautiously.

Dumbledore looked tired and stressed. "She should come round," he said, a clear note of uncertainty in his voice. "Leave. Now."

I was a bit taken aback by this. It was very unlike Dumbledore to be this unfriendly. The rest of the professors ignored us, still staring gravely at the poor student. She must be seriously ill.

"But, sir, my hand -"

"Not now, Draco. Go outside immediately and I will get you some ice for it in a few moments. Miss Granger, leave, too," ordered Madam Pomfrey, fussing over the girl.

We walked out in silence and sat on the bench outside the hospital wing, waiting for ice. It was quite awkward.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" said Draco, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Whatever it is it must be very serious. Did you see the teachers? They looked distraught."

Draco laughed. "I guess one of them lost control."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it? I thought you were smart. I bet it was your dear Matthew -"

Draco abruptly stopped talking. Hagrid was bounding down the corridor towards us, out of breath and panting.

"Hi Hagrid. Are you -"

He didn't look twice at me. He ran straight past us.

He stopped in the doorframe of the hospital wing as he caught sight of Madam Pomfrey, carrying an ice pack that was surely meant for Draco.

"Is s-she okay?" asked Hagrid, panting for breath. "I've j-just heard the rumour. What exactly h-happened?"

I strained my ears to listen. I knew it was wrong but, well, I was curious. The girl was in a horrible state, after all.

Madam Pomfrey lowered her voice. "She was bitten."

"B -bitten?" staggered Hagrid. He mopped his brow. "I don' believe it! How?"

"She was in class and…well, one of them – it happened too quick to see which one – one of them just lost control for one second… There was blood everywhere. What must the students be thinking? I knew this was a bad idea. I'll be busy all week with the traumatised."

Hagrid seemed lost for words. "But she – she – w-wont… will she… you know… what will happen to her?"

"Right now, we can't be sure. Minerva immobilised her, because if she is, well, _transforming_, she would be screaming and tearing the place apart, so it's best to keep her still. We tried removing the venom but it spread too quickly. She'll have to suffer in silence, until we can be sure about what she's become. It is unlikely that she will remain just human."

"This can't be happenin'" Hagrid said. "They could t-take the whole student population in less than one minute! Somethin' has to be done. We can't have a whole school full o' vampires!"

I gasped aloud, clasping my hands over my mouth. _Vampires_? Was Hagrid serious? No way…

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey. "If there's another scenario like this one, I'll have to have a word with Dumbledore myself. It's damn hard to get vampire venom out, almost impossible. I certainly don't know magic to that extent. If Minerva hadn't of been around, there would have been pandemonium. Who knows what'll be done with the poor girl in there; we certainly can't keep a newly born vampire in the school. Trained ones are bad enough. And as for the student's parents, if they only knew the danger their sons and daughters were being exposed to at this very minute…" She sighed. "There simply cannot be another incident like this one. The Beveldown students will have to be removed – it's far too risky."

"You're a good woman," Hagrid said, placing his giant hand on her shoulder. "I have to get back to class. Let me know if there's any…uh, progress with the girl. Hopefully she's not in too much pain."

Hagrid shuddered and walked away.

Vampires? _Vampires?_

Every Beveldown student was a vampire.

That was too damn hard to take in.

Matthew was a _vampire_.

Renesmee was a _vampire_.

This can't be possible. _Vampires_?!

Draco looked at me, apparently unfazed by this startling piece of information.

"Well," he smirked, "I guess you know the truth now."

Something which seemed incredibly obvious clicked in my brain.

"_You knew_?"

"Of course I knew," he said, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile, "And you didn't."

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense; the pale skin, the abnormal behaviour, the good looks, the gracefulness, their strength, their eyes, their _presence_ – no human could be born with that incredible combination.

In fact, how come I didn't even guess? They all posses the same features– I should have known they were part of a cult or something. Rather, a _coven_.

Draco stood up. "I'm ditching class. Don't waste your time trying to stop me."

He stalked off, leaving me alone in the corridor.

I couldn't even contemplate stopping him just after receiving news like this.

I said the word over and over again in my head, trying to come to terms with the situation. It just didn't seem real. _Vampires, vampires, they are all vampires_.

Why didn't Matthew tell me? He must be in so much pain when he's around me. The smell of my blood must be agonising for him.

I knew exactly what I needed to do next: I had to tell Harry and Ron.

**~ If you have time, please tell me what you think – the more feedback the better! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Confrontation

**Hey guys! Well, lots of things happen in this chapter, I'm surprised I got it done so quickly! I really hope you like it. Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed so far!**

**Note: A lot of you are asking will the other Cullen's that we all know come into the story, and the answer is… yes!! Just not right away. I'll try and update soon.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Please review! Thanks x**

Chapter 5: Confrontation 

"Vampires? _Vampires_?" Harry and Ron repeated over and over again. They were as stunned as I was a few hours ago, struggling to come to terms with what seemed like the truth.

"And he never told you?" asked Ron, completely gob-smacked, pacing the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, it was deserted; everyone was having lunch in the Great Hall.

"He never even hinted? All the time you spent with him…"

"How did I not see it?" I brooded, "I've even read about vampires before in a book called _Voyages With Vampires_. Why didn't I make the connection?"

"You were pretty preoccupied with his face," snapped Ron, "Drooling over him every time he walked by when he could have killed you in one, measly second-"

"It wasn't as if _you_ knew though, was it?" I retaliated, "I was the one who heard the truth first. You were just as clueless as I was-"

"And as for safety- " interjected Harry, "It could be any one of us next! I can't believe Dumbledore would put us at this much risk. It only takes one second to -"

"I know, I know," I said, trying to avoid an argument, "Why would Dumbledore even _allow_ vampires to come to the school in the first place? It couldn't possibly be allowed."

"And Malfoy is the only other student who knows. Great," said Ron, sinking into an armchair, looking deflated.

"That's the most annoying part," Harry groaned. "Remember what he said before Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning? All of that rubbish about 'covens' and 'oh, they don't bite?'- it makes complete sense now. He knew all along."

"And he's got two on his side," Ron added dismally.

"No wonder Matthew and the other Melbotts students went crazy," I said, "If Malfoy had exposed their secret…"

The three of us were lost in thought for what seemed like hours, ignoring our rumbling stomachs. There was so much to think about, so much to absorb…

"I've made a decision," I said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm going to talk to Matthew. Today. Alone. I'll meet him in the library, somewhere neutral -"

" – _Are you insane?!_ _You want to be alone?!" _Ron erupted, "You can't talk to Matthew _alone_! Never. Not again. It's far too dangerous – look at what they could do to you, Hermione! And when he finds out that you know his secret – he'll bloody -"

"Ron – Relax!" I yelled back. "Matthew would never hurt me, I know he wouldn't! We're friends! I'm sure he'll understand how I found out and why I want to talk to him about it. I can't just by-pass the fact that he is a vampire!"

"There is no way I'm letting you go alone, Hermione -"

"Fine," I snapped. I knew he wouldn't reason with me, not that I really blamed him, "But it's still a private conversation between me and him."

I turned to Harry. "Do you reckon it's time to get the cloak back out?"

*

It's a good thing only Harry and Ron were using the invisibility cloak – I never would have fit under it with them. They had both grown so much over the summer, Ron especially.

We walked to the library, the two of them thoroughly hidden under the cloak.

The library was pretty empty, except for a few exam students making an early start on studying. I chose the table furthest away from them, for privacy and also for their own safety.

I sat down, alone. I had told Matthew to meet me here as soon as he was finished class. Ron and Harry, although invisible to the naked eye, stood behind a potted plant, about five feet away from where I was sitting. I knew they'd have their wands out, ready to spring.

Matthew strolled towards me, his face beaming.

"Hermione," he breathed, sitting down on the chair opposite me, his smile never fading, "How has your day been?"

"Uh…fine," I said, careful not to become too mesmerised by him, as usual. There was no point in delaying this. I realised I needed to take the plunge. "Matthew, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," he said, his expression unscathed. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about too. But, ladies first," he laughed.

I couldn't help but giggle back. He was so charming. But this needed to be done, soon.

"Matthew," I began, hesitantly. I didn't really know how to put this into words. I didn't want to make him angry either.

"Uh, well, when I brought Malfoy to the hospital wing today…something… happened."

"What?" he said, standing up, "Where is he? If he's laid one finger on you -"

"No, Matthew, It's not like that. Relax," I whispered urgently, aware of some faces turning to look in our direction.

He stared at me and when he realised I was sincere, he sat back down again. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he pressed.

I put my hand on his arm. He flinched at first, but then relaxed.

"I'm fine, honest," I said, "But, Matthew, there's…t-there's something I need to talk to you about…"

He took my hand into his hand, obviously sensing my nerves, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Hermione," he said, "I know I haven't known you for that long but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," I breathed, "I just don't want you to be angry or upset or…"

"Just tell me," he whispered. His expression seemed uneasy at this point, confused. I took a deep breath, better to get it over with quickly.

"I know you're a vampire."

He froze. His eyes turned as pale as his skin. I didn't know what to do.

"M-Matthew, I'm sorry – I just needed to tell you and -"

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, "Just gimme a minute."

He seemed to need to compose himself. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, I was so scared and worried that I'd hurt him. I didn't want that to happen.

I felt something touch the palm of my hand which was hanging limply at my side. I let out a gasp, but Matthew didn't seem to notice. It looked as if he was in pain, again.

I looked down. Even though the adjoining arm was invisible, Ron's hand was clasped in mine. On the back of it, in untidy handwriting it said:

*

Don't cry, Hermione. You are doing brilliant. Me and Harry are here for you.

*

This just made the tears stream down my face more. I knew they would protect me, if anything went…wrong.

I peered up at Matthew, my vision blurry. His head was buried in his hands. I hoped he wasn't upset. With my free hand, I made an effort to wipe my tears away.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Please, if you want to help me, don't cry. It's worse knowing that I have upset you."

"No, n-no, Matthew, you haven't upset me. I just don't want this to r-ruin our f-friendship – I really like you -"

"Hermione," he lifted his head, slowly. His eyes were no longer pale and unfriendly. They were their original butterscotch colour. His face was not tear streaked and he no longer looked pained or hurt.

"Hermione. I think this will only make our friendship stronger," he whispered.

I couldn't retain myself; I ran over to him and hugged him very tightly. He was as still as a statue. I realised my mistake instantly.

I let go. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry – I forgot -"

"It's okay," he whispered. His mouth curled into a weary smile. "I'm getting used to it."

I sat beside him, both of us staring at each other, our hands clasped together.

"How did you find out?" he asked. "I thought we were doing a pretty good job keeping it secret. Although, I'm sure a smart girl like you could figure it out in pretty much less than a second."

I thought I heard Ron wretch behind me. I stifled a laugh.

"I didn't figure it out," I admitted. I tried my best to subdue my tears, "When I brought Malfoy to the hospital wing, I-I saw the girl… and I overheard Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey talking. They pretty much explained everything."

"Ah," he said, apparently understanding, "You saw what Renesmee's friend accidentally did to that first year…"

"Will she be okay?" I asked, nervously.

"She will," he smiled. "Except I'm pretty sure that when she wakes up she'll be a vampire, or a half-vampire, depending on what exactly happened. Now you know what me and Renesmee were talking about before class."

I scanned my brain. I remembered. Renesmee and Matthew were talking and I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. She was touching his arm…

"I remember," I smiled. I didn't know what else to say.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes. "I thought you'd never speak to me again if you knew. That's why I didn't tell you when I first met you."

"Why would I be scared of you? You're only a vampire. I've been friends with a werewolf, giants, ghosts, centuars, pretty much every mythical creature there is. And I'm a witch. It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"_Only_ a vampire," he scoffed, "Do you realise what I could do to you if I lost control -"

"Yes, yes I do realise. Harry and Ron have been constantly warning me…"

"I thought you'd tell them," he sighed, "This will just make Ron dislike me even more."

I stared at him, "You want _Ron_ to like you? Why?"

He laughed. "Well, apart from the werewolves, I've never had an enemy before. It's not a very nice feeling."

I could imagine Ron's expression as he said this; he'll never shut up about this one.

"Anyway," he continued, "Now that you know, I just want you to let you know that out of everybody I've met over the past few days, if I could have dared tell my secret to anyone, it would have been you. I'm glad there are no more barriers between us now. We can be true friends."

I felt as if I was going to cry again. My face crumpled.

"Hermione," he said, cupping my face in his hands, gently, "Why the tears?"

I blubbered away, uncontrollably. "I-I'm j-just so happy you aren't a-angry at me for knowing. I-I thought _y-you_ wouldn't want to speak to _me_ again. I t-thought I'd l-lost you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I can't even be c-compared to your beauty. I-I thought t-this would be your c-chance to get rid of m-me."

He looked like he was fighting a smile.

He tilted my chin upwards, his golden eyes beating down on me. His leaned inwards, slowly, our faces almost touching. There was a sharp intake of breath…and then a moment I would never forget for the rest of my life.

I swear my heart stopped beating.

His lips pressed gently on mine for a few seconds and then he drew back, slowly, softly. He placed one hand on my waist and I wrapped my arms around him, savouring the moment.

"That was very unexpected," I whispered awkwardly, staring at his beautiful face through my tears.

"I know," he said, entwining his fingers in my hair.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"Anything," I breathed, forgetting that we were in a public library altogether.

He placed his finger on the top of my head and ran it slowly down the side of my cheek, down the vein on my neck, over my shoulder, across my chest, down my hips and it stopped gently on my upper leg.

"That was the best moment I have ever experienced in my whole entire life," he said.

"Me too," I smiled.

I heard a cough from behind me, even thought there was no one there.

I can't believe Ron and Harry just saw that.

"So much for privacy," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I smiled; he didn't know Harry had an invisibility cloak, did he?

"Anyway," he said, failing to answer my question, "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

He flashed his brilliant teeth.

Oh.

"Don't worry," he said, very sincerely. "I would never harm a human."

"Um…okay," I said, confused, "Don't you, uh, survive off blood?"

"Yes, we do. We, however, happen to be vegetarian vampires."

I stared at him in disbelief, "You've lost me."

"Basically," he smiled, "We don't feed off human blood. Sure, it tastes good, but we can resist, with time. We drink _animal_ blood."

"And I though you couldn't get any more perfect," I laughed, a wave of relief pulsing through my veins. There was no risk with Matthew.

"It is hard, though. I won't lie. Human blood tastes the best. It's what we crave for most of all. But if we want to resist, we can. It just takes years and years of practice. But sometimes, one's self-control can fail. For example, look at the poor girl in the hospital wing. I would use the phrase 'we're only human' but that hardly seems appropriate."

He sniffed me. I blushed.

"You smell…extremely appetising," he said.

"If I smell so good, how did you manage to control yourself a moment ago when you, uh, kissed me? Surely you would have bitten my head off, any normal vampire would have, I'm sure. You must have _amazing_ self-control. I knew vampires could hang around with humans, but I never thought you could, you know, _kiss _someone and not -"

"Anything is possible, Hermione. Remember that."

"Out of curiosity," I said. This may be my only chance to converse with him about his vampire nature. "If I lean closer to you, is it harder to…resist?"

He didn't flinch this time as I pulled in closer to him.

"Like I said," he smiled. "It gets easier, with practice. I'm just after _kissing you_, your touch is simple to cope with after _that_. The more I get used to smelling your scent, the easier it is to resist. Apparently, I'm the best in the family at resisting human blood, and you should _see_ my dad. That's why it's easier for me to be with you than any of the other Melbotts students – they are more tempted. I'm gifted."

I sighed, another wave of relief. I hoped Harry and Ron had heard that.

Matthew stood up and I followed his lead.

"I'll have to be getting back now. I think I'll be going for, um, dinner shortly. But I have a question to ask you, seeing as you are taking to this so well. I really didn't think you'd be so…_okay_ with this! I thought you'd run away, completely terrified! I even thought of a speech I could tell the teachers if you didn't show up for class because you were so traumatised or something!"

"It takes more than you to scare me," I said, attempting to flirt.

"You do know that my _whole school_ are vampires, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

He laughed, but then controlled his expression, "Anyway, please don't be afraid to tell me where to shove it if you don't want to, but if I never ask you, I'll never get an answer…" he trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Go for it," I said, my heart beating frantically in behind my rib cage.

"Hermione," he said, taking my hands. "Will you be my date for the Uniting Dance?"

I was thrown off guard, "The what?"

He blinked, "Have you not seen the posters?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and walked away. He returned a few seconds later with something in his hands. It was a poster. It read:

Hogwarts Uniting Dance

_Uniting students from Hogwarts and Melbotts_

The Great Hall, 8pm, Wednesday coming.

See you there!

Signed: Albus Dumbledore

What _on earth_ was Dumbledore thinking? Why was he exposing us to even more danger? Talk about a senile, old man-

I realised Matthew was staring intently at me, "Well?"

"Matthew," I began. There was really no question about it. "I would be absolutely delighted and honoured to be your date for the dance."

He beamed and lifted me off the ground, kissing me once again.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Anytime," I whispered.

After our short embrace, he walked away, leaving me rooted to the spot.

I seriously cannot believe that just happened.

Ron and Harry appeared at my side, apparently as embarrassed as I was.

"We'll just, er, go," said Harry quickly, dragging Ron by the arm.

I sat back down in the chair that Matthew was sitting in, my brain barely functioning.

Something hit me hard in the back of the head.

I turned round, a window being the only thing in sight.

I walked over to it. It was open.

I looked down on to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Standing on the edge of the forbidden forest were Matthew and Renesmee, waving in my direction. How did he get down there so quickly? Vampires must have lightening speed. He obviously told her that I knew their secret.

Didn't Matthew say he was going for…dinner?

He was standing on the outskirts of the forbidden forest.

This explained so much.

The vegetarian vampires were going hunting in the forest. So that's how they were going to survive.

I waved back. It was so good to know that they trusted me and accepted that I knew.

And I'm going to the dance with _Matthew Cullen_!

Can life possibly get any better?


	6. Olive Branch

**Chapter 6: Olive Branch**

**~ This chapter is written in Ron's point of view. I thought I had to let him get a fair say about the things that happened in the last chapter. Enjoy! **

"Flippendo!" I cried. Nothing happened.

"_Flippendo!_" I shouted again. Nothing.

This was starting to get extremely frustrating. I'd been trying for over an hour and I still hadn't managed to get my feather to tumble through mid-air gracefully. I usually wouldn't even bother trying, but these circumstances were special.

If I could impress Hermione tomorrow in Charms, maybe she'd go with me to the dance.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan, even if it did mean sitting up half of the night shouting useless words at a stupid, deranged feather. Hermione probably mastered this spell in under a minute, knowing her.

"No luck?" said Harry, walking towards me in his pyjamas, carrying a towel and toothbrush.

"No," I grunted, throwing the feather and my wand aside.

Harry flopped down on his bed, which was conveniently right next to mine.

Harry looked at me sceptically. "You do know it's gone two in the morning and we've got to be up at eight, right?"

"You're not exactly _trying_ to get asleep either though, are you?" I mumbled grumpily, even though he was probably only wandering around at this insane hour awake because of me.

Luckily, our beds were situated in the far corner of the boy's dorm, so at night we could talk freely and not disturb anyone. Well, with the exception of Neville who slept opposite us, but he generally never stirs.

"Are we the only ones awake?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Except I thought I heard Seamus moaning a few minutes ago, but I reckon he was sleep-talking, as usual."

I threw my head back on the pillow. I could feel Harry staring at me.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, the only light in the room coming from the tip of his wand.

I gulped. "D-Do you reckon, you know, Hermione and Matthew, do you think they're, uh, going out or what?" I tried to make this come across as just a general topic of interest but Harry instantly guessed it was something more.

"You like her, don't you?" he whispered.

I ignored this question. Harry probably knew the answer anyway.

"It's just annoying," I complained. "For the past four years I've tried to impress her, tried to make her like me, and she never noticed me, in that way. And then _he_ comes along and she's all over him without as much as a second thought! And he's not even part of our _species_! What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong," sighed Harry. "I've told you like forty times; Hermione loves you, as a friend. You mean the world to her; you know you do. She's hardly the kind of girl that goes around snogging everyone. Maybe she felt…differently about Matthew."

"Harry," I said, sitting upright. "She's only known Matthew for three days and she's completely infatuated by him every time he's around her. They'll be married by Christmas at this rate."

Harry gave a slightly insensitive laugh, looking thoughtful. "I don't think they're going out though. They never said they were and I'm sure Hermione might have mentioned it if it was true. They're just going with each other to the dance. That's all. Friends."

"Harry," I almost shouted, exasperated. "_They kissed_! Surely that symbolises a bit more than friendship! Who are you taking to this stupid dance anyway?"

Harry looked away. "Well, I thought I might, er, ask Ginny."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my distaste for the matter. "I thought you might."

"And you?" he asked, cautiously.

"I haven't got a date…" I mumbled pathetically. "I'll try and ask one of the Beveldown girls tomorrow."

"Weren't you the one who went ape when Hermione wanted to be alone with Matthew? Didn't you think vampires were dangerous? You're such a hypocrite."

"They're hot, though."

Harry mumbled something but agreed. There was no denying it.

We sat in silence, Harry fiddling with his wand. I was contemplating in the darkness. Sleep was not an object right now.

"Do you reckon if I make her jealous she'll like me?" I asked.

"Have you had a personality transplant? Since when do you have tactics?" Harry replied.

"You'd do the same though, wouldn't you? If Ginny was going out with some older bloke you'd do anything to catch her attention too. Hey, remember that time she was flirting with Martin Shelby at that Quidditch match? You did that awesome dive right in front of where she was sitting in the stand so that she'd notice you, didn't you?"

"That was different," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Besides, Matthew isn't a sleazy jerk like him. He's a decent guy, Ron. He's been nice to everyone, including you, and he treats Hermione like she's a queen. You couldn't ask for anyone better to go out with your best friend."

"Do you want to know what I think of him?" I asked.

I stood up and grabbed my feather and wand.

"_Alsacutoa_!" I whispered.

My feather snapped in two.

"I wish that was his neck -"

"Shhh!" Harry whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Why do people always interrupt _me_? I strained my ears but heard nothing.

"Wha -"

"Hey guys," said a voice, coming from the middle of the darkness. I almost screamed but then I realised who it was.

"_You_!" I spat, my wand light shining on him. "Get out of my sight! Get a life! I don't want to be anywhere near _you_! You pathetic, ignorant, stupid, irritating _vampire_ -"

"Be quiet, Ron. You'll wake somebody," Matthew whispered. "I came to talk to both of you."

I gritted my teeth, and braced myself for a fight.

"Go. Leave. Now," I said, stating plainly what I wanted, ready to punch him if he didn't budge.

"It's about Hermione," he said.

Oh, _he had a nerve_ _– _

"Stop!" Harry whispered urgently, sliding in between me and Matthew as I lunged for his neck.

"This is stupid. Matthew – you're not supposed to be here – how did you get in? Ron, stop!"

I was trying to grab my wand so I could stupefy him but Harry snatched and tossed it so it was out of my reach.

"I have something to clarify and something to ask you," Matthew said quickly.

If I could snarl I would have. "What?"

"Can you relax first?" he asked tentatively. "I don't want to have to frighten you to keep you quiet. It's important."

I exchanged an angry yet confused glance with Harry. Why didn't he just leave? Do vampires not have manners?

"Continue," Harry whispered. "But this is your only opportunity to say what you want to say so it better be good."

He sat down on the corner of Harry's bed.

He took a large intake of breath. "You were there, yesterday, weren't you? In the library when -"

"Don't remind me," I snapped. The mental images were bad enough. Him placing his dirty, bloody hands all over my Hermione –

"Well, then this concludes two things," he said, interrupting my rambling thoughts. "Firstly, you know that the whole of Beveldown, including me, are vampires."

He looked as if he was checking our reactions. I didn't even blink.

"I don't know how you two feel about that but I promise we mean absolutely no harm whatsoever nor will any more harm come about. What happened to that girl was a complete accident. Using common sense, I take it you pretty much gathered that you cannot tell anyone else…?"

I grunted. He took this as approval.

"Right," he continued. "And you should also know that I trust you one hundred percent with this secret. I know you are good people."

From the corner of my eye, I swear Harry smiled at this compliment. Whose side was he on?

"And being there," he said, hesitantly. "You also know how I feel about Hermione."

I stayed calm. I had expected this. He had three minutes.

"Ron, I can't make my feeling's go away," he sighed. "I never intended on falling in love, least of all with someone I've just met. But I can't deny it. I really like Hermione.

"The reason why I've come to you two is because I know how highly Hermione thinks of you; you are her best friends, something I can never be or even try to replace."

I couldn't help but feel smug. I had something over him.

"I love her. I want to be with her forever and ever, as cheesy as that sounds. I'm hoping, as her best friends, you will let me do this? Do I have your permission to ask her on a date?"

Did I hear correctly?

I snorted and began laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you want to ask u-us for _permission_ to date Hermione? Oh, this is a good one! In that case, I Ronald Bilius Weasley state that you may never, ever, ever go near -"

"Of course you can," interjected Harry.

"_What?_" I said in pure disbelief. "Harry! You're allowing this blood-sucking, evil, intruding freak -"

"Yes, yes I am," said Harry curtly. "Ron, it's none of our business who Hermione dates or not. It's obvious that Hermione likes Matthew and shouldn't we want her to be happy? If this is what she wants we should be behind her one hundred percent. We're her _friends_."

He turned to Matthew, "Matthew, thank you very much for consulting with us. It was very…. umm…..thoughtful of you. It's nice to know that if Hermione says yes she will be with someone honest and straight like yourself. I'll be sure to mention to her that you're a great guy. Friends?"

Harry stuck out his hand. Matthew shook it.

"Friends," he smiled.

I couldn't believe this. This was not happening.

"_How can you do this?_" I spat at Harry. "_You're supposed to be my friend!_ You're allowing our enemy to – to – do _stuff_ with our Hermione!"

"Enemy?" repeated Harry. "Matthew was never _my_ enemy. This is ridiculous. Dumbledore wants us all to be friends so -"

"_I don't give a cats-tail what Dumbledore says!_ He's stealing my woman!"

"She never was _your woman_. Ron, mate, you've got to get over it."

That was enough. My blood was boiling and I grabbed whatever I could reach –

My hand was stopped in mid-air as I went to throw my potions book at Harry's face. Something cold and strong was gripping it.

"Don't do something you'll regret," Matthew said sharply, his face as hard as steel.

I stared at him for about ten seconds before I realised I was fighting a losing battle. He let go of my arm.

"I know I've probably over-stayed my visit but I'm very curious about something," he said to Harry. "Excuse me if I'm being rude, but where on earth did you get an invisibility cloak from?"

How did he know that?

What had Hermione been telling him?

I knew the same questions were fluttering through Harry's mind too.

"Err, it was my dad's," he replied, clearly puzzled.

"Oh," Matthew said. "That's interesting. I've obviously heard of them but I didn't actually think they existed. You're very lucky."

He glanced at me, my expression furious.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks," he muttered to Harry.

With a movement so fast and swift he was out of sight. I turned around on the spot trying to see where he had gone.

"Where is he?" I raged, snatching my wand. "I'll hex him right now -"

"Relax, he's gone," Harry said. "Vampires have beyond human abilities, don't they? How did he know about my cloak…"

"Hide it," I said quickly. "Lock it up, make it hard to find – he'll be back, and then he'll steal it and -"

"He won't be back. You didn't even try," Harry said blankly.

I stared at him, infuriated. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer for a while.

We both clambered into bed in silence.

Eventually he spoke.

"All I'm saying is, Matthew is a good guy -"

"I know, I know, you keep saying that!" I said, gritting my teeth at the mention of Matthew.

"I think you've just lost a friend. Be careful you don't lose another."

The dorm was completely silent. It took me three hours to fall asleep.


	7. Shock Announcements

**Hey everybody! I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope that 2009 is amazing for you all! **

**I know female vampires cannot conceive children and so I promise I will answer that question in the next chapter. It really helps if you ask me questions because then I know what you want to know and it makes it a better story ******

**Okay, I'll shut up now! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and it would be great if you could review this chapter! **

**Thank you, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Shock Announcements 

It didn't take long for the news to spread that I was going to the Uniting Dance with Matthew Cullen.

We shared most of our classes together, I spent all the free time I could with him -there was no reason for me to not absolutely love my life right now.

We were great friends – nothing more – and that's all I craved.

It's not that I wouldn't go out with him; of course I would. He just technically hasn't officially asked me yet and I didn't want to make the first move. I was his date to the dance. Simple. Maybe if things… developed, over time, we could be something more than just friends. Maybe then people would stop harassing me, wanting the latest gossip about my private life. It was getting quite annoying. There wasn't even anything to tell, because there was no way I would let another soul hear about what happened in the library – that was our special moment, not a gossip opportunity and I was sure Matthew would feel the same way.

The days filtered away, time drawing closer to the highly anticipated dance.

Harry and Matthew seemed to be getting on really well. Matthew frequently told me how good Harry was at Quidditch, even though I knew this already. In turn, Harry told me how quick and agile Matthew was on a broom, thanks to his vampire traits. He made the Beveldown house team; a chaser. At least he was using his inhumane speed for a good reason. It was sort of frightening when he reached the top of the astronomy tower twenty minutes before everyone else. I reckon he's indestructible. I'm sure it takes _a lot _to kill a vampire. I haven't actually researched that yet.

All in all, the vampires seem to be adjusting to life at Hogwarts really well. There has been no more freak incidents due to lack of self-control on their part. The girl in the hospital wing who had been bitten was removed a few days ago. Rumour has it that 's has a special ward for wizards affected by mythical creatures and that's where she's being…minded.

The animal blood seems to sustain the vampires enough for daily life. Honestly: I'm fascinated! If only I could ask a few more questions without being too rude.

Ron, however, has been completely bitter about the whole thing lately. I really wish he hadn't been there in the library – I know he shouldn't have seen that.

I snapped back to the present quickly, my thoughts diminishing. Professor McGonagall was staring at me wide eyed.

"Dozed off, did we?" she said sourly. I could tell she was unimpressed.

"Yes, Professor, I'm really sorry," I said quickly, taking notes as fast as I could.

She pursed her lips and moved on. She leaned over Matthew's desk, who was seated six tables away from me. I reckon McGonagall placed him there deliberately; it was out of any girl's immediate line of vision.

"Mr. Cullen," she said. "Do _you _not feel obliged to take notes as well? Or do you need a hand-written invitation to do so?"

Matthew grimaced. "Sorry, professor. I…I just can't concentrate."

"Oh, really? And why would that be?"

"I feel sick. Stomach ache," he muttered.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well. You may go to the hospital wing. Get the notes off Miss Granger later."

Matthew stood up. He didn't look ill at all. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

He strode quickly and quietly out of the classroom.

Huh.

-

After class, I went straight to the hospital wing to see if Matthew had been taken in.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No sign of him here today. Maybe you misunderstood."

"Are you sure?" I pressed. "He said he was ill and McGonagall sent him here."

She was filling a small flask with purple liquid. "Sorry, Hermione, he hasn't been in. Maybe he went to his dorm for a rest."

Great, I thought. He's nowhere to be seen.

Naturally, I had no idea where the entrance to the Beveldown common room was, being a Gryffindor, and I wouldn't have been allowed in anyway, even if I did know.

Well, he can't avoid me forever.

The bell rang. I had a free period now. Harry and Ron should be around…

"Ouch!" I yelled. A Beveldown had just walked into me, hot tea spilling down my front.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she fretted, moping it off me with her sleeve.

Surprisingly, it was not the tea that was hurting me – it was the impact her _body _had on mine. It was so hard! I knew Matthew was like a stone slab, most of the time, but I didn't think they all were, especially not the girls. I thought he had a rare muscular malfunction or something. I didn't realise it was a_ trait_.

Her silvery, blonde hair was covering one side of her pale, perfect face, her round, blue eyes surveying the mess she had made.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "It's fine – it was just an accident. Um… what's your name?"

"I'm Alexa. Alexa Hale," she smiled in return. "I was just headed to the Great Hall to meet some friends, with this tea." She stared into her half empty cup dismally.

Didn't all vampires have lightening reflexes? Surely she could have stopped the tea from spilling all over me. Matthew would have. And since when did vampires drink tea anyway? Must be all part of the act, I concluded quickly.

"Oh," I said. "That's nice. I'm terribly sorry about the tea. I'm sure you'll find another cup spare. I'm heading to the hall too. I'm trying to find my friends, Harry and Ron."

Her blue eyes widened. "Ron Weasley?"

"Uh … yes, actually. Do you -"

"He asked me to the dance earlier! And I said yes! That's who I'm headed to see too!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Ron? A date? With _her_? He actually asked a vampire? She said _yes_?! Wow. I didn't think Ron had it in him.

"Really?" I asked, obviously shocked. "That's…that's great. I didn't know Ron was even looking for a date…"

"You're not disappointed, are you?" she said, her brow creasing.

"Wha- oh - no – no!" I almost shouted. "No – of course not – I didn't mean that – no. It's just we're best friends and I thought he might have mentioned it. That's all."

"Oh," she said, her face flicking back to its beaming beauty. "Well, let's go find him together then."

She smiled encouragingly and I returned a wary one. Things just keep getting weirder around here.

She walked a few paces in front of me, craning her neck above the taller students.

"There they are," she muttered, inclining her head to the corner or the Great Hall.

We approached them together, when I noticed something else.

Matthew was sat next to Harry, the two of them laughing loudly.

"Something funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh, no," Ron said, throwing daggers at Matthew. "He has just told us a joke about some flamingo's dancing. Again."

"Oh, come on, mate," Harry laughed. "It _is_ funny."

Ron's eyes flickered from my face to the person on my right.

"Alexa," he beamed, staring at her longingly.

He stood up and placed his hands on her hips. She entwined her fingers in his hair, gently. They stood a few feet apart, probably due to Alexa's self control issues. I could see very clearly in Ron's eyes that all he wanted to do was kiss her. She gazed sadly back into his eyes; she must have felt the same way. She obviously didn't have _that_ much self-control.

At that point, I felt quite sorry for Ron. It was clear that they really liked each other. If only she was human…

"Did you hear?" Harry said, oblivious to the heart-wrenching scene that was taking place right beside him.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Ron and Alexa are a couple now. Both going to the dance together."

I put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You look great together."

"Thanks," he said in a daze, still visually engrossed in Alexa.

I turned my attention back to Harry and my apparently ill love interest. "I'm very happy for them. I'm glad Ron's found someone. And yes, Alexa mentioned it."

"You've met my cousin?" Matthew asked.

"Your cousin?" I repeated, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, Alexa is my cousin. And Renesmee's as well, obviously. In fact, she should be along in a few minutes. Back home, they live quite close to our place. They're from my dad's side of the family."

"Oh, shoot!" Harry said, standing. "I was supposed to meet Ginny. I'll have to go."

He got up and hurried away. I noticed Ginny standing in the hall doorway, looking angry.

I decided to think about these matters later and concentrated on the reason why I was here in the first place.

"I thought you were sick," I stated, an obvious touch of worry yet angst in my tone.

"Oh, yeah. That," Matthew said, his eyes suddenly filling with uncertainty. He lowered his velvety voice. "Can I talk to you? In private? Now?"

"I'm no doctor," I warned, all sorts of thoughts running through my brain.

"It's about the dance," he whispered casually in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder at Ron and Alexa. They wouldn't notice if we left.

He rose fluidly, holding out a hand, and lead me to a vacant classroom down the hallway.

"Okay," he said, pacing the classroom floor. "Where do I start?"

I was starting to worry. I'm sure he noticed. I fidgeted with my sleeve. What was this all about?

"Um, well, you could start with why you were sick," I suggested, my voice noticeably uneasy.

"Right. Okay," he said, rubbing his temples. "It's just how to explain this…without – without -"

He got cut off. The booming voice of Dumbledore was echoing through every room and doorway in the building.

"All Beveldown students must report to their common room immediately," he said. "All other students must gather in the Great Hall, at once."

I looked at Matthew. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Listen," he said, cupping my face in his hands. "I love you, Hermione. So if this is the last time I ever see you, I want…no… I _need_ you to know that. Please don't hate me and my family for what we are."

He kissed me gently on the cheek, and disappeared. I spun round, trying to see where he had gone.

He loves me.

Matthew Cullen loves me.

I didn't have time to fully absorb this now. I was being ushered into the Great Hall by some seventh year.

I caught sight of Harry, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Neville and Ginny sitting in a tight group in the same corner as they were last time.

The hall was filling up, people worrying and panicking for no apparent reason. I fought my way over towards them.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ron asked me.

I was very flushed. "Umm… no."

I had no intention of telling them what had just happened here, not with everyone else listening.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, accompanied by a wary looking professor McGonagall.

"Silence," he ordered. People stopped scurrying around instantly.

Everyone stared at Dumbledore, wide eyed and wondering.

"I will not lie to my students," Dumbledore began. He seemed stressed. "A serious incident has just occurred."

Ron shuffled uneasily and gulped.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "A fifth year student has died."

Shocked and stunned conversation broke out across the hall. I turned to Harry and Ron in disbelief.

"You don't think -"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore ordered. "Now, obviously this matter has to be dealt with extremely severely. We have reason to believe that a Beveldown student is responsible for this most appalling and horrible event. Therefore, all Beveldown students will hereby be removed from the castle. The Uniting Dance will also be cancelled."

Oh. My. God. This was not happening. It surely couldn't have been Matthew who –

Dumbledore continued gravely. "We have removed Tanya Orm's body and her family have been informed. They have chosen to have a private funeral, but welcome any Hogwart's student who were close to Tanya or would like to pay their respects. It was a most tragic and unfortunate event.

"However, I can fully assure all of you and your families that nothing, _nothing_, like this will _ever_ happen again at Hogwarts. Your safety is our number one priority and that is the reason why we are taking no chances – the Beveldown students must be removed because the guilty one has not confessed.

"I will ask your minds not to ponder on why or how Tanya was killed. It is unnecessary and disrespectful to the rest of the Beveldown students who played no part in this awful affair. I know some of you have developed close friendships with some of the removed students, and I still encourage friendship and unity between everyone outside school hours, via owl and what not. Do not punish the other students for another fool's mistake.

"And now, all classes are cancelled for the afternoon, as I am sure you all need to come to terms with this unfortunate scenario. That is all."

He stepped down and exited the hall, McGonagall following closely behind him.

Silence rang throughout the hall. No one knew what to think of what they had just been told.

After a few minutes of deep thought, some students got up and left the hall, their faces tear-stained. Others continued to wallow in silence.

I saw Draco Malfoy laughing viciously at the end of the Slytherin table. Evil little ferret.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "I think we need to talk."

Harry, Ron and I removed ourselves from our small group and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

This couldn't be happening – Matthew couldn't be removed! I _loved _him! We needed to spend time together, like a normal couple. I wanted to get to know him even better, to understand his life…

My heart sobbed behind my rib cage.

Matthew. _Matthew_. I couldn't lose him now. No way.

The common room was empty, luckily, the fire crackling in the grate.

"One of the vampires must have killed her!" Ron blurted, loudly.

We slumped down into the dilapidated armchairs by the fire.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Harry thought. "The obvious explanation _is_ that one of the vampires lost control and killed the girl, but couldn't it be possible that it wasn't one of the Beveldown's?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It could have been … someone else."

"Look, Harry, I think it's pretty obvious it was one of them. Dumbledore's cover up attempt wasn't actually very good, especially not to us seeing as we already know what they are. Other students are bound to guess, eventually. It was definitely one of them." I shuddered. "Listen to this…"

I recounted my story of Matthew and me in the classroom before the abrupt assembly.

"He…he told me he loved me," I blushed.

Harry and Ron gaped at me.

Harry was the first one to recover somewhat. "You… you don't think it was… him, do you?"

"No," I said firmly. "Don't you remember? That day in the library?"

Ron grimaced.

I continued. "Matthew has a gift; it's easier for him to be around humans than everyone else. That's how he could…he could kiss me."

Harry rubbed his temples. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. It wasn't him then."

"He… he loves you?" Ron struggled. "He… he _loves_… loves _you_?"

"Yes, Ronald," I snapped. "Why is that so hard to comprehend? Surely you've noticed how close we've gotten. Honestly, a blind man could sense it! Just – just because _he_ loves me Ronald- "

"Stop calling me that!" He retorted. "It's bad enough when my mother does it! And, yes, I've noticed. In fact, I think it's extremely sick and _typical_ Hermione – falling in love with something from a completely different species -"

"You're going out with Alexa -"

"We don't _love each other _though!" he mimicked. "We can't even kiss each other! I just wanted a date for the dance and someone actually happened to accept my offer! I'm not the stupid git that you think I am -"

"I _never -_"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, towering above us. "Just stop it – someone will hear us! I swear, I'm so sick of this – I keep ending up being the peacekeeper between you two! It's ridiculous! You used to be great friends and now all you're doing is snapping at each other's throats! Constantly! Don't you think we should focus on the issue at hand – where have all of the Beveldown students been taken? Hermione, I know Matthew loves you, and that's great. It really is. We've established he didn't bite the girl so who did? Could you guys just quit it for one second?"

I pursed my lips. Maybe I was a bit harsh. My conscience gave in. "Sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

He didn't answer. His eyed the flames intensely, his back facing Harry and me.

I stood up. This obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Look," I said, tears filling my eyes. "I don't know the answers to any of the questions. When I do, I'll let you know. I now have to deal with the fact that the person I love might be in danger. That's something I need to comprehend in my own time and -"

I broke off. My voice gave way and I found myself sobbing aloud. I needed Matthew.

"I'm going to my room," I muttered, tears blurring my vision.

I threw myself on to my bed. I needed to be alone.

I reached for my tissues on my bedside table when I noticed something: There was a purple envelope beside my lamp.

I recognised the writing on the front immediately: It was Matthew's.

I ripped it open, the envelope shredding as a result of my fury.

A few words in neat script were written in the middle of the parchment:

Gryffindor Common Room, Tonight, Midnight.

Meet you there.

Bring Ron and Harry if you want, although I'd rather see you alone.

I'll also understand if you don't show.

All my love, Matthew.

I stared at the parchment. How does he keep performing these miracles?

At least this was comforting: he had been thinking of me.

He had something to say, something to tell me.

I brushed through my hair and dabbed my tears away.

Roll on midnight.


	8. Understanding

Chapter Eight: Understanding 

I stared at the clock on my bedside table. The day was coming to a close, darkness taking over the world, midnight slowly approaching.

I needed to occupy myself; I still had one hour to kill before my secret meeting with Matthew.

Yes, _secret_. I had decided _not_ to inform Harry and Ron about this, even though Matthew said they were welcome to come. This could be the only opportunity I had to speak with him, face to face, before the Christmas holidays. I wanted to savour every dazzling, mesmerising moment with him, without unintelligible interruptions.

I rummaged aimlessly at the bottom of my untidy trunk for something to read. I managed to pull out an old potions book that I had in second year, which would be very appropriate for light reading. I sifted through it quickly, not really bothering to absorb the information. This was useless.

After several attempts to try and satisfy my boredom, including trying to quietly recite the law of transfiguration, I gave up and decided to go and sit in the Gryffindor common room and wait. At least I'd be doing something worthwhile, I thought.

It was completely deserted, naturally; students were supposed to be in bed by eleven. At least when I break the rules, it's for a good reason.

The fire crackled in the grate, the silver moon was visible through a gap in the curtains.

I felt an ominous draft to my left, but then I noticed there was someone by my side.

"You're early," he smiled.

"Matthew!" I almost shouted, throwing my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his stone chest. "I didn't think you'd come."

I snorted. "Don't be stupid – nothing can keep me away from you. I think I'm becoming obsessed," I admitted sheepishly.

We sat facing each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. He inhaled my scent and let out a deep sigh. "Hermione, I wasn't lying, you know, before; I am seriously in love with you."

"The feeling's mutual," I smiled, tracing his jaw line slowly with my finger.

He leaned forward and kissed me; it was rough, edgy, yet passionate and loving.

And it was then I felt whole, complete, as cheesy as that sounds; I realised that this was what I had been missing out on for the past few years at Hogwarts, being always hidden behind books and potions. I remembered what my dad said to me before I boarded the train this year:

_**"You've only got one year left before your NEWT's, so this is your last opportunity to have a fun year in school. Make the most of it."**_

An impulsive instinct hit me right after the recollection of that distant memory, which made me lunge forward, wanting more.

His fingers were entwined in my hair and I pressed myself against his icy body, stroking his face, his lips still locked on mine.

After a few more seconds of pure bliss, we broke apart, panting for breath. I gazed into his eyes.

He laughed quietly, his velvety tone suffocating. "That was awesome."

"I know," I whispered back, in pure awe. "I didn't think I could go that far with you….even though it wasn't exactly far – just a little more pressure."

His brow wrinkled. "It was slightly harder but nothing too challenging. It would only have been too far if we had …you know." Matthew smiled, "Remember; I have a gift."

I lay my head on his chest and he took my hand.

"But now we need to talk," I sighed, diverting my brain back to the real reason we were here.

"Will Ron and Harry be joining us?"

"Umm, no. I'll fill them in later. Growing boys need their sleep," I smiled.

He kissed my forehead. "I never thought I'd see you again. I never thought you'd want to speak to my family or myself again. Not after…"

I closed my eyes briefly; I had felt the same way and I'm sure he understood that.

My heart began beating rapidly as I forced out the question that I'd been dreading to receive an answer to.

"Matthew," I began carefully, sensing his unease. "Who killed that girl?"

He closed his eyes and breathed a single word. "Renesmee."

I jumped in shock, as if I'd just been electrocuted.

Renesmee? A murderer?

"No way," I whispered. "She – she – couldn't have… she would never… I can't believe it…"

"Of course it was a complete accident," he said quickly. "She did everything in her power to force herself to stop drinking but she just…couldn't. I make it look easy, being around humans, but for everyone else, it's complete and utter torture. She was absolutely distraught when she'd realised what she'd done. I couldn't even console her. That's why I faked being sick in McGonagall's class earlier; I smelt Renesmee outside in the corridor and when I managed to get a brief glance of her face from my desk I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"I went straight to her – it took me ages to calm her down. She was thinking the worst. She was feeling suicidal. That's not a good thing to feel when you're a vampire."

"Oh, no, no -" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry, she's okay now," he said quickly, wiping away my tears. "But you can imagine – how would you feel if you'd just killed someone?"

"Why did s-she do it?" I gasped.

He pursed his lips. It almost made me laugh. "I don't know the hairy details but the girl, Tanya, said something about Renesmee to someone else and Renesmee heard and just… lost it. To hear something horrible about you is one thing but to also be battling with the scent of their blood along with the hatred you now feel towards them… it's impossible…" he trailed off.

"And she hasn't confessed yet?" I asked. That would have been the first thing I would have done, being me.

"No, she hasn't," he sighed. "But I do understand why. You know we're _vegetarian_ vampires right?"

"Yes…"

"Our grandfather, Carlisle, fought so hard to become and prove that there is a way for vampires not to be complete monsters; that there is a way that we can live in harmony with humans. The answer was only hunting animals. Our whole family has followed in his footsteps and now she feels as if she's disgraced everyone. I told her she's insane – everyone makes mistakes. She didn't even want to face you guys in the hall today when Dumbledore made the announcement; she was hiding in the girls toilets. That's why I covered for her."

This was turning into an extremely sad reality. I wanted to hug Renesmee right now, to tell her that no one is perfect. To tell her that even though she did an awful thing, I forgive her…

My mind was boggling. "Where have they taken you all? How did you get here?"

He inclined his head towards the window. "We're actually closer than you think. Dumbledore has built temporary accommodation for us in the forbidden forest. It's a prefab-style building that's apparently invisible to the naked eye. It's okay, actually, quite homely. We have the same schedule as if we were in Hogwarts so the only difference is that we're over there and not in here. We constantly being watched and always kept indoors, so we have no escapees. Honestly, it's much more comfortable for us all, not being around humans, but I'd rather be here with you any day."

Yes, I thought. That sounded like Dumbledore….ish. I mean to keep them on the school grounds but just cut them off from everyone else because they're different…. and an obvious health risk to students. Surely we could protest against this…

"How did you escape then?" I wondered.

He fidgeted with his jumper sleeve. "I…erm…hexed the night-guard when he wasn't looking – just some blonde guy. I had no other choice! Dumbledore said if any of us were caught out of bed, we would be expelled forever. I decided I had to take my chances…"

I jumped up immediately, feeling furious. "Matthew Cullen, if you get expelled because of _me_-"

"Relax, Hermione. Everything will be fine," he soothed.

I sat down, deflated. My eyes wandered to a poster on the Gryffindor notice board that reminded me of something.

"No dance then eh?" I said awkwardly.

He sighed. "I know. Renesmee was even more upset when she heard her actions resulted in all of this. Living out there isn't so bad, but cancelling the thing that everyone's looking forward to is rather harsh on everybody, not just her. And now I don't get to be your date either…" he looked like his mind was preoccupied, thinking about something.

He cleared his throat abruptly. He looked uneasy. "Err, Hermione,…you know how I feel about you," he began. "And I know how you feel about me and I've wanted to say this for a while now, so I think I'll just come right out and say it…willyoubemygirlfriend?"

I stared at him.

"What?" I asked; the last thing he said came out as a murmured rush and I couldn't understand a single word of it.

He took a deep breath, again. "I'm no good with things like this… Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I felt my eyes well up with tears again as I comprehended the few single words I'd been longing to hear for quite some time now.

I didn't even have to think about the answer.

I kissed his forehead. "Of course I will. I'd be honoured. You are all I want from now on," I wept.

"Be happy," he encouraged, patting my back. "It's not as if I signed you up for a lifetime in hell or anything – you can dump me if you want to."

I hit him as hard as I could with a rather lumpy cushion. It seemed to have no impact on him. "You _know_ I'm happy – I'm ecstatic actually! You are the only person I have ever felt like this about and I never, ever want to lose you. I reckon we'll make a great couple," I added, playfully.

"I'm hoping so too," he smiled. "This is the first time I've ever had a girlfriend…"

He trailed off, staring into my eyes. I stared back; His eyes were like shining diamonds caught in deep, unfathomable holes of darkness.

"I'm afraid I have to go now," he whispered, sadly, rustling his face in my hair.

"Why?" I whispered back. "You've only gotten here."

"They'll notice I'm gone. Believe me, I wish I could stay, you know I do. But if I get expelled, things will just get more messy."

"Oh, yeah…" I couldn't seem to find any better words.

"I don't know when I'll get a chance to come back, Hermione…" he looked longingly at my face as I let a few tears escape.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Love you, too," I whispered.

He stood up to leave. I knew we'd have to part sooner or later.

Then I thought of something. "Dumbledore said we could communicate by owl!"

He looked thoughtful, zipping up his jacket that I hadn't even noticed he was wearing. "Did he really? That's great then! I'll send you an owl when I know when I can come back -"

"I'll write as much as I can -"

"Of course, me too -"

"And I'll write to Renesmee and tell her that it's okay and Ron can write to Alexa -"

"And I will continue to love you even if we're apart -"

"Yeah, me too, forever -"

His lips pressed down hard on mine. We parted after a few seconds and I walked him towards the window.

"Remember," he said. "I'm not too far away. Goodbye, for now, Hermione."

"Bye, Matthew," I smiled.

"Catch you later, girlfriend," he flashed his brilliant teeth.

And with that he jumped out of the window, without any trouble, and I watched him speed away into the darkness.

Lacking the self-control to move, I slid down the side of the wall by the window, and thought about nothing but Matthew, my boyfriend, until I sank into a deep state of heavenly unconsciousness.


	9. Letters

**Hey everybody, I'm so excited about this chapter! I absolutely cannot wait to hear what you think! Please review and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks, enjoy! :-)**

Chapter Nine: Letters 

"Ron, please, you need to get over it; I feel the exact same way as you do – I really miss Matthew," I said, wincing as I said his name. Just thinking of him felt like my heart had been torn a little bit more. I couldn't bear our separation, but I was going to admit that much to Ron. "But they _are_ only in the forbidden forest and as soon as the Christmas holidays come you can spend two whole weeks with Alexa if you want to. It'll all work out fine, you'll see," I smiled, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically.

My attempts at comfort were rather pathetic.

Ron stared dismally into his bowl of cornflakes, swirling them in circular motions with his spoon.

He shoved the bowl aside and put his head down on the table. "It'll never work out… I'll never see her again… and we can never do things that normal couples do… but I love her… and I want to see her…" He gazed upwards miserably. "Why is my life so tragic?"

Harry put a hand on his back. "Cheer up, mate; you're getting a little carried away. Like Hermione said: it's only two weeks until Christmas. What better present could you ask for?"

Luna and Neville appeared at our sides.

"Hey guys," they said together.

Ginny strode past us, but doubled back and kissed Harry's cheek. "There you are, my irresistible honey monster -"

"Not now," whispered Harry quickly, inclining his head toward Ron who was still gazing mournfully up at the enchanted ceiling, looking as if the world was ending.

"Oh, right," she said, taking the hint as she stood up once more. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat – I haven't completed my History of Magic assignment that's due next class. Binns will kill me if I haven't got it done. See you later guys."

She grabbed a piece of toast and walked quickly out of the hall.

"Has he still not gotten over her?" Luna whispered to me quietly, inclining her head towards Ron.

"Not exactly," I winced, feeling his pain. It had been four weeks since the incident had occurred.

"Look," said Neville, cheerfully. "Mail's here."

I looked up at the enchanted ceiling as hundreds of owls soared down towards us, most carrying envelopes or parcels in their mouths.

Matthew's easily recognisable owl (pure white with a black patch on one wing) glided down gracefully towards me and landed beside my tea.

"Thanks, Varina," I smiled, as I took the two envelopes from her beak. I gave her a bit of toast then she waited expectedly.

I ripped the first envelope open eagerly; I knew it was Matthew's, judging by the neat script on the front. It had been two days since I'd heard from him last.

It read:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm very well, thank you. I assume you are too._

_Life is dull and rather pathetic; we go to class… hunt… go to class again… rest… play chess… that's about it. _

_We mostly stay indoors - no, let me rephrase that – we are mostly KEPT indoors. Dumbledore likes to keep a very watchful eye on us. It's obvious that he doesn't trust us to be on our own, not that I can really blame him. I mean, if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want a pack of monsters loose on the school grounds, not knowing exactly what they're capable of. Writing to you is the only thing that keeps me occupied these days._

_Unfortunately *cringe* I probably won't be able to sneak over to you any time soon – they have professor's stationed at every exit, and some sort of bewitched cameras that alert them if there are any escapees, or so I hear. Unfortunately, I think the circumstances are too risky. If I was expelled, I wouldn't be able to see you until the summer holidays (my parents would ground me for an eternity… not literally, though!) At least this way I know I can see you soon; there's still a chance that they might let us back into the castle if Renesmee confesses… which isn't likely, I'll admit._

_I miss you so much. It is so tempting to run to you right now. I can still smell the sweet scent of your blood from over here. I know you're alive; that's all that keeps me sane these days._

_If I could cry, my tears would be never ending; I can't bear to be away from you. I am slowly coming to terms with how my father felt when he met my mother._

_But, on a high note, I had a rare, fantastic thought last night and so, I wrote to my parents and they said they'd be more than delighted if you said yes….. Would you like to spend this Christmas with my family and me in our home in Washington?_

_I completely understand if you don't want to – two weeks with vampires might sound scary, not to mention dangerous, and you probably want to spend time with your family too. I also don't know how accustomed you are to flying… we'd obviously go by plane from London when we get off the train. My parents said they would pay for all of our expenses: their Christmas present to us._

_I really want to spend time with you… I'd die to see you if I could…_

_Anyway, think about it. I completely understand if you don't want to for any reason – just forget I said anything._

_Send a reply back with Varina A.S.A.P… I'd need to organise travel arrangements if you agree._

_Oh, and if you do agree, make sure to pack lots of socks – it's snowing in Forks right now, not to mention extremely wet and cold…geez, that sounds so unappealing!_

_All my love, forever and ever,_

_Matthew x _

I noticed Varina was staring at me with wide, curious, brown eyes. I didn't even have to think about my reply:

_Dear Matthew,_

_OF COURSE I'd love to spend Christmas in Washington with you and your family – I'd be so honoured and delighted! I'm so excited now! I've got so much to do and arrange….._

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I cannot wait to see you again!_

_I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever!_

_I love you so much… I know I keep saying that but it's the absolute truth!_

_I've never been to the U.S.A – I've always wanted to see the world. Forks sounds great! I can't wait to meet your parents and family – I bet they're just like you!_

_I guess I'll see you on the train in two weeks then – be sure to say thank you so much to your parents – mine will understand – I haven't missed a Christmas since… forever!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione x _

I shoved it hastily into the envelope which Matthew's came in and scribbled his name across the front in capital letters.

"Bring this back to Matthew, as fast as you can, thanks," I said to Varina. She flew off without a seconds thought.

"Guess what?" I said, practically bouncing up and down on my seat as I turned back to my friends. I couldn't contain my excitement. "I'm going to Washington for Christmas with Matthew!"

They stared at me, open mouthed, as I over-cheerfully ate some toast.

"What?" Ron gasped, tearing his eyes away from his own love letter.

"He invited me!" I squealed, tears almost escaping my eyes. "He said his parents would be delighted and they will pay for everything! I am so excited! I can't wait! I'm going to Matthew's house! To meet his family! For Christmas! In two weeks! Eeeeeep!"

"Err… calm down, Hermione," Harry laughed, as I almost knocked over a jug of milk in excitement. "That's absolutely fantastic news! You'll have a great time."

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" Luna squeaked.

"Washington… whoa," Neville comprehended.

"Yeah… I suppose you will enjoy yourself…." Ron said gloomily.

He sighed and continued to read his letter, presumably from Alexa, but after a few seconds his eyes widened so big I swore they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"SHE INVITED ME TO GO TO WASHINGTON WITH HER AND HIM AND YOU TOO!" He yelled, punching the air with glee.

I jumped up and squealed in his ear.

"Merlin!" I gasped, scanning his letter. "This is going to be wonderful! I'm so happy!" I hugged him tightly, his face beaming with happiness.

"Yeah, you'll have a fantastic time," Harry said sadly, his eyes drooping downwards to his food.

I suddenly became very aware of him. Surely Matthew couldn't forget –

"IM GOING TO WASHINGTON WITH YOU TOO!" he yelled, knocking his plate of food to the floor.

"What? Are you sure? How?!" I choked out. He had received no post.

Harry laughed at our confused yet delighted expressions. "Matthew asked me a few minutes before they were removed from the castle! Alexa and him were planning on asking you two and seeing as I usually have either a horrible Christmas at the Dursley's or I'm stuck here over the holiday's, he said I was more than welcome to come too!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said in excitement, still clutching my arm in anticipation. This amazing announcement had all unfolded so fast.

"This is going to be fantastic," I breathed, trying to calm down. I shot playful evils at Harry. "You knew about this all along?"

"He specifically asked me not to tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Surprise… more like a revelation! I have to write to mum and dad immediately…"

I pulled a piece of purple parchment from my bag and wrote a short letter to my parents, telling them of my plans for the holidays. This meant that I had to explain about Matthew and I though; I wasn't sure if they'd approve of a boyfriend.

I'd be sure to mention single bedrooms, I thought, giggling aloud.

Neville and Luna seemed to be absorbed in their own bubble of excitement.

"Do you think he got hit on the head with a stray broom stick and has a concussion?" Neville asked, bouncing up and down like a ferret.

"Or maybe he lost his memory!" Luna exclaimed.

This caught my attention. "Who?" I said, enveloping the letter to my parents.

"Draco Malfoy," Luna replied, still apparently lost in thought.

I looked over at the Slytherin table; Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson sat together in their secluded, little group, talking in hushed voices. I immediately noticed that their slimy, arrogant leader was not sat between them, as was usually expected.

"Hmm…" I said. That wasn't exactly normal. He must be hatching some evil plan somewhere or attempting a criminal offence.

Nothing could distract me right now though. I had so much to do.

I was about to leave my friends and hurry to my room to see what I needed to buy in Hogsmeade for my trip, when I remembered the other envelope that Varina had delivered.

It had ink blotches on the front and my name was written in untidy, small writing in the corner.

I opened it carefully.

It read:

_My life is so pathetic. I hate myself. _

_Renesmee. _

I pursed my lips and wrote my response on the back of hers:

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Cheer up! Ron, Harry and I completely understand why you did what you did and totally forgive you – it wasn't your fault. As for the dance, who cares?! Harry, Ron and I are going to your place for Christmas! I presume Matthew already told you. It's going to be brilliant. We can have our own little party at your house I'm sure. _

_I can't wait to see you again! You'll have to show me a good bookstore when we arrive in Forks. We're all so excited!_

_Speak soon,_

_Hermione. _

That should do, I thought. I didn't want to get roped into a gloomy, upset mood right now, seeing as I had so much to celebrate! Renesmee will just have to pull herself together. I'd already written to her forty-five times telling her that everything was okay. I guess it's up to Matthew now. Nothing could bring me down right now.

Professor McGonagall sauntered through the rows of tables, presumably going to organise her first class of the day. She hesitated walking past Ron, Harry and myself.

"I couldn't help overhearing," she said, eyeing us intently. "Am I right to presume you three will be celebrating Christmas with the Cullen family in Washington?"

"Yes," I smiled, feeling smug.

"Humph…" she began. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm not exactly sure about what you know about the Cullen's, but I'm sure a smart trio like you have probably guessed that they are not the same… species as us. Am I correct?"

I stole a glance at Harry before nodding.

"Very well," she concluded. "I cannot stop you from seeing them over the Christmas period, but be warned: you could be putting yourselves in a _very_ dangerous situation. Be careful."

She smiled in Neville and Luna's direction, who obviously didn't hear what she had just said, and whisked herself away without a backward glance.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked.

"Oh, she was just telling us to enjoy ourselves," Ron said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Harry," I said cautiously, "What about Ginny?"

"Oh, right," he replied. "She's cool with it. You saw her – she's completely buried under course work that she has to get done and she's very likely to get more work to do over Christmas. When Matthew invited me, my first thought was no, obviously. But when I told Ginny she said it was probably better that I go with you guys – this way she'll have no distractions and can finish everything she needs to get done. She doesn't want to fall behind in class again."

"You see her everyday anyway," I said, my eyes drifting towards an open window on the far side of the hall.

"Who'd of thought," Ron smiled. "The Hogwarts trio spending Christmas with the Cullen's."

The bell rang and I gathered up my belongings quickly. I had Herbology in five minutes.

"Tell Professor Sprout I'll be late," Ron called, running in the opposite direction. "I have to tell Mum and Dad the good news."

I walked slowly to class, Harry by my side.

This was going to be one heck of a Christmas.


	10. A Frightening Prospect

**Really sorry for the delay in posting this! My brilliantly-awesome beta (shygirl135) and I had to work out some stuff about this chapter, so it took us longer than usual. Also, my life has been pretty crazy lately, school is SO demanding!! Lmao xD**

**As for this chapter, there is quite a … shocker/surprise. I'm not sure if you saw this coming or not… *evil grin* Enjoy! I'll try and update soon!**

Chapter Ten: A Frightening Prospect 

"Green or beige?" I asked, holding up both sweaters.

"Definitely beige," Ginny replied, sitting cross-legged on my bed while I packed.

I deliberated for a few seconds then threw in both colours; Matthew sounded quite serious about the weather in Forks.

"Listen, Ginny," I said gently, stuffing my shirts into the vacant spaces in my suitcase. "Do you really not mind us going to Forks without you? You know you can tell me if you're unhappy and -"

"Hermione, you've asked me that like fifty times! When will you accept that I'm completely cool with it? Sure, in other circumstances, I'd absolutely love to go with you guys because I know I'm going to miss Harry, but I thought you of all people would understand what I meant when I said I had loads of school-work to catch up on."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "But are you really sure because -"

"Yes! Of course I'd tell you if I was unhappy. Honest!" she added, as I gave her a doubtful look.

I methodically searched through my chest of drawers for a blue, hand knitted scarf that my parents had given me last winter.

"I'll make sure Harry writes to you everyday," I said, making a mental note to remember to pack some parchment and a quill.

"Don't be silly. I want him to enjoy himself. He hasn't exactly had the best life so far has he? He doesn't need to be worrying about me," she replied, opening a packet of jellybeans.

"Hmm…" I murmured, not completely convinced.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny smiled, jumping up. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

She ran over to her bed and took a small parcel out from underneath a pile of clothing. She was generally a messy roommate.

"Can you give Harry his Christmas present for me on Christmas day, seeing as I won't be there? It's only small, so it won't take up much space in your case," she asked, handing me the parcel.

"Of course," I smiled. "No problem. Speaking of which, I have no idea what to get Matthew…"

There was a knock on the dormitory door. I looked around; we were the only two in the dorm.

I hesitantly opened it – who knocks?

It was Harry, out of breath and flushed.

"Come – come quickly. Ron's outside. Y-you'll never guess what I've just seen," he struggled.

"I can't, I'm with Ginny -"

"Tell her you have to be somewhere – it's important."

Judging by the stern look he was giving me, I ran back to my bed and shut my case.

"Who is it?" Ginny enquired.

"Oh, uh, Neville says that Sprout wants to see me immediately. Something to do with the mandrakes…"

"Oh, okay," she smiled. "I have studying to do anyway. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye, Ginny," I waved, exiting the dorm.

Harry and Ron were standing at the portrait hole, waiting impatiently for me.

"Where have you been?" Ron moaned. "You've got to see this."

"What -"

I could say no more, seeing as I was being forcefully dragged through the corridors of the castle and hastily shoved through doorways.

"Harry – stop! What's the matter?"

"You'll see," he grumbled, pushing me through the doors leading into the Great Hall.

They stopped, panting for breath, apparently waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" Ron demanded.

"Well what?" I said, not knowing what I was supposed to be looking at.

"Over there," Harry spat, pointing to the Slytherin table.

I understood immediately what their raging faces were referring to.

Draco Malfoy, surrounded by several ogling Slytherins, was practically glowing.

His skin: paler than ever.

His eyes: as black as coal.

His face: framed in concentration.

His fists: clenched.

His whole being: frighteningly perfect.

Pansy Parkinson sat down beside him, and as she kissed his cheek, he flinched.

"Oh…my…god," I choked, holding onto the edge of the table for support.

"We know," Harry and Ron said in unison, their voices lifeless.

I concentrated on breathing. This was very far from good news.

"How?" I shouted, several faces turning in my direction.

"Keep your voice down," Harry murmured. "Come here."

My body seemed to have trouble functioning. My feet were planted firmly on the floor, my eyes never leaving his face.

Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me into a vacant classroom in the corridor. The same classroom, coincidentally, that I had last spoken to Matthew in. It made me shiver.

"Why? How? Who?" I spluttered, slamming my fist down hard on a desk. "Who in the name of Merlin turned Draco Malfoy into a… a…" It was so hard to comprehend. "Into a vampire?"

"Dunno," Harry muttered. "But he was nowhere to be seen the other day, remember?"

Of course I remembered; it made sense now. He must have been going through his… transition.

"Who did it? Which one of them did he blackmail this time? Why would he even want to become a vampire?" I raged, knocking over a stack of parchment.

Ron cleared his throat. "I reckon it was one of the Beveldown students he was practically glued to before they were evacuated. Remember that day in Defence Against the Dark Arts? What were their names – elephant and asshole -"

"Eli and Alfred," I said through clenched teeth. Matthew had said he'd hated them.

"That would make sense," Harry sighed. "No wonder he was so pally with them."

"But _why_?" I stressed. "This is Malfoy – I doubt he'd want to be eternally damned forever! He's scared of ferrets, for Merlin's sake! Why would he want to become a vampire? It couldn't have been an accident – there would have been rumours. There has to be a reason! It's not just a fad or a fashion statement; why would he choose – terrible things are going to happen – imagine what he can do now -"

"Stop hyperventilating Hermione – relax. Just wait till Dumbledore finds out. He'll have a thing or two to say, I'm sure," Harry said, stroking my arm.

"Right – Dumbledore…"

I tried to breathe normally.

It was 22nd of December, the last day before the Christmas holidays.

Draco Malfoy was a vampire.

"No, no, no," I moaned, holding my head in my hands. "This cannot be happening! Draco – a vampire – he'll kill the whole lot of us in ten seconds flat! How – _just how_ – could Dumbledore allow this to happen! What will Draco's parents do? Their perfect, stupid, pig-headed, slimy, blonde son a – a-"

Harry took my hand and counted while I tried to focus properly.

"How _on earth_ is he controlling himself out there? He'd have to be a vampire for months; years even, to have self-control that good. It doesn't make sense," I grumbled miserably, panting slightly.

"Maybe he's only half vampire," Ron speculated.

Harry laughed. "Looks to me like he's gotten the whole package."

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was seven thirty.

"Well, we can't go near him, that's for sure," I said, pacing.

"He'd eat us for dinner. He hates us," Ron gulped. "Why did he get bitten? Of all people! A flaming lunatic…"

"It's a damn good thing we're going to Fork's tomorrow," Harry said, scratching his head. "We'll be out of his reach, Dumbledore will have time to harass Draco, and we may get some answers from Matthew and Renesmee. They might have noticed something funny going on with Eli and Alfred when they were removed."

"Yeah, you're right," I breathed. "He can't harm anyone over Christmas – he always goes home. Let his family deal with him. I can't imagine Lucius being happy."

I tried to focus on something else. I was determined not to let worrying about what Draco might do distract me from possibly the best holiday of my lifetime. I would see Matthew in less than forty-eight hours.

"Have you guys packed yet?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Er…"

"Not exactly…"

I frowned. "Well maybe you should do that now, while it's still early. You will need your sleep tonight. The Hogwarts Express leaves at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, remember? And then we have an extremely long flight -"

"We know, Hermione," they sighed, rolling their eyes.

I usual circumstances, I would have snapped back at them, but there were many other things to deal with right now.

"Um…" I blushed. "I – I have no idea what to get Matthew for Christmas. What do you get your boyfriend who has, well, everything? Any suggestions?"

They exchanged a glance with one another and began laughing hysterically.

"What?" I demanded. This was quite a sudden change in atmosphere.

Ron managed to regain control and spluttered "Hermione Granger – asking us – for help!"

He doubled down with laughter.

"Like you have all of your presents bought, Ronald Weasley," I snapped. I couldn't help myself.

"Actually, I do," he said, fighting a smile.

"Me and all!" Harry added.

I sighed. "If I'd of known you'd be cackling like baboons I wouldn't have asked. I'll see you two in the morning. Make sure you tell me if you see anything suspicious going on and -"

I cut off. Something fluttering and familiar was perched on the windowsill outside the classroom, sodden parchment in its beak.

"Varina?" I wondered aloud. It was unmistakably Matthew's owl.

I ran to the window and opened the shutter. She threw the piece of weather-beaten parchment in my direction.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_I cannot wait to see you, my love. We will be reunited soon, I hope._

_I've just found out some rather unfortunate news. I daresay I saw it coming:_

_Dumbledore announced that we (us vamps!) will be leaving the school grounds on the Hogwarts Express tonight, not tomorrow morning as we'd hoped. This is obviously to ensure the rest of the schools safety. He is obviously not taking ANY chances._

_As a result, earlier flights back to Washington were organised for my fellow students and I._

_We will have no other choice but to meet Harry, Ron and yourself in Washington airport, rather than Heathrow. It basically means that we will be apart for a further 9 or 10 hours._

_Don't let this bring you down – we will still be seeing each other tomorrow… just at a different time._

_I know you've flown before, so everything should be fine._

_All my Love,_

_Matthew xxxx _

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

I handed the parchment to him and he read it aloud.

"Well," Ron sighed. "Like Matthew said; it's not the end of the world. It'll just be the three of us travelling. We'll still see them tomorrow."

I sighed. Ron was right. It wasn't a major problem.

"I'm going to bed now," I muttered, slightly disappointed, "See you in the morning."

We exchanged goodnights and I exited the classroom.

I wandered up to the Gryffindor common room, mostly in a daze, not really focusing. There was so much to think about.

I was about to tell the Fat Lady the password when an unexpected voice caught me off guard.

"Hey, Granger," someone called.

I gulped. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, slightly shaken, his beauty (although I wouldn't like to admit it) very overpowering.

"Better watch out, mudblood," he smirked, flashing his teeth.

I didn't even see him walk away. I clutched my stomach. I felt sick.

"Would you like some assistance?" the Fat Lady wondered.

"No, I'm fine," I gasped, everything but.

I forced myself into the common room and up to the girl's dormitory, where I curled up like a ball on my bed, fully clothed.

After two hours of shaking and tears of worry, I finally fell asleep.


	11. Journey

**Hey people! I really hope you like this chapter – I think it's my favourite chapter so far! ^ ^ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed – I REALLY appreciate it! 3 I would love reviews on this chapter too :-) I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Eleven: Journey **

I snatched Ron's hand luggage and delved through it frantically, most of its contents spilling out onto the floor.

"It has to be here," I cried. "How on earth could you have forgotten your passport Ronald Weasley? Don't you understand how important it is? After I reminded you over one hundred times last night -"

I pulled out a shabby looking booklet, exhaled, and thrust it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered sheepishly, handing it to the security guard who glanced briefly at it then allowed us onto the shuttle bus.

I picked myself up off the ground, people groaning at the small hold up we had caused. Trust Ron to be so unprepared.

We found three vacant seats on the shuttle and slouched down into them gratefully. We had been queuing in Heathrow Airport, London, for over three hours and the clock had barely tolled ten in the morning. I hoped that was the worst part of our journey over and done with. It would be all worth it, I thought, once I get to see Matthew again. It had been too long.

"I don't understand why we can't just _fly_ to Forks, our way, or use a portkey or something," Ron complained quietly, conscious of the Muggles, as the shuttle started moving towards the plane. "The Muggle way is so _long_ and frustrating and come on – why make me take off my _belt_? I just don't get it."

"Firstly, if we flew to Forks, _our_ way," Harry added, surreptitiously. "We would probably die along the way. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to fly from England to the U.S.A. – the distance is just too large. Secondly, I don't even think I'd _like_ to flyto the U.S.A. – the Muggle way is much more relaxing, even if it does involve endless queues and overpriced food. Planes are good, Ronald, hold onto that."

Ron, nevertheless, continued moaning. "And really, out of the three of us, I'm the only one who has never even been acquainted with the whole ordeal of flying and plane's before, so you can't really blame me if I forget my passport or get lost in all of that madness back there. Hermione's flown hundreds of times and even though you haven't, Harry, you still grew up with Muggles so you know what to expect."

A man moving from the back of the shuttle to the front elbowed Ron in the ribs, accidentally, as he passed by us.

Ron grimaced. "This plane better be nothing less than luxury. I'm warning you, Hermione; I'm this close to evaporating into thin air here-"

"Keep your voice down," I whispered. "This parts almost over. Look -" I pointed, "- there's our plane."

Ron gaped at the size of the plane for at least thirty seconds – it was an American jumbo jet. Really – what was he expecting? A flying Mini?

We boarded the plane quite fast. I took extra care to help Ron with things such as finding our seats and placed his luggage in the overhead compartment for him. He was still in awe of the Muggle way of travelling.

"What's this?" he asked, fiddling with the buttons on his armrest. We were seated halfway down the plane, the only three in our aisle.

"Don't touch it now," I said, filling the basket in front of my seat with jellybeans and chocolate for the journey, and also a copy of Wuthering Heights, my latest read. "It's for adjusting your seat after the plane has taken off."

"Oh…" he said, scratching his head."Best relax then, hadn't we? The others have probably arrived by now. I want to see Alexa again! You said the flight is going to take eight hours -"

"_At least_ eight hours – it depends on the speed the pilot travels at and the wind too… Are you okay Harry?"

Harry was staring out onto the vast runway through his side window. He looked dismal.

"It's just…" he began, taking in his surroundings like a child standing in a candy store for the first time."When I was smaller I always wanted to go on a plane. The Dursley's were always jetting off on foreign holidays, leaving me with Mrs Figg. When I was about eight I remember thinking, 'someday I'll leave this place, someday I'll fly'… and well, now it's happening. It feels… good."

Tears brimmed the edges of my eyelids, leaving me feeling rather stupid and pathetic. "You're going to love it. I promise," I smiled. "Once we take off… nothing's stopping us. We'll have such a wonderful Christmas with Matthew, Renesmee, Alexa and their family. It will be our best Christmas yet, I'm sure of it."

I couldn't help but think about my vampire friends; being on a plane meant that I was one step closer to seeing my true love, my vice, my soul mate. The way he smelt, his gorgeous body, his passion, his traits – I craved for them now more than ever.

There was an overhead announcement about safety and other general travelling instructions, also including a short speech from the pilot.

The plane took off only five minutes later than scheduled, Ron gripping my arm so hard it felt like it was severely bruised. He looked utterly petrified, his face framed with horror, shock pulsing through his body.

"Ron – it's okay," I soothed, "That's how a plane takes off. It's supposed to be like that." You'd swear he was a five-year-old child, clinging to his mummy.

"It-it c-can't fall, can it?" he whimpered pathetically. Honestly, what _was_ he expecting?

Being as insensitive as we were, Harry and I couldn't help but laugh loudly at poor Ron. He didn't have a clue.

"Of course not, Ron. Who'd of thought you'd be scared of planes," Harry laughed, savouring the images of his horrified friend. It _was_ pretty funny.

Ron laughed nervously and refrained from talking. He concentrated on the small screen playing a children's movie over our heads, obviously trying not to show how scared he was.

I flicked through the aeroplane gift shop brochure freely, until I remembered that I still hadn't bought a Christmas present for Matthew yet.

I considered the options I had: Cologne, a model aeroplane, a key ring… nothing special enough.

"Excuse me," I said to the airhostess with the trolley as she past. "You don't have any… travel vouchers, do you?"

Harry stifled a laugh. It wasn't as if I had any better options. I had to get him _something_. Ron continued staring at the screen, growing continuously paler as he battled against his willpower.

"Yes, ma'am, we do," the lady smiled. "To what value?"

"Erm… two hundred dollars worth, please, so that they can be spent in America," I said, in a low voice.

Harry gaped at me. "Since when do you have that kind of money?"

"College fund," I mumbled. I still had plenty left.

The lady handed me the vouchers in return for my cash.

"Is-is he okay?" she asked, looking nervously at Ron.

Ron had gone unbelievably pale, sweat on his brow.

"He-he doesn't like planes," I replied, looking anxiously at Harry.

The airhostess fumbled in a drawer in her cart. "Give him this," she said, handing me a sick bag. "Plane sickness affect's the best of us."

She bid us a pleasant journey and continued on her stops down the aisle.

"Travel vouchers?" Harry repeated, tucking into a full English breakfast he had just received. "What's the point in that? If Ginny got me plane vouchers…"

I looked sheepishly at the floor. "I just thought… you know, over the summer, he'll be in America and I'll be in England. I thought if I got him travel vouchers he'd be able to come and visit me for free. We could spend weeks together and he'd be able to kiss me, cuddle me… surely that's the best possible present I could have gotten him."

"Hmm…" Harry muttered, chewing on some bacon. "Maybe…when you put it like that. Still pretty lame though."

Ron eyes widened and he placed a hand on his stomach. He stood up abruptly and made a dash for the nearest toilet. I was sure the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

I sighed deeply and indulged myself in a chocolate muffin. Boys.

***

"Miss, miss," a voice said as I opened my eyes.

It was the airhostess. "We've arrived," she smiled sympathetically.

I sat up straight. I hadn't even realised that I'd dozed off.

"Where are my friends?" I wondered, still disoriented.

"They're in the lavatory. The one with the red hair hasn't been well at all…" She sighed and continued waking other passengers.

I looked out the window. It was bright outside.

I was in America. I had arrived. Matthew was close by.

Adrenaline pulsed through me veins as I jumped up excitedly, grabbed my hand luggage, and sped to the bathrooms.

"Harry? Ron?" I called, knocking on the door.

Harry opened the door, looking rather pale himself.

"Ron's… not in a very good state," he sighed, looking defeated.

He appeared by Harry's side, clutching a fresh barf bag.

"Never…" he whispered, trying to form a sentence, clutching the door frame."Never – bring – me – on – a – plane – again."

"You look awful!" I cried. He was still extremely pale, his once terrified face now deathly looking. "Harry - why didn't you wake me? He looks like he needs a doctor!"

"I'd say it's just plane sickness, fear of flying, that sort of thing," Harry said, concerned for his friends well being but being logical at the same time. "He should be fine in a few minutes. Can you imagine the journey home now?"

Ron turned away and puked again in the toilet.

"I have a feeling we will never be able to say 'aeroplane' again," I sighed, Ron retching violently in the background.

It took us another half an hour to get Ron in a fit position to get off the plane and into the tunnel which joined us to the airport. A doctor was waiting.

"If he's not feeling better in an hour, call me," he smiled, in a very strong American accent. "It just looks like regular travel sickness though."

We walked very slowly into the airport where we were to collect our baggage.

"I'll carry yours, Ron," Harry offered, lifting it off the conveyor belt.

"I'm… fine," Ron grunted, everything but.

We wandered into arrivals, greeted by a crowd of people waiting for their loved ones.

I scanned the crowd. "I don't see them!" I gasped. Where were they?

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun round to find myself looking at my irresistible boyfriend.

"MATTHEW!" I screamed, dropping my cases and wrapping myself around his body.

He sniffed my hair. "I've missed you so much," he smiled, holding me tightly.

He hadn't changed one bit. He was as beautiful as ever. But then again – vampires don't age, do they?

"I never want to be away from you again," I whispered, tears overflowing in my eyes.

His lips crushed against mine.

We kissed passionately, ignoring the jeers from onlookers.

We were reunited at last.

His hands were entwined in my hair. I held him so closely, feeling his body frantically, making sure he was real. Making sure he was my Matthew, the one I adored, my most treasured possession. I suddenly realised how miserable my life was without him.

This was the best moment of my life.

It was the best feeling ever.

"I love you, Hermione," he gasped, as we broke apart from our embrace.

"I love you so much," I replied. "You seriously have no idea."

He hugged me tightly again as if our bodies couldn't bear to be separated. His eyes shined like diamonds.

"Welcome to Washington," he whispered in my ear.

I kissed him again; I couldn't refrain myself. It was like some cheesy love story, where the girl finds her prince.

If my life ended right now I would be immensely happy. It was pure bliss.


	12. Feelings of Forever

Hey everyone! I know it's been like… weeks since my last update! I'm hoping you'll forgive me though – I'm pretty certain you'll recognise some faces in this chapter ^.^ *excited giggle* This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed my story so far; I probably wouldn't continue writing without all of your reviews: DenalisFaveVamp, bellalestrange2003, shygirl135, leafs4eva90210, IwishIwasAtHogwarts, shadefantasma, PocketfulOfSunshine95, Chilly-Pepper, Red red red ribbon, Randomness is Bliss, mylove24, OceanKitsune, Lotus Elixir, callie258, ryanunmole123, pstibbons, skopde, 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes, wildmageminx, Fire Daughter, Little Granger, Nosilla, corndawg88, sing for me, msmess21907, Darkness-Lightness, vanillabean18, jesse2818, sk8ergrl700. Hope you like it – Please review xxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Twelve: Feelings of Forever

I held Matthew close as we were ushered through arrivals and into a much busier part of the airport, which held the exit out into the vast, continental US. I could hardly believe where I was, never mind the fact that the person I held in my arms at this very moment was indeed Matthew Cullen, my boyfriend.

Ron and Alexa held hands, continuously staring into each other's eyes. I knew this was their special way of reuniting, their feeling of everlasting love. Ron seemed to have forgotten all about his plane sickness, pure love the cure. Staring into each other's eyes was their physical love, so much so that I even felt awkward watching.

Harry hugged Renesmee briefly as Ron and I were reunited with our lovers.

It only took Renesmee seconds to put our cases in the boot of her car and return to our sides.

"Would you like to meet some of my family?" Matthew smiled.

"They're here?" I gasped. Now I was nervous. Not because they were vampires though. If I wasn't accepted, if they didn't like me, my relationship with Matthew would undoubtedly be over.

He laughed his velvety laugh. "Relax, Hermione. It's only my parents and my grandparents. We thought having the _whole _family coming to collect you at the airport might be a bit… daunting. You already know Renesmee or Nessie as my family calls her. Everyone else is so excited to meet all of you, honest. I'm sure they'll love you." Despite his comforting words, this didn't cure the anxious and now nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Are your parents here?" Ron asked Alexa, gulping as he surprisingly caressed her cheek.

"No, my parents are at the house," she replied, tousling his mop of orange hair. She seemed to be getting noticeably better at controlling herself. "They're putting up the Christmas decorations. We do _try_ and act human," she laughed.

Renesmee lead the way through a crowded café on the outskirts of the busy part of the airport, manoeuvring around tables gracefully.

Right down the back in the left corner sat four amazingly beautiful people around a small, circular table.

It was _so_ obvious that these were Matthew, Alexa and Renesmee's relatives. I didn't need an introduction.

When they saw us approaching, Matthew squeezed my hand tightly and smiled his crooked smile. He seemed relatively at ease.

"Ah, you all arrived safely I see," said one of the four vampires, standing up and offering me his hand. He had luxurious bronze hair tossed over his head and golden eyes, exactly the same as Matthew's.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my family," he smiled. I felt faint with excitement. "I'm Edward Cullen, Matthew and Nessie's father, and Alexa's uncle."

This didn't surprise me; Matthew was almost an exact younger replica of this undoubtedly beautiful person.

"It's so nice to meet you," I smiled, shaking his hand. I could tell he was trying to be gentle.

"This is my wife and Matthew and Nessie's mother, Bella," he said, indicating the vampire to his left; a woman with brown, wavy hair and matching brown eyes, like Renesmee's. Needless to say, she was gorgeous too. She smiled at me, although I sensed that she was not as controlled as the other vampires.

"- this is Carlisle Cullen, my father and Matthew, Nessie and Alexa's grandfather."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you all," Carlisle smiled, offering us his hand. I shook it nervously. He wore a long, white jacket. He looked like a doctor of some sort.

"And finally, for now," Edward smiled, placing his hands on the last and slightly older looking female vampire's shoulders. "This is Esme, my mother and their grandmother."

My definition of grandmother was a kind, old lady with wrinkles and a bent back. Esme was the exact opposite.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you," she gushed, while offering us chairs.

I accepted the seat and clutched Matthew's arm excitedly. The nerves had left my system I was almost bouncing up and down with anticipation. These vampires were so _kind_. I now felt stupid for feeling wary – they seemed like wonderful people. I wanted to get to know his family really well and to be bound to Matthew for the rest of my life.

I saw the pattern of my future unfolding in front of my eyes. I had a really strong feeling that I would be part of this family someday, whether human or vampire I couldn't tell. This just somehow seemed… right.

On another note, I was completely gob-smacked by how controlled they all were. They were more human than Fred and George Weasley at times.

"Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme," Matthew said, taking my hand in his lap. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," I smiled, blushing slightly. "Matthew has told me lots about you all and I am so honoured that you are allowing my friends and I to spend Christmas with yourselves and your family. I'm really looking forward to my stay in Forks."

"We hope you will feel very welcome with us, Hermione," Edward said, placing an arm around his wife, Bella. Whether this was a restraining arm or a loving arm I would never know.

Alexa cleared her throat. "Everyone, even though my parents aren't here, this is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley."

"Very nice to meet you too, Ronald," Carlisle replied, extending an arm.

"Er… call me Ron," he mumbled. I sensed he felt _very_ uncomfortable; if I knew Ron, he was probably over-conscious of the fact that he was surrounded by a proper coven of vampires for the first time in his life.

"And I'm Harry, but I have a girlfriend back home," Harry laughed jokingly. I'm sure he didn't need an introduction though.

"Well," Esme smiled, sounding slightly relieved. "That's the hard part over. Now that we all know each other, why don't we just head straight to the house? Jasper phoned and said that everything is ready for our guests."

"Great idea," Bella smiled. "We can get to know each other a little better in the car. You all seem like lovely people."

Carlisle caught Edward's eye and laughed. "Send your offspring to England and they come back with arm candy."

"Carlisle," Matthew, Alexa and Nessie groaned in unison.

"Well, everyone has someone embarrassing in their family, don't they?" Harry laughed.

I joined in with the laughter, savouring every moment. It was too perfect.

"Ron, Alexa, Nessie, Harry," Edward said, politely, "Would you mind travelling with Carlisle and Esme in their car? Our car is much too small to fit everyone, unfortunately."

"Certainly, no problem," Harry smiled, grinning at me wildly. He had stated to me before that Matthew had told him that his family were the proud owners of some _very_ expensive vehicles. This obviously thrilled him.

"We'll speak to you later then," Carlisle smiled, escorting Esme and my friends out into the parking lot.

"This way, lovebirds," Bella smiled, as Matthew and I, arm in arm, followed his parents out to their car.

They were a few steps ahead of us. Matthew nuzzled his head against mine.

"Well?" he whispered.

"Well what?" I smiled, teasing him slightly.

"They're trying to behave," he laughed, as we entered the parking lot. "I warned them not to be too embarrassing."

"They're all so lovely," I smiled, almost tearing up. "You are really lucky, Matthew Cullen."

"I know," he smiled, opening the car door for me.

It was only then that I realised what car I was about to get into: it was a pristine, yellow Porsche.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is… amazing!"

"Like it?" Edward asked, closing Bella's door for her. "It's not ours though; it's Alice's, Matthew's aunt. I bought it for her a while ago and she insisted we pick you guys up in it; it's much more feminine than my car. She didn't want us to come across too bold."

I climbed into the back seat with Matthew. It had a cream, leather interior and numerous added features.

Edward reversed smoothly and we hit the highway.

Matthew coughed conspicuously. "Err…dad?"

"Yes, son?" Edward replied, turning around to look at Matthew.

This frightened me a bit; shouldn't he have his eyes on the road?

"Erm…" he said awkwardly. "Why are you driving so slow?"

I looked at the speed meter: he was going eighty-five miles per hour. Surely that was enough?

Edward exchanged a glance with Bella and they both began laughing, as if sharing some private joke.

"What?" Matthew demanded, baring his teeth.

Edward recovered first, "Please excuse us, Hermione, we didn't want to scare you."

"Scare me?" I asked, nervously. Matthew put his arm around my waist.

"You see," Bella laughed. "The first time I ever took a ride with Edward, when I was a human, he was driving so fast that I nearly had heart failure. He usually doesn't even wear a seat belt. He likes to drive _very_ fast."

"Hang on," I said, sitting forward. "You were human when you fell in love with Edward?"

"Yes," said Bella, sounding confused. "Didn't you know that?"

"Um… no. I thought vampires only fell in love with other vampires," I admitted sheepishly.

"How would you explain our relationship then?" Matthew grinned at me.

"Point taken," I laughed. It seemed Bella and I had more in common than I could have ever thought possible.

"So do you mind fast driving, then? That is _very_ fast driving?" Edward asked.

"Wouldn't the police stop you?"

"Hermione," Edward laughed. "We're _vampires_."

With that the sports car lunged forward with tremendous speed, dodging every other car with ease, mingling in between vehicles violently. The rules of the road in America seemed to be _very_ different to those back in England.

"Scared yet?" Matthew joked, holding me close.

"No," I admitted, kissing his cheek. "I trust you."

Within a few minutes, we past the welcoming signpost for Forks and took a turn leading into an over-grown forest. The road was merely a dirt track and the forestry stuck out at every angle. I had no idea where we were going.

Slowly but surely, the forestry smoothed out into acceptable shrubbery and tamed wildlife with Christmas wreaths, holly and berries and fairy lights, as a huge, white house came into view.

All I could do was gape.

"This is your home?" I whispered, suddenly realising that it looked like Matthew and I came from exact opposite backgrounds. It looked like a millionaire's hideaway.

"This is the family home," Edward announced proudly, parking the car next to a red Lamborghini. I would have liked to have seen the look on Harry's face if they had travelled in _that_ vehicle.

"Myself and Bella own a cottage in the woods, about three minutes away from here, which is where we live with Matthew and Nessie. Even though we had an extra room added when the second of our twins came along, it's still too small to fit everyone in it. We spend most of our time in main house."

"What twins?" I asked, curiously.

Matthew coughed suspiciously. "Didn't I ever mention that?"

"Mention what?" I replied.

He looked confused. "Nessie and me – we're twins."

I was pretty certain that this little detail had never entered any of our conversations before.

"What?" I said. This was interesting.

"I thought you knew already!" he added in his defence. "I'm really sorry, Hermione – I honestly though I'd told you -"

"It's okay," I smiled. I kissed his cheek. "I forgive you."

He smiled back at me, grateful for my forgiveness.

Something told me he left that detail out for a reason. I'd get back to him on it later.

Right now, I was still in shock. I was honestly expecting a four hundred and twenty year old mansion, filled with coffins and skulls. This was a Christmas haven.

"Come on in," Matthew smiled, leading me inside.

We found Harry, Ron, Alexa and Nessie standing around a grand, white piano in the hall, Ron and Harry tucking into chocolate strawberries.

It was spectacular; every wall was paned with glass, space the least of their problems in this house. It was furnished simply and elegantly, white being the most prominent colour. A massive, sparkling Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the room, presents nestled safely underneath. Red baubles hung from the ceiling, holly and berries wrapped up and around the banisters of the staircase. Christmas tunes were playing throughout the house, fake snow covering the window ledges and glass candy canes placed randomly throughout the house. It was like a breath of fresh air, mixed in with a winter wonderland theme.

The smell of roast beef and gravy was filtering through a gap in the doorway, presumably leading into the kitchen. I hoped they weren't going to too much trouble on our behalf.

"Want to meet the rest of them? They are seriously eager to meet you all," Matthew asked.

"Of course," I smiled, Harry and Ron nodding, paralysed by this home as much as I was.

"Come on in, guys," Matthew yelled, taking my coat from me. It took mere seconds for the rest of the family to join us.

Acceptance was one thing, but feeling loved was another.

Both feelings were mingled with overwhelming welcome and adoration as I met the rest of the family. The best Christmas ever had just begun.


	13. Stupid Thing Called Love

**Hey everyone, hope you are all well! It's only something like…4 weeks *squeals* until I get my summer holidays, which means I will be able to update much more regularly in the future. I really hope you like this! It took me a while to write :-) Please comment and tell me your thoughts :-) Love you all! xxXXxx**

Chapter 13: Stupid Thing Called Love

My eyes scanned Matthew's bedroom feverishly. I had never known someone to own more books than myself.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I caressed the infamous book's spine gently.

"It's Alice's," he mumbled quietly to himself whilst fidgeting with his shoelaces. His bronze hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, filtering through a gap in his bedroom curtains.

I stifled a laugh. "It is a classic, Matthew, nothing to be ashamed of," I smiled, sauntering towards him.

Even though Ron, Harry and I were staying in Carlisle and Esme's house rather than Matthew's, Matthew insisted that I went over to see where he and his family lived almost immediately after meeting the rest of his relatives.

On top of Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Bella, there were also four other members of this coven that we met on arrival, who were all, strangely enough, Edward's foster siblings: Alice, a tiny, almost fairy-like vampire, who welcomed us with open arms (literally) and her partner, Jasper, who merely looked at us and fled the room. Matthew explained later that he was still not as strong as the others, even with _Bella_ being the newest adult vampire.

If that wasn't awkward and mortifying enough for us, Rosalie, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, refused to say two words to us. Edward explained that she is highly against any humans intimately socialising with the coven and that she was highly against Bella dating himself at first too, so it was no big deal. I still felt awful and out of place, as if I was imposing, which Matthew had assured me that I wasn't.

Lastly there was Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, who was quite literally huge. I was pretty certain that his _fist_ would flatten me if I got within its range. In saying this, he's an extremely nice person, loves a joke, and Ron's expression when Emmett walked into the room was absolutely priceless. It is embedded in my memory in stone forever.

Edward and Bella's cottage itself was nestled in the middle of the forest, surrounded by wildlife and blooming flowers. It wasn't very big, and you could clearly see where the cottage was extended after Matthew was born. It was beautiful, like something from a picture book.

Inside wasn't very big, unlike Carlisle and Esme's house, which was still visible from the sitting room window. It had a small sitting room, all walls shrouded in a blur of books and CD's, a very petite kitchen which I guessed wasn't used very often, and three pokey bedrooms. It was my exact definition of cute.

I sat on Matthew's knee. He delicately kissed my cheek. "It's actually a good book. I need something to occupy myself while most normal humans sleep, don't I?" he paused. "But it really is Alice's."

I grabbed a cushion and hit him across the head with it. My attempts at pain were feeble.

"Where did Harry and Ron get to?" I wondered aloud. One minute we were all socialising in the big house, then I find myself alone with Matthew in his bedroom in the cottage, ten minutes away from the rest of the family. It's amazing the things you don't notice when you are paralysed by love in the middle of your very own fairytale.

"Must be outside with Emmett," he replied. "I'm sure there are some very intense games of arm wrestling taking place close by."

I nuzzled my head against his icy cold chest.

"Is it all too much?" Matthew asked, his eyes straying from my face to the window. This was a change of direction.

"What do you mean?" I sat up straight and forced him to look me in the eye.

He sighed, kissing my cheek again. "This," he replied. "Everything. I've only known you for four months and already I've told you my family's biggest secret, fallen in love with you, dragged you half way across the world and introduced you to a coven of vampires and their insanely different lifestyle. Is it all too much for you? I just want to be sure we're doing the right thing."

I heard voices and laughing outside. I looked out of the window; it was Harry, Ron, Alexa and Nessie, wandering up the floral drive, presumably wondering to where we'd both disappeared.

I completely ignored them, placing one of Matthew's hands on my chest, on my heart, holding the other firmly in my own hands.

"Can you feel it?" I asked. This was my only hope for an explanation to answer this impossible question. "Do you feel my heart beating?"

"Yes," he whispered. He tensed slightly. "I can hear it too."

It was beating a fast, rhythmic pattern. "It does that all of the time," I smiled. "And when I'm closer to you, it does this."

I leaned in towards him, crouching over him, my hands now entwined in his hair, so close that our lips were only inches from touching, my body almost completely resting on his. He looked into my face wonderingly.

"Can you feel it now?" I whispered, feeling intimacy pulsing through my veins. "It's about a zillion times faster when I'm closer to you. That's how much I love you."

He suppressed a smile and pulled me forcefully towards him, kissing me more passionately than he'd ever kissed me before. He tore the buttons off my cardigan, ripping my laced top right down in the middle, exposing me as my natural self. What did I care if he saw me naked? We were in love. I did the same to him, pulling his t-shirt over his head as I graced over him like some powerful lioness. His mouth passed daringly over the top of my chest and I felt for the zipper of his jeans -

The door to Matthew's bedroom swung open. There were four faces gaping in the doorway.

For a split second, we all stood still, silently, absorbing what was going on. When I realised I was topless, I screamed. Matthew jumped in front of me to save what was left of my dignity.

They continued to gape at us as I wrapped myself hurriedly in a blanket, Ron practically drooling.

"Stop that now!" I yelled, snapping Ron and Harry out of their dazes. "What were you thinking? Walking in on us like that? We're in love for Merlin's sake -"

Renesmee slapped Matthew across the face, not that it hurt him. "What were _you_ thinking?" she yelled. "Having sex with Hermione? If we hadn't of came in when we did – there's no way you could have controlled yourself – you could have killed her! How dare you even think -"

"I thought you had more about you, Hermione," Harry whispered hoarsely, still in shock.

"We weren't having sex!" Matthew yelled, just louder than everyone else. "I love Hermione – we just got caught up in the moment, kissing, and I ripped her clothes accidentally, that's all -"

"That's all it takes for you to slice across her chest and murder her next time!" Ron yelled and punched Matthew in the nose, although I sensed Ron felt more pain than him.

"Stop it! Everyone! You've all got the wrong end of the stick!" I shouted, my face burning scarlet.

"Wait till Edward and Bella hear," Alexa moaned, restraining Ron from punching anyone else. "Then we'll all get the talk again."

"But they won't hear will they?!" I shouted. "Why should they know? We weren't doing anything wrong, just kissing like couples do -"

"Hermione, I think you're forgetting that you're staying on the land of vampires who have phenomenal hearing abilities, who are probably jammed up against the kitchen window listening to us right now, not mentioning that my dad can also read everyone's mind in this room. If that's not reason enough for everyone to calm down then I don't know what is," Matthew yelled, taking out his wand, whispering _reparo_ at my cardigan, top and shredded bra.

The room fell silent. Nessie came to my side.

"My room's through there," she said, pointing at a door with pink lettering on the front of it. "You should get some clothes back on."

I picked up my clothes, and walked almost shamefully into Nessie's bedroom.

We weren't doing anything wrong, were we? Matthew would never harm me, I was sure of it. Obviously there were going to assume the worst. It wasn't as if we even intended to – not that we even wanted – we were just kissing!

Tears furiously flowed down my cheeks that Matthew so strongly admired a few minutes ago.

I've completely blown it, I thought. I'll be thrown on a plane back to London tonight all because of a stupid thing called love.

The cottage quietened down significantly.

When I was finished changing, I timidly walked into the small living area to find Matthew, Edward and Bella talking quietly, Matthew's head hanging as if in shame.

"Hermione," Edward said. "I think you'd better take a seat."

I sat down next to Matthew who took my hand in his lap.

Tears continued to stream down my face. I knew some grovelling was required, especially if I wanted to keep my boyfriend. I knew I meant what I said too. "Edward, Bella – I am so, so sorry for causing so much trouble already – I never wanted – there's no way I'd -"

"It's okay, Hermione," Bella smiled. "We believe you."

Edward stiffened slightly as Matthew stroked my hair. "We understand how you feel, you know. Bella and I fell in love at a very young age too. Teenagers today are also very much more likely to try…different things…maybe at a younger age. Given our… lifestyle, when we were in love, certain things were harder than others, as regards love -"

"Dad, we never tried to have sex -" Matthew said, so casually that I wouldn't have thought it was possible.

"I believe you, son. I can read your mind so I know that you genuinely mean it. You don't need to convince me. You love Hermione and she loves you back, I understand."

Bella stared into her husband's eyes. "It took us ages to be able to _kiss_. You are very lucky, Matthew, that you were blessed with the gift that you have in this lifestyle. Some would think that mind reading is the best gift that you could possibly receive when you become a vampire, but to be able to love is so much more important and in the long term, probably better."

"I really am sorry for this whole misunderstanding," I wept. "I just hope that I haven't ruined everybody's Christmas."

"Nonsense," Edward answered. "Everyone up in the main house completely understands that it was all a misunderstanding. They believe in my abilities and Alice also saw the whole thing coming."

Matthew grimaced. "I don't really want her spying on my love life, dad."

"I'll mention that to her," Edward laughed. "You are both strong, independent people who are genuinely in love. No harm was meant." He cleared his throat. "As for your friends…"

"They don't believe us," Matthew said.

"We know and I don't really blame them, even though they are just clinging to an assumption," Bella said. "You'll just have to give them time to accept that you guys just got caught up in the heat of the moment. That's all."

There was an awkward silence. At least we weren't getting any facts.

Bella laughed.

"What?" Matthew demanded.

"Do you think we should chat to Ron and Alexa? Just to be sure they don't try anything stupid -"

"Mom – stop – don't embarrass us or them anymore," he moaned, kissing my cheek again. It was almost like a reflexive action now.

Edward stood up. "Just promise me this," he said. "Don't try anything you're not sure about, okay? As…as able as you are Matthew, you know all the facts but you still are a vampire and need to be careful. Don't get carried away." He smiled. "You're both underage, by the way -"

"Out, out, get out," Matthew laughed, pointing his parents towards the door. He obviously saw the funny side to all of this too.

We all stood up and Matthew placed his arm around my waist.

"We'll be up in a few minutes," Matthew said. "I'd like to have a few minutes with my beautiful girlfriend first. Maybe reconcile with our friends."

"Good luck," Bella smiled. "Dinner for the humans is at eight. We're going out hunting at nine, okay Matthew?"

"Sure."

They left us alone in the little cottage. We silently walked over to the couch.

"I don't think either of us would have gone through all of that if we didn't love each other," Matthew smiled.

"Agreed," I said, my breathing finally normal again. "I can't believe that just happened -"

"They thought that -"

"But we didn't mean -"

"No, not at all -"

"What were they thinking - "

"What were _we_ thinking - "

"That should never have -"

"But it did and now -"

We looked at each other wonderingly and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe Harry and Ron saw me half naked -"

"They'll be dreaming about this one for years," Matthew laughed. "Where do you think they've gotten to?"

Our question was answered almost momentarily when the doorbell rang.

Nessie unlocked the door herself seconds after. "Is that enough warning when we want to approach you two again?"

"Hmm…" Matthew said. "Maybe."

Ron, Harry, Nessie and Alexa walked in and sat down beside us. "We're sorry," they said in unison.

I had a feeling Matthew was going to enjoy this one. "For what?"

"Thinking that you two were having sex," Harry blurted.

"It was wrong of us -"

"We shouldn't have -"

"Just believe us in future, okay?" Matthew asked. "I take it you got the complete story from my dad and maybe Alice?"

"Yeah," Nessie smiled. "I knew my little brother couldn't lose his virginity before me!"

We all laughed. It now seemed like such a stupid, immature joke. I had a feeling they wouldn't let us live it down though.

Ron sat silently in the corner, not saying anything. I'd probably just deepened a wound that was still bleeding.

But he doesn't love you anymore, I told myself. He loves Alexa.

"Hey," Harry piped up. "It's Christmas in only a few hours now!"

"Wish it would snow," Alexa said depressingly.

"Weirdest Christmas Eve ever," Nessie laughed.

"_Best_ Christmas Eve ever," Matthew corrected her.

He kissed my cheek, yet again. It really was.


	14. Still Not Over Her

**Yay – my second update in one day! Thank you for being such awesome reviewers :-) I hope I haven't been too harsh on poor Ron - I really do love him! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far :-) xxXXxx**

Chapter 14: Still Not Over Her

**Ron's P.O.V: **

"Stupid vampire…his hands all over her…could have been killed…" I muttered furiously, throwing my jumper over my head and clambering violently into my pyjamas.

I felt Esme's wonderful cooking rise in my throat as I thought of what I had…witnessed…just before dinner.

The thought made me wretch.

"Take it easy, mate, and calm down," Harry said, as he watched my fury present itself. "Matthew and his family said they'd be back before midnight so you might want to keep your voice down. They could be back any minute now. You don't want them to mistake you for a distressed deer, so you?"

I stared at him angrily, even though none of this was actually his fault. "_Calm down_?" I retorted loudly. "I bloody well will not calm down! In the name of Merlin… how would you feel if you saw some creep like Goyle with his hands all over Ginny? Touching her, feeling her – I am this close to breaking Hermione Granger's bedroom door down and demanding an explanation!"

"You know, she can probably hear you, even though her room is half way down the hall…"

"I don't care if she hears me! Let the vampires hear too! I am sick of being the one who gets the short straw – I'm sick of letting everyone walk all over me –it's not as if it's the first time I've felt like this thanks to that blood sucking monster - it's always me who gets hurt in the end."

I flung myself on top of my bed, ripping open a box of sparkling liquorice. I practically forced them down my throat.

Harry watched on awkwardly. He was obviously stuck for words.

"Mate," he said, cautiously, sitting on the edge of his bed. I'll admit, the vampires pull off a good service if nothing else – they were very luxurious. "You're with Alexa now; you're here spending Christmas with her family because you love her."

"Do I?" I shouted.

Silence. Silence rang in my ears for what felt like hours.

Harry climbed into bed eventually, unable to ease my pain. Or maybe he was just sick of me, like everyone else who never gives a damn about me, the unimportant, retarded redheaded Weasley.

What was Hermione _thinking_? Exposing herself like that, practically begging him to rip her chest open.

I heard the vampires come back from their hunt. I hoped they were fed well.

I could hear them joking and laughing downstairs, the creatures that never sleep.

I sat up straight and reached for my wand.

"Lumos," I whispered, tip-toeing over to Harry's bed.

"Oi, Harry," I whispered, shaking him slightly.

"Whaddayawant?" he muttered, the light too intense for his eyes.

"I'm going to get her back!" I told him excitedly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Hermione," I said. "I'm going to be the guy that gets the girl – I'm going to get her back. Teach that Matthew a lesson once and for all."

Harry muttered something unintelligent and rolled over onto his side.

"Ron," he said, sighing deeply. "It is the middle of the night and you have flown half way across the world to spend Christmas with your girlfriend, Alexa. I hardly think this is the right time to break up with her and ruin everyone's Christmas, not mentioning that you will probably lose Hermione forever in the process. Go to sleep. Now."

"You don't give me orders," I muttered, like a selfish, five-year old child.

I made for the door of the room, not really conscious of the fact that the coven downstairs could probably hear me perfectly. Love was more important than friendship, right?

I knocked on Hermione's bedroom door politely.

No answer.

I knocked again, this time with more intent.

I heard her mutter something and stumble to the door.

She wore her frilly pink nightdress and slippers, her hair all over the place. Beautiful.

"Ron," she yawned. "What in the name of Merlin do you want at this hour? It's almost midnight."

I stood there, in my pyjamas, hair untidy, my face unshaven and spoke nothing but one word, "You."

She pursed her lips. I was so close to touching them. "Whatever you're playing at, stop it right now. It's almost Christmas and I need some sleep. I think you're confounded or something. Goodnight, Ronald."

She shut the door.

I was rejected. Yet again.

I slid down the side of the wall and sat on the ground, my head in my hands, a whole mixture of emotions pulsing rapidly through my body.

A few minutes later, Alexa approached me. She smelt nice.

"Ron," she smiled. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, getting up abruptly.

She placed her hand in mine. "Want a goodnight kiss? Or a casual hand shake?"

"Like that's possible," I muttered angrily.

She looked confused but walked away nevertheless.

_Hormonal boyfriends_, she thought, taking no damage.

Harry stared at me when I walked back into the nine-star bedroom.

"Well," he said. "Any luck?"

"I love her," I said plainly.

"Erm…which one?" he asked stupidly.

"Who do you bloody think? The sunshine girl that crows every morning in a tutu on channel five? Hermione!"

"Oh," Harry said, plainly.

"She makes me whole, Harry! Every time I'm near her, I feel great! I can't bear it when I'm not with her! I've loved her since the first day she insulted me telling me that I had dirt on my nose on the train to Hogwarts! The way I felt today…seeing _him_ touching her like that. Seeing her in her undying, beautiful human form…It made me realise how fake and rubbish the love between me and Alexa is. I love Hermione. I'm not over her and I now know that I never will be." I paused.

"I'm going to get her back," I said, determination etched into every word. "I'm not going to lose her again."

"Erm…you never had her in the first place," Harry pointed out quietly. But Ron continued, oblivious to Harry's comment.

"I'm going to be her boyfriend," I smiled. "The one she talks about to all her friends, the once she's proud of. I'm also going to behead that ignorant, cocky, evil vampire in the process. Just not right now."

"Good luck with that," Harry said; a clear tone of amusement in his voice.

I pursed my lips in an almost Hermione-ish way. "I know can't do anything about Alexa; not here, not now, not at Christmas. I'll play it cool with her until we get back to Hogwarts and then I'll tell her my true feelings."

"Which are?"

"She can never fill the space in my heart destined for Hermione."


	15. Location Hogwarts

**Happy summer everyone!**

**Please don't hate me for not updating sooner – I will have much more time to update now that I have no school :-)**

**For this chapter, I wanted to go back to what was happening at Hogwarts. In honour of the sixth Harry Potter movie coming out soon, I have been re-reading the series and it was a chapter in the Philosopher's Stone that inspired me to write this chapter :-) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 15: Location Hogwarts

"Really, Albus," complained Professor McGonagall, despairingly, as she made her way across the deserted entrance hall in her floral dressing gown and slippers. "At this time of night? On _Christmas Eve_? Surely another time would have been more appropriate to -"

"I am deeply sorry for causing you such displeasure, Minerva, but unfortunately this meeting had to be held in secret and unfortunately I could not take the risk of organising it properly, as I do believe that these walls have ears," Dumbledore smiled, apparently not taken aback by McGonagall's clear distress. "It was purely a spur of the moment decision of mine to hold a staff meeting right now, to address the issue that is becoming even more of a problem as we speak, which we were going to address sooner or later anyway. The students should all be fast asleep by now, as you were, and given the night that's in it, they are less likely to disturb us."

"I understand you're reasoning, Albus, but a little time to get washed dressed would have been much more fitting and appreciated," McGonagall frowned.

Dumbledore stifled a laugh, as he twisted the doorknob leading into the staff room, where a cluster of teachers sat, also looking disgruntled.

"I hardly think pyjamas are suitable attire for a staff meeting myself, Minerva, but I must say, yours are a rare delight."

Professor Snape stood up abruptly as McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the staff room.

"Dumbledore," Snape said, firmly, "This is ridiculous. I must insist that we reschedule this meeting, as my fellow colleagues and I do not find it at all amusing that we must be disturbed from our slumbers to discuss an issue that should have been dealt with some time ago."

Dumbledore casually sat down in the last remaining chair, which were all arranged neatly in a circle, and took a fudge ripple from a plate laden with Butterbeer and other treats.

"I am truly sorry, Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "But as I was explaining to Minerva, I think now is the best time to deal with obvious issues that need to be addressed and I would be greatly honoured if you would all co-operate for a short time, so we can resolve this unavoidable situation in a mature and fair way as soon as possible."

Snape turned a slightly worrying shade of red but sat down nevertheless, muttering angrily to Professor Flitwick who looked merely bored and uninterested.

"I will make this as simple and as quick as possible," Dumbledore began, his brow creasing. He took a deep breath.

"The Melbotts students: should they return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year or not? I do not expect an answer straight away, as there are an awful lot of factors that must be taken into consideration, the prime factor being safety. As you know, they are currently residing and being taught in the prefab on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, but I hardly think that can continue for much longer."

Many of the individuals, including Filch and Nearly Headless Nick, wore faces of fatigue and boredom, as if they had already thought this through themselves many times before.

"This may come down to a democratic vote," Dumbledore continued, "but I would encourage you all to speak your minds, as this matter will be resolved tonight, and there will be no going back on our decision."

He looked openly at the other staff and Professors who all seemed at a loss to know what to do or say.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Nearly Headless Nick asked politely, floating to Dumbledore's side. "Would you mind telling us how the current situation is in Melbotts Academy at present? Is it fit to take the students back yet and if not, when?"

A few of the teachers, including Snape, looked wonderingly at Dumbledore, hoping for a reassuring answer to probe their final decision.

"I have not heard from the Headmaster of Melbotts in quite some time," Dumbledore admitted sheepishly. "However, a recent source has told me that the reason the school was closed was not the same reason that we were lead to believe."

Many of the teachers, whose attention was lost several seconds ago, now sat up straight and paid close attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

"We were told, as you, know, that the reason that the student's would be attending Hogwart's for this semester was because of some foolish board of management mistake," he began, stroking his beard. "I failed to make proper investigations into this matter and out of pity for the students; I welcomed them with open arms. Typical Dumbledore, some of you may be thinking. But, indeed, some may say that the real reason for the students attending Hogwarts is down to a foolish mistake from the board of management, but I think we should leave the board out of this for the time being."

He cleared his throat. "A new coven was being made- a coven of newborn vampires thirsting for blood, and a group of elder vampires who had nothing but a desire for power."

Dumbledore began pacing the floor, darkness peeping through a corner of a window as he accounted his findings.

"One of the Professor's at Melbotts academy was encouraging the students to bite humans in an attempt to create a young vampire army that would be so powerful that it would be able to destroy mankind if it was let. Their aim was to not only create this army, but to convince the other students attending Melbotts to join also, so ultimately it would result in one massive coven or cult, if you like, with their young vampire traits forced to be used in the most savage and inhumane ways. I do also believe that this particular Professor was working on behalf of Lord Voldemort."

A few of the Professors gasped. They had not expected anything this serious.

Professor Flitwick stood up on his chair, "Are you sure Dumbledore? Perhaps you misunderstood?"

Dumbledore laughed quietly. "I would like to think that myself, but unfortunately I have evidence that actually proves that this Professor was indeed working for the dark lord."

"It makes perfect sense," McGonagall whispered. "Think about it: 'He Who Must Not Be Named' would love an army of newborn vampires to do with them what he wished. He wouldn't care if they were the smartest students right down to the most troublesome of associates – they would be newborn vampires who he could trick and con into doing whatever he wanted them to do. I daresay it would be easier for him to send a blood-lusting, extremely quick, newborn vampire to kill of someone he didn't like, than to have to apparate and perform yhe killing curse himself. It would undoubtedly be of some twisted use to him."

An ominous silence lingered in the air.

Professor Sprout looked pale and worried.

"But Dumbledore," she said, her hands clasped in angst. "If the students do return to Hogwarts, what are we going to do about everyone's safety? Would we be endangered too? You've seen what they can do – a student _died_ because of their presence."

"And also," piped Madam Hooch, "while we are on the topic of vampires, have you noticed their latest recruitment?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, understanding immediately. "Indeed I have. I cannot believe that Draco Malfoy wanted this for his future. I can assure you I will be in close contact with Lucius shortly."

"An incident like this is surely to happen again once they return," Snape added. "It only takes one second. It will put the whole student body and future of the wizarding world in jeopardy."

"I must say, Dumbledore -"

"Please," Dumbledore said, in a raised tone. "Please, everybody calm down. Your views have clearly been stated and they shall be taken into account. Many of you have brought up very strong points and I have acknowledged them. I see no other way to resolve this than to have a vote."

Professor Sprout shook her head. "But how can I possibly choose! It's either to deny perfectly bright students of an education or put them at risk of death."

"I must say, Pomona," McGonagall said. "I would be more than willing to put my life on the line for many of the students attending this school."

Professor Sprout shrugged and sighed once again, scratching her head uncertainly.

"I propose we kick this rather old school," Dumbledore said, adding a chuckle. "Those in favour of the students of Melbotts Academy returning to Hogwarts after Christmas, raise your hand."

Dumbledore's eyes strayed from Professor to Professor.

Timidly, Professor McGonagall raised her hand, as a few others. Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch and Filch all had their arms folded across their chest boldly.

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "That gives us four against five, and seeing as I have no vote, being the chairperson of this meeting, the decision is that the students of Melbotts Academy will regrettably not return to Hogwarts after the holidays."

"But Dumbledore -" Professor McGonagall said in a raised voice, standing up. "This is an outrage! Do you all _want_ them to fall into the arms of the Dark Lord? Do you want to deny them an _education_? Where on earth are they to go?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore smiled, indicating that she should be seated. "Unfortunately, I do not have a vote, but I must assure you, I would very much be on your side of this debate. An old man's heart is soft, after all."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and sat down. She looked far from acknowledging the fact that she was defeated.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting," Dumbledore smiled, wanting to wrap things up quickly, without a fuss. "I hope you all retire for the night now and have a truly wonderful Christmas. My best wishes to you all. Goodnight."

The Professors wearily filed out of the room, one by one, not knowing if they should be regretting this decision or not.

McGonagall remained behind, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Dumbledore hovered in the door frame, smiling politely at her.

"Dumbledore," she said coldly, "How can you let this happen?"

"I did not wish for things to go this way, Minerva," he said gravely. "But there was no other way to solve this matter. I daresay I saw the situation turning out like this, as no Professor in this school should have to endanger their lives on a daily basis. What's done is done, and unfortunately that's the fact of the matter. I have no power over the deciding vote."

"But Dumbledore," she whispered, walking closer to him. "Where _are_ the students going to go?"

Dumbledore cast a sideways glance at Professor McGonagall and looked gravely at the floor.

"I have been in contact with the Minister for Magic. He stated firmly that if the students were no longer going to be attending Hogwarts, that they will not return to Melbotts and will not return home to their families either, as denying them any sort of an education would be a complete scandal and outrage, as you said…"

He paused and looked uncertainly at McGonagall. She gasped.

"Certainly not," she whispered, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"The students shall be sent to the Black Forest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I absolutely love hearing your opinions and answering your questions, so I would love it if you guys could review :-) Thank you!**


	16. Unwanted News

Chapter 16: Unwanted News 

I opened my eyes slowly.

It was Christmas morning.

A smile spread across my face as I contemplated what a good and memorable day this could be: my first Christmas with Matthew Cullen.

I yawned and stretched, winter sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtains. It was only when I sat up straight and combed my fingers through my tousled, bushy hair that I realised that there was someone sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hermione," he beamed, grinning widely.

"Ron!" I shouted, pulling my duvet up around my body, conscious of how terrible I looked in the morning. "You startled me! What on earth are you doing?"

He was wearing a green jumper that had a golden R stitched on to the front of it, which I recognised instantly as one of Mrs Weasleys traditional Christmas presents, and his hair was combed into such a presentable state that I barely recognised him.

He looked slightly taken aback. "A merry Christmas would have been fine," he mumbled, obviously taking offence.

It was only then that I noticed that he held a large, gift-wrapped parcel in his hand, as he looked away from me uncomfortably.

"Oh Ron," I said, loathing myself for being so horrible on Christmas morning. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I was asleep and wasn't expecting you to be -"

"It's okay," he sighed. "You're a girl. I guess I should have knocked…"

"Don't be stupid," I laughed, lightening the mood. "It's Christmas!"

"You bet it is!" He smiled, stretching his arms holding the parcel out in front of me. "This is for you."

I felt tears in my eyes. He had obviously gone to a lot of effort to firstly get me a present and then to make sure he was there when I woke up on Christmas morning to give it to me. His sweetness surprised me sometimes.

"Thank you so much," I smiled. I accepted his present and wondered what he had gotten me. He seemed very pleased with himself.

He cleared his throat while I fumbled with the wrapping paper. "I wasn't sure what to get you so I went for something that I thought you might find, you know, useful," he blushed.

It was a pink t-shirt with the words 'Weasley Wannabe' printed on the front of it.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Ron, it's really lovely! I'll be sure to wear it," I smiled. I leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas," I whispered.

Ron stared into my eyes as we broke apart…and I stared back.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about to lean forward and kiss me.

I jumped out of bed quickly, startling him a bit; that was too weird.

"So, umm," I blushed, quickly over-writing what had just almost happened. "Is everyone else awake? Has anyone else opened their presents yet? I have yours under the tree, just let me -"

"Did you feel that?" he asked, quietly.

"Feel what?" I said, as I frantically made my bed, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Feel…that…what just happened," he said eagerly, staring intently at me.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," I lied. I _had_ felt something, but what I wasn't sure.

"Come on," I said, rapidly changing the subject. "Let's wake everyone. I think I smell the turkey already -"

I grabbed his arm as I ran out of the room, dragging him along with me.

"Er…okay," he mumbled, looking torn between confusion and happiness.

I shuddered.

I sprinted down the hallway, Ron still bemused, and crashed into a figure who, even though I ran into his back, I'd recognise anywhere.

"Where the hell are you two running to?" Matthew asked, looking wonderingly at Ron.

"We were coming to find you," I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Matthew."

I took out my wand and, thinking fast, conjured up some mistletoe, which I bewitched to hang conveniently over our heads.

Matthew understood and leaned forward to kiss me.

I heard Ron gagging as our lips touched.

"Have you opened your presents yet?" Matthew asked, as we broke apart.

"Just Ron's," I smiled, feeling blissful, holding my prince charming.

"Is it my turn yet?" Ron snorted.

"Err…you're turn for what?" Matthew asked.

"It's mistletoe isn't it you great fool?"

Matthew looked at me and I understood. You'd swear we were telepathic or something.

"Err, Ron," I blushed. "Thanks, I guess, but I'm going out with Matthew and it wouldn't be fair if I -"

"You only like me as a friend. I get it," he said, glaring at Matthew. He stalked off down the landing and out of view.

"You're too nice," Matthew laughed.

"Excuse me?"

He bit his lip. "I always knew Ron fancied you, Hermione, Harry told me so. I thought he was over you…but he clearly isn't."

"Ron doesn't _fancy_ me," I replied bluntly, caressing Matthew's hair. "But I'll admit he's been acting sort of strange around me lately…I found him on my bed this morning waiting for me to wake up so he could give me my Christmas present…"

Matthew seemed to be contemplating something. It took him a few seconds to reply. "Are you uncomfortable with this, Hermione? Because if you are I can ask him to -"

"No – no – of course not, he's like my brother," I explained quickly. "He's one of my best friends. I love _you_, Matthew, and no one can possibly even come close to changing that. Do I really have to keep reminding you?" I joked, batting my eyelids flirtatiously.

He kissed my cheek. "Nah, you don't…but I never say no to little reminders."

He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a little, black box with a golden bow attached to the top of it.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he grinned, giving me the little box, his brilliant white teeth shining like pearls.

I took it from him and opened it slowly, being careful not to rip the bow.

I gasped.

Inside was a beautiful, silver necklace, in the shape of a heart, with diamonds encrusted around the outside of the heart.

There was an inscription on the back: _Hermione, you are my life now. Love forever and always, Matthew. _

"That's pretty much what my dad said to my mom when he realised that he loved her," Matthew whispered.

I was speechless. I stared at it, completely gob smacked. It must have cost a fortune.

"If you don't like it I can -"

"No!" I gasped, wrapping myself around Matthew. "No – Matthew – it's – it's – I just…I love it."

"I was hoping you'd like it. Here -" he said, taking the necklace from me. "Let me put it on you."

I pushed my hair to the side as he fastened the necklace around my neck. It sat in the centre of my chest.

"Thank you so much," I smiled. "I'm never going to take it off. It's perfect. But um…"

"What?"

I gulped, feeling ashamed. "My present is sort of lousy compared to this."

He beamed. "What did you get me? I wasn't expecting anything. You being here with me is the biggest present I could have hoped for."

I said nothing, almost ashamed at the comparison of the two presents, and lead him back down the hallway and into my bedroom.

He waited patiently for me as I took the envelope out of my sock drawer.

"Please don't hate me," I said sheepishly, as I gave him his Christmas present.

He opened the envelope carefully and viewed its contents thoroughly.

"I feel so stupid," I muttered. "Your present was so selfless and thoughtful and mine…well, my gift to you is just selfish and lousy."

"Travel vouchers?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What makes this gift lousy? This is the perfect excuse for me to stalk you in my spare time, when I'm not with you, of course. Thank you, Hermione."

He kissed my cheek and seemed like he really appreciated my stupid gift.

The rest of Christmas morning went without a hitch, despite the obvious glares of envy that Ron seemed to be shooting at Matthew at every available opportunity. Thankfully, Matthew didn't take them to heart, and merely rolled his eyes whenever he caught Ron being rude and obnoxious.

Everybody merrily exchanged gifts throughout the day; on top of Matthew and Ron's presents, I received 'A Guide to Caring for Mandrakes' from Harry, the usual hand knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley, Alexa and Renesmee bought me a Prada bag (green and blue, my favourite colours!), I got a bracelet which I presumed had real diamonds etched into the silver from the rest of the Cullen family, and I received a new writing set from my parents, which was delivered this morning.

Along with the writing set from my parents, there were three other letters delivered to the house addressed to Matthew, Renesmee and Alexa, each with the Hogwarts crest visible on the envelope.

"Why would Dumbledore be writing?" Carlisle wondered aloud, as he, Matthew and myself gathered around the fire in the living room.

I sat down next to Matthew, eating a sugary candy cane, as he opened the letter. It read:

-

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_Due to recent events regarding the students who previously attended Melbotts Academy before studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier this year, it is necessary to make arrangements regarding your schooling for the coming term._

_Due to safety restrictions and other relevant matters in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are asking you not to return to the school after Christmas._

_We realise this may cause upset and confusion, but other arrangements have been put in place for your convenience; You will make your way to The Black Forest (map and travelling details enclosed) and finish your year of schooling there._

_On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we wish you and your family a peaceful and prosperous new year, and wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

_- _

Matthew stared at his letter, dumbfounded.

I read it at least four times before I comprehended this horrible news.

"Well?" Carlisle said. "What is it?"

Matthew, looking paler than usual, thrust him the letter. Carlisle's eyes widened at every word.

"Merlin's beard," he gasped. "Why would they -"

"We're vampires, Carlisle," Matthew replied grimly. "We don't belong at Hogwarts."

"Don't say that!" I gasped. "I cannot believe Dumbledore would do this? Why? Why on earth would he send you to The Black Forest? I cannot believe he -"

Just then Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Alexa burst into the room, looking furious.

"Did you read -"

"Did you get -"

"We know," Matthew sighed, looking truly devastated.

"This is ridiculous," I said. "I'll write to Dumbledore this instant -"

"Relax, Hermione," Matthew said gravely. "I daresay I saw this coming. It's for your own safety that they're doing this, you know. I can't say I blame them."

"But -" I spluttered. "But -"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Nessie replied, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, it's still an education," Alexa whispered, before tears ran down her cheeks. "Ron," she wept.

I tried to comfort her but I felt every atom of her pain – I was being torn away from Matthew.

It wasn't long before Alexa, Renesmee and I were all in tears.

Matthew stood up. "I better get Harry and Ron, they'll want to know."

I blubbered into Alexa's shoulder. Why was this happening?

I had read about The Black Forest: Professor Quirrell had encountered vampires there before. What if they got hurt? There's not even a school there, as far as I was aware. It sounds like the most desperately awful place on the planet, for Merlin's sake!

"Ron!" Alexa cried, holding his hand gently, as soon as he was in the room. Honestly, Ron didn't seem too bothered. Stupid male.

Matthew, on the other hand, seemed numb.

"Are you okay? Please don't cry – I'm not breaking up with you or anything," he smiled, cradling me in his arms.

"I'm j-just shocked, that's all," I cried. I could see he was putting up a brave front for my sake, but I saw through it. It was obvious he didn't want to go. I just hoped he wasn't scared.

"I know… me too," he said.


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 17: Goodbye

"Three – two – one – HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, screaming like a bunch of hyperactive lunatics as the clock tolled midnight.

Matthew forcefully grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. New years for the Cullen's was usually no big deal, seeing as they live forever, but this year they had decided to host their own family party in honour of the non-vampire's youthful lives. I thought it was very sweet of them.

"Hard to believe I've only known you a few months, isn't it?" Matthew grinned, the rest of his family hugging and kissing each other in celebration. It looked like the adults were all drunk, although I wasn't sure how that could be possible.

"And you're going to know me for many, many more," I laughed, feeling so hyperactive I could explode.

Esme had prepared platters of food for tonight's celebration, most of which had been sprayed with glitter to make it shimmer in the moonlight. Alice had decorated the whole house and garden with thousands of golden balloons and streamers. Nessie and Alexa had their collection of dance CD's blaring loudly throughout the house, as Harry, Ron, Matthew, the rest of the Cullen's and I danced and mingled with each other.

Ron, who I presumed really was drunk on pure adrenaline, swung me away from Matthew and into his arms.

"How about a midnight kiss then, sugar lips? It is our last night in America with these blood suckers," He smiled, leaning forward.

I pulled my face away from his and kicked him in the leg, aiming for somewhere else. "For goodness sake, Ron, control yourself. Alexa would rip your head off if she saw you doing this to me."

"Alexa-shmexa," he spluttered. "I'm ending it with her tomorrow."

"Can I have my girlfriend back?" Matthew asked. "I know for a fact that red headed pigs aren't her type."

I blushed as Matthew escorted me away from Ron, who looked as if Matthew had slapped him across the face with a spade.

We danced casually out to the patio where Harry and Renesmee sat, laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting next to Harry.

Harry was beaming. "Oh – we were just saying – in a way it's kind of a new era for us all, isn't it?"

Matthew suppressed a grin at Harry's constant laughing. "And that's funny how?"

"It is when you say it like this -" He put on his strongest American accent.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was pathetic.

"I cannot believe you have to go tomorrow," Matthew whined. "I wish there was something we could do…"

"Eat some of Esme's fish sticks – they're fish-tacular!" Harry shouted, as he and Nessie threw them to each other, whilst acting like complete lunatics.

I knew leaving Matthew tomorrow would be tough, but right now I liked Harry's approach to life – make the most of the time you have here. It was a party after all, and a very good one at that.

It was with that notion that I picked up a party hat and wore it over my mouth, forming what looked like a beak on my face.

"Do I look pretty, Matty?" I asked, in the most over the top, flirtatious, English accent I could manage.

Matthew kissed my 'beak'. "Simply divine."

We danced and frolicked around until the early hours of the morning.

* * * * * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" Matthew said, shaking me out of my sleep.

"Hey Matthew," I yawned. Geez, that sunlight was strong. I felt sluggish and tired.

"Hermione, you have to be at the airport in less than an hour – your flight back to England – remember?" he asked, sitting me up straight.

I scanned my brain – surely it couldn't be –

"It's four in the afternoon!" I said in shock. "How did I sleep so long? Why haven't I been awake? Holy crap -"

I jumped out of bed and frantically began throwing things into my suitcase. I was sure I had set the alarm for midday.

"Basically," Matthew said, folding some of my clothes. "We knew you were tired from the party last night and we didn't want to disturb you this morning when Harry and Ron were up eating breakfast. I went out for a hunt – I was sure you'd be awake by the time I got back -"

I tossed him my scarf and a pair of stockings. "I have to change – could you - ?"

"Of course," he smiled, packing continuously as I changed out of my pyjamas and into some appropriate clothing. I was completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the room.

"Did you put my purple bra in that bag?" I asked, ripping off my t-shirt.

"Er…yeah," he smiled, shielding his eyes as he tossed it in my direction.

Thankfully, with Matthew's help, I was ready in no time. I even managed to throw down some cereal before it was time to leave.

"Last night was really great," I said, as I drank the last of my orange juice.

"You bet it was," Matthew smiled. "Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I guess it was kind of a way for us all to say goodbye too…sort of."

I bit my lip as I dared to ask this question. "Where's Ron?"

Matthew glanced out of the kitchen window. "Looks like he's sitting on the lawn with Alexa…things don't look very good."

I surreptitiously peered out of the window and saw Alexa clearly upset, and Ron trying to calm her down.

"He must have ended it with her," Matthew said. "She'll get over it, I hope."

Just then, Harry walked into the kitchen, panting and his face red.

"Just raced Emmett to-to the end of the drive and back. He won," he panted, wondering what we were staring at.

"Oh no," he said, sitting down. "Did Ron just break up with Alexa?"

"Seems that way," Matthew answered. "Here she comes."

We all pretended to occupy ourselves as Alexa entered the kitchen, looking grey and miserable.

"Ron broke up with me," she said numbly. "Said that we had nothing special. Said that it was all a lie. Said he never wants to see me again."

Matthew rushed over to her, Harry and I trying to gently calm her down. I knew I couldn't get too close, so I stuck to comforting advice.

"Ron doesn't deserve you," I soothed her. "Especially if that's the way he's going to treat you. You can do much better."

"I don't know how your friends with him," Matthew said, looking at Harry and myself. I was a bit taken aback.

Luckily, Harry came to my rescue. "You get used to him after a while," he said politely.

"I'm going to check my suitcase …" Alexa sighed. "Before we leave for…"

She never finished that sentence and walked out of the room sighing miserably.

It was the unavoidable thought that we were all trying to push to the back of our heads: we would be heading to the airport in a few minutes, where we would have to go our separate ways.

Matthew was getting on a plane to The Black Forest, which we recently discovered was in Albania, and I was getting on a plane to London.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else.

Just then, Edward and Bella rounded the corner. "The cars are ready, we have to go now," Edward said quietly.

Matthew took my hand, gave me a reassuring smile, and we walked out to the Cullen's driveway together.

Esme and Carlisle had rented a people carrier so that we could all fit into the one vehicle travelling to the airport. The minutes we now had all together were precious.

Ron was the last to get into the vehicle. He looked sombre and deflated and took care not to sit in the spare seat next to Alexa, who shifted uncomfortably as he walked past her.

I took one last look around; at the Cullen's fabulous house, at their magnificent garden, everything that I sincerely hoped I would see again.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie decided not to accompany us to the airport; they knew we wouldn't want a very big audience.

"Take care, see you soon," they all waved, as we pulled out of the Cullen's driveway.

I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Matthew gave me a reassuring smile.

"When you think about it," he said, as we hit the highway. "It's only a few months we have to be apart. And I'll write to you every day, I'll send you photo's, I'm sure the school will let me call you once or twice…"

I hadn't even dared to think about the school he would be attending. Just the name of it sent chills up my spine; The Black Forest.

Harry was obviously trying to think positively too. "I'll be able to see Ginny in a few hours, I've missed her so much…"

"Ginny's more than welcome to come over with you all next time too, you know," Edward said sincerely. "And you, Ron, don't be afraid to come back and visit, even if things didn't work out for the best."

Ron merely grunted and gazed out of the window. Alexa sniffed.

The drive to the airport took less than twenty minutes. Even when we were taking off all our valuables to go through the security gates, I still felt as if time was the most precious thing I had with me.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella could accompany us no further.

"It's been wonderful having you all," Bella smiled. "Please visit again soon."

"You feel like family now," Esme smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything," I said. "It's been amazing. I've had a fantastic time."

We all exchanged hugs and I took Matthew's hand as he said goodbye to his family.

"See you soon," they smiled, as we bid them goodbye.

Even though it was harder for Matthew and Nessie, I actually thought it was a good thing that they could accompany us no further; the next few moments would be special, although excruciatingly difficult and painful; they didn't have to witness that.

Harry, Ron, Nessie, Alexa, Matthew and I gathered our thoughts and headed for our boarding gates. We came to a forked path, where Matthew and Nessie had to go right to catch the plane to Albania, and Harry, Ron and I had to go left.

I felt bile rise in my throat. "I don't want to leave you," I choked, tears spilling over.

Matthew tried to be strong, but I could see it in his face that he was feeling as weak and painful as I was. "It'll be okay, Hermione, you'll see. We both have great friends who'll be there for us. We've got to be strong. You have to go back to England I have to go to -"

"I don't want you to go – I never want to be apart from you -"

"Trust me," Matthew said, caressing my face. "I don't want to be apart from you either. We'll be together in a few months and we can spend the whole summer together, wherever you want to go. We have no choice, Hermione, and if there was any other way I could be with you, I'd take it."

He kissed me. "I love you," he whispered. "You have my heart and you always will. See you soon."

He started to break away from me, hearing his boarding call. Our fingertips were barely touching.

"Please, Matthew, don't go -"

"I have to," he whispered. "I love you."

He backed away from me towards Alexa and Nessie, who I could see would take good care of him for me.

"Bye, Ron," Alexa said, as she made her way around the corner.

I got one last look at Matthew; one last look at his beautiful, unforgettable face; one last look at his glistening eyes; one last look at his watery smile.

And he was gone.

I crumpled to the floor. Some muggles started to stare.

"He's g-gone," I sobbed, as Harry forced me upright. "I might never see him again – h-he's g-gone -"

"Don't say that," Harry said, supporting me, walking me towards our gate. "You'll see him again soon. I left Ginny to spend the Christmas over here and look at me now – I'm practically glowing knowing that I'll see her again. You'll love him even more when you see him in a few months."

"What's more important, Hermione -," Ron asked in a mimicking, pig headed tone. " – your precious, so damn important grades or love?"

If it wasn't for Harry restraining me, I'd have kicked him so hard that the bruise would be everlasting.

"It'll be okay," Harry soothed me. "It will all be okay."

___________________________________________________________

**I'd like to apologise to all of my reviewers – it's been almost one month since I last updated and I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I thought, seeing as it was summer, I'd have loads of time to write, but it turned out that because it was summer there were so many things to do every day, always a place to go, always a person to see, and I didn't get around to it.**

**I hope that you like this chapter and I hope that my reviewers forgive me. **

**Please tell me what you think :-)**

**P.S. I have the next chapter almost complete so I should have that up shortly!**


	18. Revelations

Chapter 18: Revelations 

I jammed my headphones into my ears, pressed play, and let the trashy music swallow my thoughts for the duration of the flight back home to England.

I felt as if I had left something behind…something important, something necessary…something in the shape of my boyfriend.

I knew Matthew had to go to The Black Forest; I wanted him to have an education, didn't I? I knew leaving him at the airport would be incredibly tough but…it didn't feel… _ right_. Should I have let him go, just like that? Should I have stopped him from going altogether?

Or was I just being selfish and getting carried away? I didn't know the answer to that one. I was completely confused.

I honestly didn't care too much about my appearance on the flight back home; streaming mascara stains, tangled hair and creased clothing were the last things I was worried about. Some Muggles were throwing glances at me as if I was some psychopathic maniac that had escaped from a mental institution, but the truth was that I was just sorry.

Sorry that I wouldn't be able to see him until summer. Sorry that I had to watch the love of my life disappear to a place that no one knew about.

The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that Matthew loved me, and I hoped that that would never change.

Ginny and Mr Weasley greeted us at Heathrow Airport as our flight landed, about nine hours later.

Ginny lunged for Harry with such force that she almost knocked him down. They embraced passionately, Ginny's heart almost bleeding after the agonising torture of not seeing Harry all Christmas.

Mr Weasley and Ginny were already informed about the situation with the Melbotts Academy students, and were both very sympathetic towards me.

I tried to shrug it off. Life had to carry on, hadn't it?

"I'm sure he'll write as soon as he gets there," Ginny comforted me. "And I'm sure it's a wonderful school. It will all turn out just fine, you'll see."

Tears spilled from my eyes again. I had my doubts.

****

Harry, Ginny, Ron and I filed into the Great Hall silently. We seemed to be the only students in Hogwarts not excited and cheerful to be back in school.

Neville and Luna sat down beside us, as the feast was about to begin.

"How was your Christmas?" Luna asked me dreamily, sporting new cucumber shaped earrings and matching bracelet. "Are you still dating that boy, Matthew Cullen? How is he?"

I looked away, biting my lip. It would be too painful to have to answer that.

Neville nudged Luna in the ribs. He threw me an understanding glance. "Oh – Hermione – excuse her, please. You don't have to answer that. I understand how you must feel."

I smiled sheepishly, filling my goblet with pumpkin juice. "Thanks, Neville," I said quietly, appreciating the fact that he was probably the only person who wouldn't talk about me behind my back. He was decent and considerate like that.

"So," Harry said to Ginny, who was filling her plate with food. "What happened at Hogwarts while we were gone?"

"Oh, I wouldn't really know," she laughed. "I spent most of the time studying in my dormitory. I was like an unsociable ghoul."

Ron snorted. "Aren't you always?"

Ginny ignored him completely. He'd been nothing but bitter since we arrived home.

"You know," Ginny said, her tone sharp. "I actually felt sorry for you. You seemed to really like Alexa and suddenly you two just broke it off. I thought I'd be comforting you for weeks on end. But you seem to be perfectly fine, don't you? Just your normal, inconsiderate self. I can tell you this Ron: you'll never win over anyone's heart acting like an ignorant pig."

She looked notably in my direction.

Ron spluttered in anger. He flushed red.

"I – this – you –!" he stammered. "I'm completely fed up with being treated like this!"

"It's not as if you don't deserve it," Ginny snapped.

Ron stood up. "Ginny Weasley, if you think I'm just going to sit here while you bad mouth me, you better bloody -"

"Merlin's beard," Harry gasped, catching our attention. "Guys – look over there!"

Ron and Ginny momentarily calmed down and turned their heads towards the Slytherin table, as did I.

I felt bile rise in my throat. Fury washed through my veins, my whole being masked in hatred and loathing in the space of one second.

I stood up immediately, knocking down anything or anyone that was in my way.

"Hermione!" Harry said, trying to restrain me. I broke away from his grip. "Just relax and -"

"Don't say that to me," I shouted, sharper than I meant to.

People were staring to stare in our direction. I pushed my way furiously through the throngs of people in the great hall and stopped firmly in front of the one person I despised the most.

"You!" I spat at Draco Malfoy, who was sitting smugly with his Slytherin posse. "What in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing here?"

Draco, his beauty failing to get the better of me, flashed his pearly white teeth and smoothed back his shining, blonde hair.

"You see," he smiled. "It doesn't matter what species you are when you're father is a Malfoy. I guess…I'm important."

I lunged forward, going to grab him by the neck and scream at him until my face turned blue. He moved back slightly at my dive for his neck, looking as if he was restraining himself from doing something.

I continued shouting, nevertheless, completely ignoring the fact that he was a vampire who would probably kill me in less than a split second if I pushed him too far.

"Why the hell are you allowed come back to this school when the others aren't?" I yelled. "Why did Dumbledore let you in when he sent all of the other students off to a place formerly known as hell! What makes you so god damn special that _you_ -"

"Hermione," Harry said sharply. "Leave it."

"I bloody well will not leave it!" I screamed. "He – that _thing_ – is here when my boyfriend isn't! If anyone thinks I'm just going to stand back and _allow_ this – it's discrimination! Its favouritism! It's -"

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said softly, behind my shoulder "My office. Now."

I took a step back, staring with intense hatred at Malfoy.

I swallowed my pride and ran from the hall, my tears already overflowing.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, running after me. "Please – wait -"

I span around.

"You think I want to speak to _you_?" I shouted. "_You_? The person who absolutely _loathed_ Matthew? _You_ – the person who's life mission is to break us up because you want to fulfil some fantasy with me? _You,_ the person who -"

"Fine," he snapped. "I was only making sure you were okay. Don't you worry, Hermione Granger, I won't bother you again. Ever."

He took a little white box and quill from his pocket and scribbled something furiously on the lid, before throwing on the ground towards me in anger.

He stalked off in the opposite direction, not looking back.

I picked up the little box. On the lid, in scrawled, untidy hand writing, read:

_In case you ever change your mind._

I opened the box. Inside was a small, gold necklace in the shape of a bird, which sat perfectly on a little cushion. I took it out, letting the chain of the necklace intertwine between my shaking fingers.

I jumped. The bird became life like, spread its wings and flew out of my hands gracefully and through the window on the other side of the hallway.

I looked back into the little, white box. Where the enchanted necklace sat, it read:

_No matter where in the world we are,_

_No matter the distance, how near or far._

_I'll worship you for eternity,_

_Because that's how much you mean to me._

_And should we fight or have a row,_

_I know that we'll get through it somehow._

_Your beautiful eyes, my ginger hair,_

_We really are quite a pair._

_Hermione, you mean the world to me,_

_I'd trade the moon, the stars, the sea,_

_For one of your smiles, in my direction,_

_My definition of you is simply perfection._

_Even though the necklace has disappeared,_

_I hope that you'll keep these words near._

_I cannot find another way,_

_To express what fills my heart each day._

_So remember this sentence, it's obviously true,_

_Hermione Granger, I love you. _

I read it twice. I read it four times. I examined the box, each of its four sides, when I noticed there was something else scribbled under the cushion where the necklace had sat:

_You know I'm rubbish at poetry, but I tried my best. I hope you like it, Ron._

I collapsed into unconsciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

**I have to admit, this is my favourite chapter that I've written so far…I don't really know why, I just feel as if we're getting deeper into Ron and Hermione's relationship and now everything is going to be getting really complicated between them. **

**I'd really love some reviews, even if you hate it! Lol**

**Thank you in advance to everyone who reviews, I really, really appreciate it :D**


	19. Truths About Nothing

Chapter 19: Truths About Nothing

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing, being watched by two gaping faces.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, edging closer to me. "You're alive! What happened?"

It took me a few seconds to remember exactly why I had been unconscious, but then it all came flooding back in one painful memory – a pale-faced vampire, a box, a poem.

I shifted my position slightly and felt Ron's small, gift box gripped firmly in my right hand.

"I – I just," I stammered, my ears still ringing. "I don't really…"

Madam Pomfrey poured me a glass of lemon juice. "Relax, Hermione. Take your time; it will all come back eventually. You passed out for a few minutes, that's all."

She smiled at Harry and left us alone.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, sitting forward, ignoring the lurch in my stomach.

"No idea, why?" Harry said, looking at me confused.

I told him everything that happened between Ron and I. I told him everything about the fight we had and about the gift he gave me.

Harry, like I, read the poem where the enchanted necklace once sat a few times before saying anything.

"Wow," he said, handing the little box back to me. "That's…pretty deep. I mean I can't lie to you Hermione; he told me millions of times that he loved you but I didn't think he was this serious or anything – I thought it was just a stupid crush. But judging by this he must have really, really liked you."

I sighed, feeling miserable. "I see that now. And the worst part is the things I said – I should never have said them – I was completely horrible to him. If I could take back those terrible words I would."

Harry looked awkwardly away from me. "But you don't feel the same way about him, do you?"

I hesitated before answering. "Of course I don't Harry; _Matthew_ is my boyfriend, in case you'd forgotten. But I do love Ron as a_ friend_ and now I don't think he will ever speak to me again. Ever. And I probably wouldn't blame him."

"He will – he's completely besotted by you Hermione. I'd bet my left arm that you'll be best friends again by tomorrow," Harry replied. "But right now, we've got bigger problems."

I noticed a silvery figure standing in the doorway of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore bid good evening to Madam Pomfrey and sauntered over to my bedside.

"I do hope your feeling better Hermione," he said sombrely, waving a chair over to my bedside with his wand, which he sat down on. He wore long, silver robes that glistened in the evening twilight, his spectacles matching the shape of the half-crescent moon. "But we do need to talk about you outburst in the hall earlier this evening."

The sadness I had just felt over my new relationship with Ron had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the anger and fury that I had felt earlier.

I opened my mouth to state my opinion on the matter but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I do not need you to go on another rant, Hermione. I have a perfectly good idea about how you feel."

I gritted my teeth and recognised that I was the one that had to do the listening right now.

"In this situation we find ourselves in right now, I must treat you as adults," he said. "There are certain things you shouldn't know that I'm guessing you do, and in order for me to resolve the situation I must recognise that fact. I am now speaking to you in complete confidence, you both understand that?"

Harry and I nodded silently. Of course we understood.

He considerably lowered his voice and continued. "I'll have you know that my old age does not affect my brain whatsoever. I am perfectly aware that you two obviously know about the certain … difference between students who attend Hogwarts and students who attend Melbotts Academy. Am I correct?"

Harry and I nodded again. It must have been blatantly obvious to him that we knew all about the vampires.

He sighed and continued. "And I presume you are now aware of the situation surrounding Draco Malfoy of Slytherin?"

Once more, Harry and I nodded.

"May I ask," he said hesitantly. "How many others know?"

"Just Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I," Harry answered quietly.

"Naturally, naturally," Dumbledore sighed. He seemed rather stressed. "And I trust you are fully aware of all of the risks, dangers and other consequences associated with being in close contact with creatures of this nature?"

I pursed my lips at the use of the word 'creature' but nodded once again diligently.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, gathering his thoughts. "Then I must ask you, no, in fact, I must _order_ you to keep all of this information to yourselves. Needless to say, things would get far too complicated if the rest of the student population were to find out, although I'm sure some of them may have guessed already. I need you to promise that you will not tell anyone else about this. It is in everyone's best interests."

Harry looked at me for one second before replying.

"Of course, Professor, we would never tell anyone else," he said sincerely.

"Yes, I predicted you wouldn't. I consider that matter now closed and I do not want it to be spoken about again," he said seriously. "Now, Miss Granger…"

I gulped. I didn't need a lecture.

"I did not expect such an outburst from a student of your status," he said, almost shamefully. "I trust it will never happen again."

"It won't. I just got carried away," I said, hanging my head like a coward.

"Not that it is any of your business, but will indeed continue to attend Hogwarts. I ask that you support me on this matter rather than hate my guts," he smiled kindly.

"I will, professor," I said. "I just don't understand why Draco is still allowed to attend and all of the other brilliant students from Melbotts aren't. Forgive me, but it hardly seems at all fair."

"And that," concluded Dumbledore. "Is where this conversation ends. It simply is none of your business and I want nothing else said about it. Things must continue the way they are, be it too your liking or not. Do you understand?"

I held my tongue. I knew I couldn't argue with him. "Yes, professor."

He stood up. "That's good. Now, I am a very busy man so I must be off. I hope you are up and about tomorrow, Miss Granger. I shall see you two in due course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, professor," Harry and I chanted, as Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

I sipped the bitter lemon drink on my bedside table. It reflected my mood.

"Didn't give us a lot of information, did he?" Harry said, disappointed. "I think the message was to keep it zipped."

"Why is he allowing Draco to attend school? Why were the other students sent away?" I fumed, getting no answers.

The doors to the hospital wing suddenly flew open and Luna appeared at my bedside, panting, her face stained with purple pudding.

Before she could get any words out, Harry interjected quickly "Luna have you seen Ron?"

"Wha – oh – yes, I saw him. I think he's gone to bed. He looked terrible," she said quickly, hurrying on to why she was here. "Hermione, you have post. The handwriting on the envelope looks like that boys writing, you know, Matthew Cullen's?"

My heart jolted in my chest. I lunged forward.

"Really?" I gasped. "Where is it?"

"Well, an owl dropped it on the seat where you were sitting just after you left the great hall and I took it to give it to you. I left it on my placemat while I went to the bathroom and when I came back it was gone."

"Gone?" I whispered in shock. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"Neville said Ron took it just before I came back, before he stormed off to his dormitory."

I jumped up quickly. I needed to get that letter.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Where do you think you are going? You're staying here for at least one night. I don't want you to pass out again."

"But I can't, I have to - "

"Miss Granger, get back into your bed, now," she said firmly.

"Stay there, Hermione," Harry said, jumping up. "I'll get it."


	20. Struggle

**Hey guys, I am officially back :D **

**I am ashamed to say it's been approximately 2 months since I updated last, which is a really long time, I know, and I am so, so sorry. There's been a number of reasons for this, including ups and downs of my personal life, lack of inspiration, yada-yada-yada…etc.**

**But, basically, I am now going to become very committed to finishing this story, whether I still have reviewers or not; I'm sure some of you may not want to review it or have given up reading it because of my lack of updating.**

**I'm making it a personal goal to finish it, then I can move on to a new story :D**

**I re-read most of the story myself because I could barely even remember what was going on to be honest, which is also shameful xD **

**I tried to make this chapter action-packed, and I also wrote some of it from Harry's POV to make it interesting :-)**

**So, yeah, reviews would really help me get back on track, that is if you want to (of course xD) and it would encourage me to write the next chapter quickly. It's a lot easier to write knowing that people would like to read it, plus it makes me really happy knowing that you do :D**

**Wow, that was a much longer authors note than I planned…anyway, I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 20: Struggle

**Harry's Point of View:**

_Move_, I thought anxiously as I pushed and shoved my way through throngs of people who were sauntering aimlessly throughout the castle, obviously just after leaving the feast in the great hall, with little more to worry about than if they were going to be sleeping or partying for the rest of the night.

I grudgingly avoided voicing my furious opinions at the people who were making life difficult for me, in a feeble attempt to remain inconspicuous.

_Tactics_, I thought desperately. I knew Hermione needed that letter from Matthew and if I had learnt anything about Ron in the past few years of him being my best mate, it was that he had a raging temper when he was angry.

Maybe he wouldn't destroy it. Maybe he wouldn't even open it. Maybe I still had a little chance of helping Hermione and getting her letter back for her.

I wheeled my way around a sharp corner, knocking into two burly second year boys. They were about to yell and complain, I assumed, but the glare I gave them must have made them think otherwise.

I sprinted my way up several flights of stairs, my lungs feeling as if they were about to explode. Even Quidditch wasn't this stressful.

I stopped dead. A blatantly obvious thought had just occurred to me.

I was a _wizard_.

"Accio Matthew's letter," I yelled, praying that the spell would work.

I waited for it to come darting at me from some awkward angle but it never did. I assumed Matthew had put some sort of an advanced spell on it to stop it from being summoned. Maybe he wasn't allowed to write letters at the Black Forest.

I knew there was some sort of a rational explanation for this but I didn't waste time trying to figure out what it was.

I continued running until I spotted a familiar red-haired figure heading in the direction of the astronomy tower.

"Ron!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. "Hey – Ron -"

He turned to face me. His face was pale and grey and it looked as if he was crying.

"Hey…mate…where – where are you going?" I said, panting at his side.

He didn't reply. He turned his back on me and darted up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

I knew Ron was no fool. I followed him, clutching my ribs, calling his name.

After an agonising run I reached the top to find him sitting on the edge of the tower, his legs dangling over the side.

"Ron!" I yelled. "What the hell are you playing at?"

I didn't go any closer. I didn't want him to accidentally…fall.

"Look, Harry," he said gruffly, his back still facing me. "I know _she_ sent you and I know you want _this_."

He held up an envelope in his right hand. It looked sealed.

"Ron," I pleaded. "Come down from their, you might fall or -"

"_But_," he continued. "If _she_ won't have _me_, that's not really a fair exchange, is it?"

I gaped at him. What the hell was he talking about?

I thought quickly. "I don't want it – but if you let me read it I'll let you burn the pieces or shred it afterwards – whatever you want."

I was now very conscious of how he was sitting, even though his hands were gripped firmly to the wall.

"But maybe," he spat, manically. "Maybe if I was more like _him_ she would like me."

Even though it was nightfall and my head was practically spinning, I saw instantly where this was going. I panicked.

"Ron!" I shouted. "Don't you dare jump off the side of this tower! There is no way in hell Dumbledore would get Malfoy to change you into a vampire – not even if you were at death's door from falling from a height like this – it would never happen – get down!"

I was about to dive into a desperate sprint and wench him off the side of the wall, to save him from his horrendous and deranged plan, but the footsteps I heard coming from behind me changed my actions. I span around.

"Malfoy?" I snarled, taken aback, his long, slim figure staring at me maliciously. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, walking towards me, his pale face daunting.

"Well, Potter, having extra-ordinary hearing like me you sometimes hear things your not supposed to – and I heard my name being mentioned in this desperate excuse for a conversation of yours."

"You wouldn't turn Ron into a vampire, would you?" I said desperately, turning my face from his to Ron's every second. "Because that way he'd be getting what he wanted and he'd be winning."

Ron, staring at the three hundred foot drop, sat crippled on the edge of the tower motionlessly. Draco sneered.

"Winning what, Potter?"

I fumed. "Just tell Ron not to jump off the damn tower because you'd never waste your time on him!"

He seemed to consider this. I couldn't help but notice the evil sparkle behind his eyes.

"Weasley," he said, carefully, malice and evil seeping through his every word. "I would never change you into a vampire – you're not worthy of this calibre. But if you give me that letter you're holding I will…introduce you…to some people who could help you."

"No!" I roared. "Ron – don't you dare give that letter to Draco – he only wants to hurt you -"

For the first time, Ron took his eyes off the ground below and eyed Draco. He seemed to be contemplating Draco's offer.

"Like who?" he said quietly.

Draco laughed, putting on a false voice with the intention on seeming friendly. "Let's just say some old acquaintances. Surely you'd rather me to have that letter than to let Harry the hippogriff here give it to Hermione?"

Ron looked at my desperate face and back to Draco.

"What do you want the letter for?" He asked.

"I've always been interested in the Black Forest. I'm just wondering what stupid _Matty_ can tell us; I've never been there. Consider it…research purposes."

I couldn't listen to this any more. I lunged forward to grab the letter from Ron.

Pain seared across my lower back. I gasped in pain, crumbling to the ground.

Draco laughed. "Don't mess with me, Potter. There's plenty more where that came from."

I writhed in agony until the pain eased to a numb throbbing. Draco was more talented than I thought – he didn't even need to speak to cast the spell.

"Ron?" he said eagerly.

Still on the ground, I twisted my head to get a glance at Ron.

Ron took one final look at me and extended his arm, with the letter, towards Draco.

"No!" I yelled, struggling to find my feet.

"Thank you, Weasley," Draco smiled. "I will get back to you on this shortly."

Draco turned to descend the tower staircase, but a fierce, angry figure was blocking his way.

**Hermione's point of view:**

"Give me my letter now!" I yelled, staring at Draco Malfoy's pig-ugly face with every intention on smashing it if he didn't.

"Oh yeah, Granger?" He sneered. "I don't think there is anything you can do to get it back really. I mean, I am a vampire and you're just a feeble, weak human who has less sense than a bezoar. Get out of my way before I have to hurt you."

I planted my feet firmly on the ground. I wasn't moving.

"Granger -" he snarled angrily, moving towards me.

"What in the devil is going on up here?" said a booming voice that stopped Draco in his tracks. He took retreated backwards.

Professor stood, arms folded across her chest, at the top of the staircase, Luna by her side.

Luna winked at me; our plan had worked.

"Miss Lovegood here has informed me fully of the situation. Weasley, get down off that wall and stop acting like a quivering toad. Draco, give Hermione her letter."

Draco, turning purple, looked away from me and threw the letter on the ground, as if it was dirt.

"It doesn't mater," he said, turning to Ron. "I didn't really need it anyway. Deal's off."

He looked at Professor , who threw him a severe glance, and he retreated down the staircase like the coward he was.

I bent down and picked up the letter, relief pulsating in my veins.

"I think you all should count yourselves very lucky tonight. That could have ended very badly," said quietly. "I think a night in the hospital wing is necessary for you all; Harry, you look like you've been hit with a jab-seek spell. Hermione, you're supposed to be in the hospital wing anyway and Ron for pure stupidity. Lets go."

I didn't look at Ron. He had utterly betrayed me.

I gripped the letter firmly. I had it.

What had Matthew wrote in this letter? How was the Black Forest? Would it give us any clues as to what Draco was up to? Why had Draco retreated so quickly when he saw Professor ? Could Ron and I ever settle our differences and become friends again?

We followed sheepishly behind her. There was a hell of a lot of talking to be done.


	21. Clearer Images

**There was a MAJOR typo in my last chapter – it was professor who came into the scene on top of the tower with Luna – really sorry about that, it's embarrassing to admit :S**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope to update more regularly from now on :D**

Chapter 21: Clearer Images

It took roughly two hours for Professor McGonagall to stop lecturing Harry, Ron, and I about the consequences of our behaviour.

The three of us lay in newly made beds in the far corner of the hospital wing, watching the big hand of the clock over the doorway eventually strike midnight.

She continually insisted that Ron needed some sort of counselling, due to the fact that he almost jumped off the side of the astronomy tower, but Madam Pomfrey eventually convinced her that there was nothing more wrong with Ron than a severe case of unrequited love. I begged to differ.

Harry, thankfully, recovered from the spell that Draco had hit him with quickly. It was confirmed that it was in fact a mere jab-seek spell – a spell not intended to harm the target, but able to inflict enough pain to temporarily incapacitate.

McGonagall also gave all three of us two nights' worth of detentions each and we, in total, lost sixty house points for Gryffindor

All in all, it could have turned out a lot worse; she could have confiscated my letter, Harry could have been severely injured and Ron could be transforming into a vampire this very second. I counted myself lucky.

Professor McGonagall stood up to leave, looking beaten and exhausted. "I think I've made my point clear," she said bitterly. "Stay away from Draco Malfoy. Goodnight."

On her departure, Madam Pomfrey shuffled over to us, looking ghostly in the dim light, with more precautionary medicine for Harry.

"I'm watching you three. No funny business tonight. If I hear even one whisper I'll be contacting Dumbledore. Sleep _only_," she said sternly, as Harry swallowed a vial of Salamander Sauce, which was used generally for healing severe concussions.

The three of us lay, fully alert, in an awkward silence. We knew our luck and chances were limited at this point.

I did everything in my power to avoid eye contact with Ron. He deserved nothing more that to wallow in his own sadness and stupidity for the foreseeable future.

"Open it," Harry hissed after several sombre minutes, noticing Madam Pomfrey was listening intently to a programme called Wizard Discussions Nightly on an old wireless radio.

I nodded, throwing myself under my duvet covers, and whispered, "Lumos." A beam of light shone from the tip of my wand, allowing me to see that Matthew's letter looked extremely worn and frail, but, to my relief, remained unopened.

I felt extremely smug as I carefully opened the envelope, resisting the urge to wave it in Ron's face. I presumed he was shooting daggers in my direction and praying that the words on the parchment inside were illegible – anything to make me upset.

I knew it was vital that I read what he had written, as the situation was becoming increasingly confusing and desperate at Hogwarts. I drew a deep breath and let my eyes absorb every drop of ink on the page, like a drug.

_Hermione_

_I can only hope and pray that you are well and that nothing unfortunate has happened at Hogwarts yet._

_To start with, myself, Alexa and Nessie are all fine and are, as planned, attending school in an old building, deep within the Black Forest. I won't go into great detail about the place, but I would guess that the building has not been used in many years. It may not be the most homely place to attend school, but it caters well for our needs; the Black Forest is home to many wild animals that we can feed on. _

_Unfortunately, the Black Forest is home to a lot of other things too. We have a strict boundary line that we cannot cross, as several savage, unsociable vampires are believed to live beyond this boundary. We are told they can be rather dangerous to come into contact with. It is also rumoured that there is a Death Eater hideout nearby, nestled between the forest's trees._

_Ms. Beveldown, has been emphasising that our safety in the Black Forest is paramount. There hasn't been any problems so far._

_I don't know how temporary or permanent these arrangements are, but there have been no rumours about relocating any time soon._

_I have, due to an awful lot of careful eavesdropping, figured out why our school shut down in the first place._

_Lord Voldemort is creating an army, an army of vampires. Melbott's Academy was infiltrated with professors working on behalf of Lord Voldemort, encouraging students to either join this 'army' or to start one themselves amongst the students. Employing these so-called 'professors' was a massive mistake by the Board of Management, obviously, and, seeing as the school term was about to start, there was no time to employ a whole new set of teaching staff for the school. The details I found out are a little sketchy, but that is ultimately why we came to Hogwarts._

_We can assume that Lord Voldemort has already recruited a significant number of vampires for his new 'coven.' I believe that he was aiming to recruit young vampires (us students) as we are more vulnerable and less under control than older vampires. _

_Therefore, if he were to place a human wizard that he disliked in our path, the bloodlust would be very strong for some of us, which could ultimately result in a clean and speedy death for the unfortunate wizard. This would be an extremely adequate way for Voldemort to destroy any who seek to put a stop to his plans. _

_It was an entirely different situation for us while we were at Hogwarts, because we knew we had to resist the temptation. However, to be offered humans on a plate... I doubt anyone could resist that._

_To put it bluntly, Voldemort has an army of vampires that he will use to kill people, and I fear our school still lies on his 'to be recruited' list._

_Does Voldemort intend on destroying the whole wizarding community, because that is entirely possible with such a force at his fingers, or is he going to target certain people? _

_Being in such close proximity to Death Eaters and stray vampires, it's all too likely that there will be an attack on the school any minute now, given Voldemort's determination to get what he wants: us._

_It was confirmed that Eli and Alfred were the ones who changed Draco Malfoy into a vampire at Hogwarts, as they both recently received two years worth of detentions, presumably for their actions. _

_As to why Draco is allowed to attend Hogwarts, that still remains a mystery to me. Undoubtedly, it will eventually become clear, though it may be too late by then._

_I need to hear your thoughts on everything that I have written above. I need to know that you are safe. I know my letter thus far is very worrying, but try to remain positive for the time being._

_Write back quickly, my heart isn't very patient._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Matthew_

_P.S. Alexa would like you to tell Ron that she has moved on since their fallout and she is now dating a quiet vampire in her own year, and they are blissfully happy together. Renesmee also sends her love._

I gaped at the letter. This was unbelievable.

Matthew was in obvious danger, Voldemort was at large and more dangerous than ever by the sound of things.

Trembling, I retreated from the warmth and safety of underneath my duvet, and thrust the letter to Harry whilst Madam Pomfrey was still occupied.

He read the letter, wide eyed, and threw it back to me. I contemplated allowing Ron to have a look, because of the serious and possibly life-threatening situation that we now found ourselves in, but decided otherwise. He could wait.

Harry mouthed one word in my direction. "Draco."

* * *

**Please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	22. Enclosure

**Hey everyone, I hope you'll be happy to know that I'm already halfway through the chapter after this one, so it should be uploaded quite soon **** Thanks again for the response I've been getting towards this story. You are all awesome **

Chapter 22: Enclosure

"Stay safe and keep well. We don't want any more accidents," Madam Pomfrey warned as she lectured Harry, Ron and I before discharging us from the hospital wing.

I could see the sun setting through a nearby window, so I guessed most of the school wouldn't be awake yet. It was an obscenely early time for any sane person to be wandering around the castle.

"Look, Hermione," Ron said, as soon as we were out of Madam Pomfrey's earshot. "I know what's going on: I know what Matthew wrote in that letter because…because I steamed it open before I gave it to you. There, I said it. The only reason I'm telling you is so that we both know where we stand. I know I was out of order - "

"Out of order," I scoffed. "It was much more than out of order -"

"All I'm saying is that it's your choice to include me in this plan or not. I want to destroy Voldemort as much as you two do, so if you're willing to move on and forget what happened…" he trailed off implicatively.

There was no need to contemplate this offer. Ron knew perfectly well that all I felt towards him now was clear-cut hatred.

I laughed sarcastically. "I can't just brush what happened under the carpet and forget about it, Ron. I'm furious with you – _furious_. So the answer is no, I'd rather you weren't involved."

In a split second he went from being the guy you secretly felt sorry for, to a volcano about to erupt; the tips of his ears turned dark red and his body tensed.

"Hermione, I'm trying to apologise here, you know. If you're so ignorant and rude as to just dismiss what I say then -"

"Stop arguing! Someone will hear you," Harry said, halting abruptly. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" I replied, peering in the direction that Harry was referring to.

"I thought…" Harry paused, looking out of a narrow, arched window to our left. "I thought I saw something…there."

"Like what?" Ron asked, brushing past me.

"Keep out of it," I snarled at him, walking to Harry's side. "What did you see, Harry?"

Harry stood, transfixed in the moment. "I thought it was a …it looked like…"

I screamed.

A burly, black owl slammed itself against the window we were looking through; my heart faltering with fright.

"I knew it!" Harry gaped. "I knew I recognised this owl – it's Malfoy's. Look's like it's gotten lost delivering a letter to him …" he opened the window and took the letter from the owl's beak, before ushering it back outside into the air.

"It's addressed to Draco," I confirmed, peering over Harry's shoulder. "Do you think we should…?"

"I'm about five steps ahead of you Hermione," he grinned, the letter already out of it's envelope. It was only a small note, so our eyes scanned the page quickly:

_Draco,_

_I will be arriving at the school shortly. I shall meet you in the Headmaster's office. Narcissa sends her love._

Beneath the message was an unnecessarily elaborate signature, presumably Lucius Malfoy's.

"Are Lucius and Draco having a meeting with Dumbledore?" I wondered aloud.

"Looks like it," Harry replied. "And I'll bet it's about what Draco has been getting up to in his spare time. If we hide behind the statue near Dumbledore's office we won't be heard, and if we pressed our ears to the door, nobody would know and -"

"Yes they would, Harry," I interjected. "Draco's a vampire – he has extra sensitive hearing, sight, you name it – there's no tricking a vampire. He'll know we're there."

"Damn, I forgot," Harry sighed, frustrated. "It used to be so easy -"

"And it still is," Ron finished, smiling.

I stared at him, curiosity defeating me, despite my intentions to ignore him for the rest of his life. Harry looked confused too.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Harry said. "Hermione's right – Draco will know we're listening -"

"No, he won't." Ron grinned, seeming almost too irritatingly pleased with himself.

"Well," I snapped. "Get on with it."

He cleared his throat. "A few years ago, Fred and George planted an extendable ear behind the portrait of Sir Kingsley Thornthrope in Dumbledore's office, so that they could listen in on conversations between Dumbledore and Mum and Dad, whenever they were called to the school on a teacher's complaint about the twins' bad behaviour. It's really well hidden – they spent ages doing it. As far as I know, the other end of the ear is next to Pigwidgeon's feeding spot in the owlery. They used to pretend they were feeding him but really they were listening to what was going down below. The owlery doesn't get many visitors, so it's nice and private, easy to go about any mischievous business. Draco would never know…"

Harry and I gaped at him. My eyes were as piercing as sharpened daggers.

Harry looked at me. "Do you think it would work?"

"I don't see why not," I admitted, bitterly.

"Great," Ron said cheerfully. "I'll lead the way."

* * * *

It was some hours later when Lucius Malfoy finally arrived at the school, looking as greasy and scheming as ever.

Harry, Ron and I had skipped breakfast and waited in the owlery since that morning. We received confirmation early on that the extendable ears did in fact still work, as we heard the slight buzz of portraits snoozing in their picture frames for quite some time. Dumbledore seemed to be elsewhere.

As the clock struck midday, the three of us huddled around the tiny ear, waiting for the creak of a door, the twisting of a knob, anything that would indicate that the meeting was about to start.

My heart jolted when I heard Dumbledore's hearty laugh, as he welcomed Lucius, now accompanied by Draco, into his office.

"I don't have all day, Dumbledore," Lucius warned. "So make this swift, if you would."

"Certainly, Lucius," Dumbledore agreed, as several chairs scraped across the wooden floorboards. "Let's review the situation, shall we?

"It was agreed earlier this year that young Draco here would continue to attend Hogwarts for the benefit of his education, until you could find another suitable schooling arrangement. Correct?"

"Correct," Lucius mumbled.

"And am I right to believe that you have not found another suitable school for your son?"

"You would be," Lucius replied quietly. "Which is why I request that we forget about our previous agreement and allow Draco to continue attending Hogwarts until his schooling days are over."

There was a brief pause. "That isn't possible, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said. "We have a reputation to uphold here at Hogwarts and -"

"Don't you talk to me about reputations, Dumbledore," Lucius spat. "You let mudbloods enrol here without a second thought -"

"I will not tolerate such rude language in my office, Lucius, so I suggest you calm yourself unless you'd rather be removed from the building."

All was silent. The three of us hardly dared to breathe.

"How about I make you an offer," Lucius finally said. "I will give you an entire vault in Gringotts, stacked with valuable items that I think you will find to your pleasure, and we forget all about the fact that Draco is now a vampire. View him as a vegetarian, a celiac."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. I guessed this would get on Lucius's nerves.

"I'm not interested in bribery, Lucius," he said sternly. "Draco will not continue to attend Hogwarts for much longer. He poses a serious threat to our students and staff and it is simply impossible for this arrangement to continue. I can, however, have it arranged for Draco to be enrolled with the vampires from Melbott's Academy in the temporary school in The Black Forest. I'm sure you must know a lot about it, Lucius."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Draco interjected. "I don't particularly want to be carted off to some pathetic excuse for an institution in the foreseeable future."

"He has a point, Dumbledore," Lucius said smoothly. "Surely you take the students' personal opinions and best interests into account?"

"I certainly do," Dumbledore replied. "Which is why Draco has been asked to leave."

Silence lingered in the air in the office. I could just about make out the sound of tea being poured into mugs and the clinking of china plates.

"Forgive me," Dumbledore said. "But I seemed to have forgotten the tea cakes. I won't be long…"

A chair scraped across the floor, footsteps echoed in the room, and the door to the office creaked open and then shut. I presumed Dumbledore was gone.

"Draco," Lucius said in hushed tones. I had to strain my ears to make out his words. "Have you succeeded?"

"Did you really expect anything less?" Draco whispered. "The Dark Lord instructed me to remain at Hogwarts to make sure Dumbledore didn't suspect anything and from what I can tell he's a senile, uninformed, batty outsider. The plan is going ahead; those bloodsuckers have been encircled by hundreds of Death Eaters from the hideout, so they can't possibly escape our enclosure. It's either join the Dark Lord or face death. I reckon they'll all cave; we'll make sure the burning fire is visible on a nearby hill. Then the Dark Lord will have enough vampires to, let's say, _dispose_, of Dumbledore and all of his friends. I reckon he'll have complete control of the wizarding world by Tuesday."

"Have you informed the Dark Lord that the three, intruding, little maggots that always seem to be getting in the way of his plans are in fact good friends of some of the bloodsuckers?"

Draco laughed. "You mean ginger, scar face and Mudblood? He knows all about them. But they've had very little contact with their _friends_. I've been keeping a very close eye on them, too. Nothing will go wrong this time."

"The Dark Lord will be proud of you," Lucius whispered. "And what are your future plans? Are you staying here as a spy, or do you have permission to take a venture to the hideout in the Black Forest?"

"I'm going tonight," he replied. "I'm flying out of the grounds on my broom, and when I'm far enough away, I'll apparate. I'm not planning on coming back here, Father. I'm serving the Dark Lord now."

"You must be careful, Draco. I know you are beyond human, but that does not make you completely indestructible. I will join the force of Death Eaters tonight too. The Dark Lord will want all of us present for the joining of the most desired vampires."

The doorknob twisted open. Footsteps echoed once more.

"Sorry about that," Dumbledore puffed. "It's been a while since I've been the host of a get together."

"I'll be leaving now Dumbledore," Lucius said, standing up. "I'm allowing Draco to sleep on the matter and he will make his final decision in the morning. Albania is likely."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "The house elves made these tea cakes fresh this morning."

"We're sure," Lucius sneered, making an exit.

The door of the office slammed.

My legs gave way and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted.

I was conscious, but barely. My vision was blurred and my head was spinning.

"Hermione, can you hear us?" Harry shouted, gripping my shoulders.

I held my stomach and curled into a ball on the floor.

"What do we do?" I whispered, gasping for air. "Matthew…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry replied. "We'll fight. We'll tell Dumbledore and - "

"Tell Dumbledore what?" a voice said maliciously from behind us.

I craned my head around to get a look at whoever was standing there.

"You think you can save the day once more, Potter?" Draco Malfoy spat. "I think the Dark Lord should be informed of this."

Draco bared his teeth – his _fangs_ – and the room span out of focus.

**Please don't be afraid to review **** I take all comments on board and am always delighted to hear what you have to say, be it good or bad. Thank you as always **


	23. The Black Forest

Chapter 23: The Black Forest

I woke up on a forest floor.

Damp leaves rustled under the weight of my body, as I turned on my back to regain my breath.

My head and side were throbbing; I could feel blood trickling down my forehead and across my face.

"Harry?" I croaked. "Ron?"

"Over here," Harry shouted, his voice sounding several meters away from where I lay.

I tore my hair out my eyes and the sticky gash on my forehead and I staggered to my feet.

I limped over to where Harry knelt, Ron lying motionlessly beside him.

"How…?" I whispered, clutching my ribs. My throat burned as I struggled to force the words from my mouth. "Where are we? Where's Draco?"

Ron's eyelids flickered as he tried to remain conscious. He had a large cut across his chest that was oozing out blood. He seemed to be in the worst state out of the three of us.

"I don't know," Harry panted as he pressed his Hogwarts sweater to Ron's wound. "Ron, can you hear us?"

"I-I'm fine," Ron whispered weakly. "But my chest…"

"It's okay, Ron," I reassured him. It was impossible not to feel sympathetic towards him, given the situation that we now found ourselves in. "We'll figure out where we are and then we'll get help for you."

I span around, trying to work out where we were. In every direction stretched nothing but huge, black trees, with light filtering through occasional gaps in the foliage above us.

"Harry," I gasped, "I think we're in the Black Forest!"

"How did we get here? You always said we couldn't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds!"

"That's the truth - you can't! No one can!" I gaped. "Draco must have somehow transported us here. He must have…have _dropped_ us or something – I don't know – because we all woke up on the ground, in uncomfortable positions, bleeding."

"If we're in the Black Forest, where's the school?"

Relief flooded through my veins as I realised that Matthew must be nearby. My heartbeat accelerated.

"I don't know," I said determinedly. "But we're going to find them."

I knelt down beside Ron and wiped some blood from his face. He was ghastly pale.

It was then that I realised that no matter how furious I was at Ron for what he done, no matter how much I wanted to pound his head in with my fist, no matter how many times he had upset me in the past and presumably would upset me in the future, he was still _Ron_. My life wouldn't be the same without him in it.

Infuriated was an understatement about how I had been feeling towards Ron for the past few days, but I'd now realised that no matter how much you wish you could, you can't change the past; you've got to move on. Best friends might fight like thunder and lightning, but best friends usually forgive each other.

"Thanks," he croaked. "Hermione… I'm s-"

"Don't speak. It's okay, just relax and breathe," I whispered, attempting to bandage his wound with my own sweater. He seemed to have had the same lines of thought as myself. "We can talk when we get back. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we'll have to put our differences aside for a while until we get out of here. Because we need to survive and find a way back to Hogwarts, you can consider this a temporary apology."

He attempted to smile. "Okay."

"Hallelujah," Harry muttered, getting to his feet. He walked about three steps away from us and almost disappeared in the trees completely. It was a damn scary place.

"Right," he said, pacing. "Ron obviously won't make it very far walking and I don't think it would be smart to separate, so I think this would be a good time to use our wands. Do you know any spells that could levitate Ron, Hermione?"

"Of course," I replied, a little smugly. "You could try a hover charm. I'm not sure how long it would last on a human though. It's still worth a shot."

I finished bandaging Ron's gash and helped him to lie on his back. Harry raised his wand, aimed at him, and within seconds Ron was floating about five feet off the ground. I couldn't help but grin.

"Let the adventure commence." Wasting no time, we began walking (with the exception of Ron) very close together, wands at the ready.

It was cold, dark and everything looked the same: black and wet.

"How are you holding up, Ron?" I asked, keeping a hand under his floating back in the fear that the charm would suddenly break, causing him to fall to the ground.

"A little dizzy," he replied. "I hope it's not much further…"

"If there were vampires here," Harry said, quietly. "Don't you think they'd have attacked us by now? Surely they can smell our blood a mile away, right?"

"That's true," I whispered, aware that paranoia was slowly creeping into my system. "But if what Draco said is true, then the Melbott's students are surrounded by Death Eaters and have no way to escape unless they want to die, so that explains their fortunate absence."

"What about the wild vampires?" Ron asked, gulping.

"It could be just a rumour," I considered, unable to prevent myself from embracing the fear that the forest instilled. "Who knows how big this place is…"

After a while, we came towards a small clearing in the forest. A patch of savagely cut grass – roughly fifty metres in diameter – stretched out in front of us, the trees continuing to dominate the forest on the opposite side.

Nothing was moving, even the slight breeze had stilled. It was eerily quiet.

Testosterone, I presumed, got the better of Ron, as he insisted that he would walk to make attacking anything that crossed our paths easier for Harry and I to fight off. I knew this would cause him great discomfort and pleaded with him to stay floating comfortably, but he refused. He stood up gently, clutching his wound that was still bleeding, fighting the pain. For a single split second, I admired him.

There was a brief movement in the trees in front of us, and my heart skipped a beat. I would have bet a million Galleons that we were dead meat.

However, nothing attacked.

I caught Harry's eye and inclined my head to the spot where I thought I'd seen a slight rustle. He swallowed hard and aimed his wand, ready to use any spell that would save our lives.

I stared at the trees, hardly daring to blink. It was agonising.

_Please_, I thought desperately. _If you're going to kill us, do it quickly. _

The trees moved again, this time more agitatedly. I opened my mouth to utter two of the most unforgivable words ever, when I saw a small flicker of bronze…

My mouth hung open. It couldn't be.

"Matthew?" I whispered.

My voice lingered unsteady in the air. Nothing happened.

"Matthew?" I said, a little louder. "Are you there?"

A blurred figure darted across the clearing and crashed into me in less than a second, knocking me full-force onto the ground.

Harry and Ron's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear them.

I presumed my body was aching, but I couldn't feel it.

In fact, my whole sensory system collapsed, but I didn't need it.

I knew at that moment that all I needed was Matthew Cullen…whose nose happened to almost be touching mine.

My hand reached towards his face. I caressed it gently, making sure it wasn't an illusion; it felt icy cold and perfect, just like it had always been.

He didn't say anything either. We just… stared.

Tears began to stream down my cheekbones. He wiped them away.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

I inhaled his breath; it was sweet and fresh, just like I'd remembered it.

I tried to shake my head. I think my whole body had convulsed into shock.

With one swift movement, he had me standing upright again. He held me tightly, my body pressing against his, as if it was never to be forced apart.

Before I could stop myself, my lips jammed against his, as I felt his hair, his neck, his arms, his chest…

His lips crushed down on mine with almost the same force, as he combed his fingers through my bushy hair with one hand, feeling the pulse in my veins with the other.

"I – love – you," he said, as we continued our embrace, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Ditto," I whispered, snuggling against his protective stature.

I kissed him again… and again… and again. It had been too long.

"How I've survived without you, I'll never know," he whispered softly, gazing into my eyes.

"You're telling me." I smiled contentedly, despite still being close to collapsing.

"Guys," he said, slightly louder. "I think it's safe to come back now."

It took me a second to remember to whom he was referring.

Harry and Ron slid sheepishly out from behind a nearby tree. It hadn't even crossed my mind that they were watching us.

"Er… hi," Harry greeted Matthew awkwardly as I continued touching and kissing the latter's face.

"That was…quite the reunion," Ron added, averting his eyes from where we stood.

I wasn't going to be letting go of Matthew any time soon, so I figured they'd have to get used to it. There was no way I was going to allow him to be taken from me twice.

"How d-did you find me?" I asked, suddenly bursting into tears again. The memories of the early days without him were too painful to remember.

"It was easy," he replied, kissing my forehead. "I wasn't expecting you, obviously, but, however you got here, I smelt your blood within seconds of your feet touching the forest floor. How _did_ you get here?"

"Draco M-Malfoy…still n-not quite sure h-how," I admitted haltingly as Matthew wiped my tears away again. "B-but Draco said t-that there w-were D-Death Eaters everywhere so how -"

"Shh…" he soothed as my emotions overwhelmed me. "Well, he must have used extremely, extremely advanced magic and gotten help from a professor or something; there would have been no other way to transport you here. But what he said is true – our whole school ground is surrounded by a giant wall of Death Eaters. When I realised that you were nearby, I asked Renesmee to distract some of them so I could try and break out and get away. I owe her big time, because she was petrified of them but understood how much I needed this. She told the two Death Eaters on guard duty that she was interested in joining Voldemort's coven. I just ran for it – the minute their heads turned I darted between them and made for this clearing. I guess you could say I took advantage of their average human senses. No offence, of course. Honestly, I don't really know how I got away. They just didn't seem to notice. Renesmee was fine though; she told them she changed her mind and they warned her that she was better off joining them quickly or else she was going to die. They were surprisingly kind towards her. That's Voldemort's plan, apparently."

"We know," Harry said seriously. "We're well informed."

"It won't take long for them to notice that I'm gone. They take head counts every minute to check who has admitted defeat and agreed to join Voldemort and who's still refusing. I presume they don't _want_ to kill us, because they need us for their own selfish, sick needs. That's probably why they're holding back on the massacre. It could only be a threat, too. Who knows?"

"Have many people joined him?" Harry asked.

"Only Eli and Alfred; those were the two goons that Draco was pally with when we first arrived at Hogwarts, remember?"

I nodded. I remembered only too well.

"So where do we go from here? How do we stop this?" Harry continued.

"There are two options," Matthew said slowly. "The first option is that we make an illegal Portkey which could transport us back to Hogwarts to alert Dumbledore and try and get help."

"Dad says that the Ministry take illegal Portkeys very seriously," Ron warned, one of the black tree's providing him with support. "He said that there's always severe consequences…could be Azkaban…"

Matthew nodded. "That is why I suggest the other option of -"

Matthew never finished his sentence. The ground below our feet shook and trembled and within seconds, we were surrounded by at least twenty death eaters.

"Don't attack," one of them commanded. "We need the vampire and the boy."

* * *

**As you can probably guess, we're nearing the end of the story now. I'm really happy to have Matthew fully back on the scene again and as for Ron and Hermione…what do you think? Should they have reconciled as they did?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter **


	24. Connections

Chapter 24: Connections

Matthew's body tensed into a protective stance, shielding me from the throng of savage Death Eaters that stood before us.

"Excuse me?" he said bravely, his fear not evident. "What did you say?"

The nearest Death Eater, who was a burly male with long, pale fingers, moved forward.

"You heard us," he hissed, inching his way closer to where we stood. "The Dark Lord wishes to _welcome_ the newest arrivals to the forest. There is no time for questions."

"I don't understand," Matthew said firmly. "Why doesn't he want all four of us? Why is it just Harry and I?"

"That is none of your business," the Death Eater spat. "What the Dark Lord wants, he gets, without delay. The girl and the whimpering carrot top may go straight to the school, where they can wait with all of the other perishing _vegetarians_," he slurred. "You two -" he inclined his head towards Matthew and Harry. "- are coming with us."

"No!" I yelled, gripping Matthew's body tightly. "You can't take him – you can't! I won't let you! He's mine -"

"Hermione," Matthew said, low enough so that only I could hear. "You've got to trust me; I won't let anything happen to you – I'll come back as soon as I can, I swear -"

"I'm not letting go of you! I'm not losing you again! Take me with you -"

"_Hermione_!"

"I'm not leaving your side -"

One of the Death Eaters clapped his hands together in enthusiasm. "Oh, what a wonderful idea! If she won't allow us to take the bloodsucker without her, then I'm sure the Dark Lord won't object to an extra guest!"

Matthew clenched his fists, baring his teeth.

"If you lay _one_ finger on her, I'll -"

"Don't worry," the Death Eater said, smiling cruelly. "That won't be necessary. I believe you're all familiar with the Locomotor spell? It was originally believed that it could only be used to transport _objects_, but it has recently been…_altered_. There are plenty of smart wizards around these days who can break and bend the rules without any hassle at all… Draco is quite a talented young man, isn't he?"

"I'm warning you," Matthew hissed. "If you even _think_ about touching Hermione, I will rip your filthy head right off your shoulders and -"

Matthew froze.

His head whipped sideways.

Keeping one eye on the Death Eaters, I allowed my other eye to follow Matthew's gaze to see what was bothering him.

I couldn't see anything unusual, only the trees.

Matthew gasped and pulled Harry, Ron and I very close to him, closer than we already were.

"Don't move," he whispered, his head rapidly whipping from side to side on his shoulders.

He didn't need to tell us this; the three of us hardly dared to breathe, let alone move.

A dark figure emerged from the trees. It appeared to be a person.

Other similar figures followed closely behind him.

They looked strikingly beautiful, despite the fact that their clothes were shabby and torn, their hair unkempt and knotted in most cases.

They looked like rather beautiful zombies.

With further staring on my part, I noticed that there was a dark red stain around each of their lips.

I couldn't help but gasp. _Wild vampires_.

"Ah." The tallest one smiled, standing at the front of the group. He stood on the balls of his feet, as if ready to spring. "Fresh meat."

I squeezed Matthew's hand as he stood, braced, guarding our lives.

I knew there was nothing we could do; he couldn't fight all of them off. The vampires would have us swallowed whole any second now.

I shut my eyes tightly. I hoped I'd reach Heaven quickly.

"Wait!" one of the Death Eaters yelled, holding out his wand. "You can't touch them! The Dark Lord has ordered us to bring them to him and that is what we are just about to do! You'll have to find another source of dinner, I'm afraid."

I opened my eyes. Did a Death Eater just save our lives?

"Besides," he continued, almost desperately, "the one looking extremely savage isn't a human – he's a vampire too. A _posh_ vampire, you could say, in comparison to you lot. Three scrawny mortals wouldn't satisfy a group of what – five – of you vampires, would it?"

The closest wild vampire was staring intently at me.

I cringed against Matthew's back. At least if I was going to die, I'd die with my friends and Matthew.

"It mightn't," the wild vampire agreed. "And we wouldn't want to go against the Dark Lord's orders anyway; he has promised us a great deal in return for allowing him the use of our forest. I'm sure we'll get a few… _treats_… soon enough."

"If you don't mind me asking," Matthew interjected, looking at the wild vampire who was speaking. There was no way Matthew could take on both a group of extremely savage vampires and a ring of Death Eaters and keep the three of us alive. I presumed he was buying time. "But I'm extremely curious as to why you chose life in the wilderness over luxurious city life… Would you enlighten me?"

I gulped. What was Matthew playing at?

The head vampire looked curiously at Matthew. He seemed to relax, if only marginally. "We find humans just a little too appetising. Surely you can relate to that?"

Matthew nodded sincerely. "My family and I have overcome that problem. We feed off the animals. Have you ever tried it?"

"It doesn't satisfy us," he said dryly, licking his lips. "There is no comparison between human and animal blood."

"I have to say I agree." Matthew smiled politely. "But we get by. We live in Washington, in America, so there is plenty of wildlife and coverage to meet our needs. Feel free to visit us if you're ever nearby. You'd be very welcome. My grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, has a big house -"

The wild vampire's facial expression shifted. "Carlisle Cullen?"

Matthew hesitated before continuing. "Yes… Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him," he said quietly. He looked at some of the other wild vampires, whose eyes widened significantly. "We don't meet outsiders of any species too often; we live in solitude, obviously. But we've heard stories about a Carlisle Cullen. Isn't he a… a _doctor_?"

"Yes," Matthew said in amazement. "Yes, he is."

The wild vampire bowed his head. "We've great respect for Carlisle Cullen. It may amaze you how we live here, like this, and it in turn amazes us how Carlisle saves peoples live every day, as if it was in his nature. We find it… astonishing."

"How did you hear stories about him? He never said he had any connections in this part of the world."

The wild vampire laughed. "Word travels, I guess. He is to us what a wand is to a wizard – magic."

Matthew smiled and took a small step backwards. "I'm honoured that you'd say such kind things about my grandfather. I can't wait to tell him that I've met you. Would you tell me your name?"

"It's Volverro. Volverro Montagrol."

"It's a small world," Matthew said, very charismatically. "So, how did you -"

"Enough!" one of the Death Eaters spat. "This is ridiculous! We can't stand around here all day and wait for you two to get acquainted! I'm sure the Dark Lord will set up a dinner party for you some day, but right now we're -"

Harry screamed.

I turned to see what the matter was, feeling as though the air had been forced out of my lungs as a did so. He was writhing on the forest floor, in pain, his hand clasped to the scar on his forehead.

"There will be no need for a dinner party," a voice hissed from behind us. "Why don't we let them continue their little conversation? It's quite intriguing. It shows that everyone is linked to one another in an obscure way. After all, there aren't many vampires in the world… although their numbers are increasing as we speak."

Matthew, Ron and I turned our heads simultaneously and before I knew it, I was staring into the dark, ruthless eyes of Lord Voldemort himself.


	25. Love's Agony

Chapter 25: Love's Agony

Matthew held me forcefully to his chest as I cringed against his body, contemplating what was to come.

"Forgive me for everything that I am going to do in the next few seconds," Matthew whispered frantically in my ear. "I have no choice, Hermione, and I was hoping that you'd never have to see me like this."

I had no time to react; the panic of both the Death Eaters and the wild vampires had started before I even got a good enough look at the… the _person_ that I loathed more than everyone else in the world and whom I was truly and utterly petrified of.

"Seize them!" Voldemort's cold voice boomed as a mass scramble broke out around us, the forest floor underfoot shaking.

I felt Matthew's hard grasp on me break as he launched forward into the air, knocking the closest of the Death Eaters to the ground.

"Stupefy!" I yelled in a desperate attempt to stun some of the other Death Eaters who were feet away from delivering me to presumable death.

"Hermione, move!" Matthew bellowed, as he knocked two of Death Eaters unconscious and flung their limp bodies in my direction.

I dived out of the way just in time and, with Ron's limited help, managed to haul Harry into standing position as unfathomable pain seared throughout his whole body, as it usually did when Voldemort was near.

"Run!" Harry gasped, still clutching his scar, his body almost crumpling to the ground once again.

"I can't leave Matthew!" I yelled, spells rolling off my tongue rapidly to try and protect the three of us.

"Run!" Volverro shouted, looking in my direction while tackling one of the Death Eaters to the ground. "We'll take care of this lot and Voldemort – save yourselves!"

It was only then that I realised that Volverro and the other four wild vampires weren't also trying to capture and kill us (it was very hard to tell as everything was happening so incredibly fast) but that they were actually _helping_ us.

Matthew and two of the beautiful vampires were successfully fending off the Death Eaters who were still on their feet, as others lay on the ground, their limbs apparently broken. The other two vampires were closing in on Voldemort, who was grinning, amused.

Within seconds, a huge, red bubble eluded from the tip of Voldemort's wand, surrounding him and seemingly protecting him from the savage vampires.

Looking at him was like looking at Death himself; his bloodshot eyes were almost bulging out of their black sockets in concentration, his skull practically visible under the incredibly thin layer of grey skin that sat on top of it. There was a large, black cape draped over his thin, bony shoulders, his scrawny body shaking with the effort of casting a spell that appeared to be extremely dark magic – what spell in the world could stop vampires? His breath constantly rattled as he struggled to breath through the tiny slits he had for nostrils. He looked too weak and fragile to do much more than to utter spells that would undoubtedly cause mass destruction and death. This played in our favour; it wasn't as if he could run over and catch us himself – we needed to be _delivered _to him.

All in all, he looked more inhumane than I had ever imagined.

"We have to kill him!" Harry spat, running blindly in the direction of the fight. "I won't let him get away with this – we have to fight –"

"Stay back!" Volverro shouted, tackling another two Death Eaters to the ground. "It's too dangerous!"

Matthew appeared by my side and gripped me by the shoulders.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, get yourself out of here now!" he ordered angrily, whipping his head back and forth to make sure that the other vampires were winning their individual brawls. "Run to the left and I will catch up with you – we've only three more Death Eaters to defeat and then we will finish that good for nothing turnip face off! So please, leave – now, Hermione, run –"

"I can help –"

"Hermione, run that way – _now_! I'm not prepared to risk your death –"

"I'm not prepared to risk _yours_ which is why I'm not –"

"And these vampires could turn on us in any second – it's too dangerous –"

"They won't turn on us! They're good –"

"Hermione, listen to me! If you don't move _now_ –"

"Which I'm _not_ –"

"Then I'll have to move you myself!"

He threw me aggressively over his shoulder and ran – ran like I've never seen him run before, possibly more than one hundred miles per hour – through the forest, far away from where the action was happening, thick, green foliage hitting me in the face every couple of steps.

He dropped me onto the ground, in a place that seemed like the middle of nowhere, and brushed the snagged branches and leaves off me.

"I'm sorry, I really am. The school is just down there – find a teacher – just run where Voldemort can't find you –"

He shot off like a bullet down the path that we had taken, leaving me damp and alone, unguarded.

I got to my feet, furious, and wondered what the hell I should do.

There was obviously no going back – I guessed I was several miles away from the fight, at least. My train of thought was broken before it could really begin as I heard rustling in the trees. I think I stopped breathing.

Before I knew it, Harry and Ron landed in a heap beside me.

Matthew's face was irritated, different from its usual self. He swiftly kissed me on the cheek and dashed off once more to fight a battle that I so desperately wanted to be part of.

Harry and Ron were panting and I didn't blame them; being on Matthew's person whilst he ran at such an alarming speed was enough to give anyone a heart attack. Thankfully, we were all well acquainted with danger.

"What do we do now?" I raged, kicking the ground. "How does he expect us to help kill that – that _monster_ if we're miles away from where -"

"He doesn't want you to fight!" Harry gasped, scrambling to his feet. "He wants to protect you – don't you get it? He's acting out of love!"

"_I'm_ acting out of love. I want him to stay bloody well away from that murderer! If they don't finish him off, he'll feed Matthew to the Death Eaters for supper and double back to collect you, like the Death Eaters said and –"

"Thanks for the reassurance," he mumbled. "But seriously, Hermione, I doubt Voldemort will be able to finish off six bloodthirsty vampires by himself. I reckon we've got him this time. I reckon they'll kill him."

"_And what if that doesn't happen_?!" I yelled. "Where are we when Matthew and the others need our help? We can't perform the killing curse one hundred miles away from –"

"Stop arguing!" Ron shouted, acting as an arbitrator between Harry and I. "There is a very angry man and a large number of his followers in this forest and lots of other dangerous creatures that I don't want to think about right now, and I'm pretty sure they'll hear us and finish _us_ off if we don't shut up and try to act as calm as possible!"

My hands balled up into fists out of pure frustration and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, what in the world do we do then?" I whispered mockingly.

Ron scratched his head. He looked around him, thinking calmly amidst the terror.

"I reckon," he said after a few seconds, "that we head for the school, like Matthew said, and get a teacher who can contact Dumbledore and get everyone out of this mess. There's no other option, unless you'd rather sit here and be eaten by wild beasts."

I pursed my lips tightly. I, too, could see no other way out of the situation.

"Fine," I snapped, walking a brave pace ahead of the boys. "But if my boyfriend gets killed let it be on your heads for the rest of your lives –"

I screamed.

I screamed very, very loud.

Pain which was mystifyingly coming from my left wrist blasted through my veins like a raging fire, causing me to fall to the ground in unbearable agony.

I writhed on the ground, my vision blurring, begging someone to make it go away – somehow – whatever it was – the _pain_.

It seared across my chest and up my spinal cord, uncontrollably, agonizingly –

A pale face came level with mine on the ground, a cruel, sadistic smile spread widely across its lower half.

Even through the excruciating pain, there was no mistaking it:

It was Draco Malfoy's face… and there was shining, crimson blood smeared all around his lips**.**

…Have you guessed what's just happened yet?

I guess we're sort of at the climax of the story now – It's crazy to think that I wasn't sure if I would even make it past one chapter at the start!

Thoughts? Opinions? Views? Comments?

Thanks for reading, as always


	26. Useless

Chapter 26: Useless

**Harry's POV:**

"No!" I yelled, flinging myself down on the ground beside Hermione's trembling body.

It looked as if something inside of her was just about to explode, as if something was fighting to get out. Her eyes were wide and fixated as she screamed in agony, her face turning horrifyingly pale.

There was a large, circular gash on her left wrist with blood pumping out of it at an alarming rate.

I took her delicate wrist in my hands and applied pressure to the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow.

Draco Malfoy towered over me, smiling irritatingly. I wanted to punch him in the face so badly. So badly that it took all of the self-control and human decency that I had in me not to.

"You didn't," I whispered, feeling sick. "You couldn't have –"

"But I did," he replied, licking Hermione's blood from his lips mockingly. "Honestly, I didn't mean to take that big of a chunk out of her; I just wanted to bite her. But what can I say - she just tasted so damn good."

I glared at him, feeling nothing but cold-hearted anger and pain – the kind of anger that blasted through every cell in your body, that made you want to physically rip someone or something to pieces with your bare hands, no matter how indestructible they were. It was the kind of pain that made you feel utterly sick to your core, made you wish you'd done something – anything – to stop what had happened.

"Ron!" I yelled, panicking at the realisation of his absence. I couldn't see him anywhere, although he was right by my side a few seconds ago. "Ron – you've got to help me!"

Hermione continued to scream in agony. I wanted to cry, but there was no way I was giving Draco the satisfaction of seeing me break down. There was nothing I could do to help her other than to hope that the loss of blood wouldn't kill her. I knew she was turning into a vampire.

There was still no answer from Ron. I tore my eyes away from Hermione in search of him, and saw his body lying on the forest floor, motionless.

"What did you do to him?" I gasped, swallowing back the bile that rose in my throat. "Did you bite him too?"

Draco, surprisingly, looked confused. "I didn't. He's just a pathetic wimp."

He walked over to Ron and prodded his side with his foot. Ron didn't move.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled. "Leave him alone! Get away, you horrible idiot! Go join Voldy and your pals and tell them what you've done! Tell them what you've achieved! Tell them that Hermione is turning into a vampire this very second and tell them that Ron is lying on the ground and that we haven't a clue what's wrong with him! Tell him that I'm here and that I'm ready to fight him! Go on – run along now and join your _friends_!"

Draco spat on the ground next to Ron and turned back to face me.

"You're actually quite lucky, Potter. This could have turned out much worse," he sneered. "You're right, too. I'm going back to the fight now and I'm going to _personally _kill Matthew Cullen and those other freaks that live in this forest. Then I'll tell Voldemort that you're in quite a terrible situation right now that you cannot possibly fix by yourself, and then I'm sure he'll come and finish you off himself. I wouldn't want to take that joy away from him. Start counting your breaths, Potter. You'll be dead before you know it."

He darted off into the trees, flashing his infamously threatening fangs at me before he left.

I tried to hold Hermione in my arms, as she struggled to fight through the pain that had infiltrated her body.

I felt so desperate, so helpless. Nothing I could do could stop this horrible process from happening.

I grabbed my wand and shot red sparks into the air in the hope that a teacher from the nearby school would see them and come find us. It was the only thing that I could think of doing that made any sense at all and that could possibly help us.

There was no way I could get both Ron and Hermione to the school safely and I couldn't leave either of them on their own.

I didn't know how long it would take Hermione to turn into a vampire and I knew that if it was a quick process, my life could also be in danger.

I knew that if Hermione was her normal self, she'd have known what to do. I wished things hadn't happened like this, spiralling out of control without supplying any means to prevent it.

Hermione's arm shot into the air, snapping me out of my self-pity, and I realised that she was trying to point behind me.

Matthew stood frozen next to Ron's body, gaping at Hermione in my arms.

"Matthew – quick –" I begged, unbelievably grateful that a promising form of help had arrived. "Draco bit Hermione and now she's turning into a vampire – you've got to stop it – save Hermione – suck out the poison or whatever it is, please – hurry -"

"I knew I smelt her blood," he whispered, still motionless. "I'd hoped that maybe she'd fallen or tripped and gotten a wound… but it appears as though my worst fears have come true."

"But you can save her, right? You can suck out whatever he has put into her and then everything will be okay and –"

"I – I can't do it, Harry. I'd only kill her."

"What?!" I yelled. "You're the one with the abnormal self-control around humans – _of course _you can do it – it will be easy – please, just try!"

He sighed, wearing my patience thin. "Look, Harry –"

"We don't need excuses! We need _help_, Matthew! Hermione could still be saved! I know you can do it -"

"I can't, Harry," he retorted weakly. "I wish I could but I can't – I'm not _that _controlled. I'm not superman! It would be completely impossible for me not to kill her – she's already lost so much blood as it is and I'd only take away more and –"

"Then bloody well find someone else who can! We've got to do something!"

It was then I realised that underneath all of the extraordinary qualities that Matthew possessed and despite how superior he came across, he was more like me than I'd ever imagined. I could see just by looking at his torn expression that he still felt pain, he still felt unfathomable worry and he still felt just as helpless and useless as I did in this situation. It was the first time I'd seen him as an equal.

"Okay," he said, his normal, confident self springing into action. "_Accio broomstick_!"

After a few tedious heartbeats, a shabby, worn broomstick flung itself on the ground at Matthew's feet, coming from the direction of the school.

"How exactly is a broomstick going to save Hermione?" I raged.

"You're going to fly to the school," he instructed rapidly. "It's five minutes away – keep flying east – and you're going to get a teacher, preferably Ms. Beveldown – she has short, cropped, black hair and usually has a red scarf around her neck. Find her, bring her here and she'll be able to save Hermione, I'm sure of it. I'll stay here – you better hurry. I'm counting on your insane flying skills, mate."

I couldn't think of any better plan, so I agreed.

I placed Hermione, who still hadn't stopped screaming and struggling, into Matthew's lap. He sat on the ground, and caressed her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. His nose and face were slightly more scrunched up than usual, so I guessed that the blood was affecting him.

Confident that my flying skills were up to standard, I mounted the broom and began to hover.

"Take care of her," I ordered him. "I'll be back soon."

I took one last glance at the human Hermione, before flying above the black treetops, praying for a miracle.


	27. Survival

**Hey everyone, I'd just like to say thank you so much for your continued support in relation to this story. It has been a while since my last update but I hope to have another chapter up after this one very soon because it's my Spring break – YAY! We're getting so close to the end of this story now and I'd really love to know what you all think of how it is ending, so far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the past few chapters, I really appreciate it **

Chapter 27: Survival

"Hermione," Matthew whispered shakily, holding my writhing body in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry – I should have gotten here sooner. This is all my fault."

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him that absolutely _none _of this was his fault, that it was Malfoy who had bitten me and that it was something that no one could have stopped.

But I couldn't; the pain that blasted its way through every cell in my body, that dominated my veins, that was controlling my every movement, was so bad that even forming a simple sentence was too much for me to handle. It was impossible to verbalise anything, no matter how small it was; the pain simply took over.

My vision was continually coming and going, and when this happened I was sure that I was either fainting or dying. It was almost enjoyable because it took the pain away for a few seconds. But then both my vision and the pain would resume, almost worse if that were possible, and I would realise the seriousness of the situation once again: I was turning into a vampire.

I suddenly regretted not doing any research on vampire transformation. It would have been comforting to know when this agonising torture would end.

What I did know was that nothing would ever be the same again. I knew that these precious minutes were the last that I had as being my normal, human self. I knew that I was being thrust into a whole new world that I wasn't sure I was ready to be a part of yet.

My love for Matthew was clear, but I knew in my heart that I didn't want to be a vampire just yet; there was my family to consider, and friends that I didn't want to lose. I'd wanted to wait until the time was right. I had been planning on suggesting that the transformation should happen straight after our marriage.

It was supposed to be poignant, exciting, special and perfect. Maybe on some romantic island, in the middle of the ocean, with the sound of waves breaking gently on the shore, tropical aromas soothing my pain.

Not on a cold, damp forest floor, in the dark, after being bitten by some maniac that I despised.

Matthew stared helplessly into my eyes. For his sake, I hoped that they weren't showing my fear; that they weren't like open windows that allowed him to see my innermost thoughts.

"It will all be okay," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Harry will get help. Someone will save you. Things will go back to normal -"

My vision blurred again. When it refocused, I could just about make out what Matthew was saying, the persistent ringing in my ears making it hard to hear.

"I wish I could save you myself, but I can't… It would kill you… I know I wouldn't be able to stop drinking… You've got to understand that, Hermione. If I could do it, I would."

He let out a short, almost hysterical laugh. I could tell that he felt extremely ashamed, even though there was no reason for him to be.

"I'm such a rubbish boyfriend," he said numbly. "I shouldn't be sitting here, watching you go through this. I should be doing something – anything – a heroic deed that would change your fate forever. But I can't… I'm just pathetic and lousy and _stupid _and -"

He let out an exasperated sigh.

It was impossible for me to have to watch him beat himself up like this. It was almost worse than the pain.

"Maybe Ron was right… Maybe I should have let him have you so that you'd never be affected by deranged stuff like this… He never would have let any harm come to you…"

In my mind, I begged him to stop. I couldn't listen to this. He was wrong – wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

"I love you so much," he whispered sincerely. "I never wanted you to become a vampire so quickly, not like this… When we were ready sometime, in the future, I wanted you to make that decision yourself. I wanted your life to turn out the way _you _wanted it to be. If you wanted to remain human, I would of course have accepted that. No matter what your species, you will still be my Hermione. I daresay I'd still love you if you were warped into a leaf. You are my world, my life and my universe. I worship every breath you take… every single hair on that curly head of yours. I _need _you, Hermione. I never want to be separated from you. _Ever_. You mean too much to me."

I wanted to reach out and embrace him. I wanted to smile and say that I felt exactly the same way about him.

That's one thing that I knew becoming a vampire would never change: my heart.

"There they are! Over there! Beside that tree!"

I knew that voice – it was Harry.

Matthew kissed my forehead again and a smile broke across his face.

"I told you," he smiled. "I told you help would come."

Harry and an older woman, who wore long robes, short black hair and a bright red scarf, fell from between a cluster of trees, panting.

"Thank god you're here, Ms. Beveldown," Matthew said, relief oozing through his every syllable. "She hasn't stopped screaming and is obviously in a lot of pain, but I think there might be time to save her if -"

"Get out of the way," she said sternly, beckoning Matthew to let go of me.

"I'll be right here," he promised, as I felt myself being lowered slightly onto the ground.

The professor leaned over me. I tried to lock in the screaming that hurled unstoppably from my lips, to make it easier for her, but it was impossible. The pain was still too strong.

"Can you hear me Hermione?" she asked me.

I blinked in a distinctive manner, hoping that she took that as a yes.

She wrinkled her nose, and turned back to face Matthew and Harry.

"I may be able to save her," she said, picking up my wrist. "But she seems to have made a lot of the transition from human to vampire already – her heart beat is failing."

"Do something!" Matthew and Harry yelled. "Anything – something!"

"There is a _massive _risk that I could lose her if -"

"_Stop talking and save her already_!" Matthew bellowed in rage, also bending over my fragile body.

The professor spoke no more, instead she elevated my wrist towards her mouth… and her lips made contact with my skin.

It had no impact on my body.

The professor's face was fixed in ultimate control, as she tried to suck out the venom - but it seemed to be making no difference.

"Fight it, Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Fight the pain – come on, you can do it!"

"Don't tell me it's too late," Matthew whispered weakly. "Please, it can't be -"

Just then – in one second of absolute mercy – the pain eased.

It felt amazing. It felt like water extinguishing fire. It felt like the sunshine breaking through the storm. It was like the air deflating from a balloon. I knew it was going away.

I stopped screaming. My body stopped vibrating and began to relax.

"Are we losing her?" Matthew panicked. "Stop sucking! You're killing her!"

"No…" I managed to choke out. "I… I… I'm f-fine…"

Matthew gaped at me and Ms. Beveldown managed to pull away from my wrist at the sudden and shocking realisation that I could speak.

"Oh my god," Matthew whispered. "You did it – she's alive!"

Ms. Beveldown wiped my blood off her lips and smiled. "That's some damn good blood you've got there, Hermione. How do you feel?"

"O-kay…" I gasped, the throbbing continually easing away into a comfortable numbness.

Matthew sank into a relieved heap on the ground at my side, as my apparent recovery began.

I was _human_.

"Who's the weakling over there on the ground? Couldn't he handle the blood?" Ms. Beveldown asked.

"Ron!" Harry gasped, having forgotten his presence entirely.

Ms. Beveldown sprinted to Ron's side and chuckled. "He must have passed out. He'll be fine in no time."

I let a smile break across my face at the thought of Ron fainting at the sight of my blood.

Before long I was laughing. _Laughing_.

"I can't believe we've saved you," Matthew beamed in disbelief, kissing my cheek. "Obviously I didn't want you to change – but I knew you were going to – so I tried to sort of accept it – and then I thought you were going to die -"

"How do you feel?" Harry pressed. "Do you feel human again? Or do you want to bite my head off?"

I managed to shrug gingerly. "Dunno…" I mumbled.

That was the honest truth; everything was so surreal that I didn't know what to think. It had all happened so fast and now everything seemed so perfect. Despair had been turned into delight, vampire reversed into human.

"Hey – geroff – what the -" Ron grunted, as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Nice to have you back, pal," Harry laughed. "Too much blood for you to handle?"

Ron crawled over cautiously to where I lay, his eyes wide.

"Is – is she a – a -" he spluttered.

"She's still human," Matthew grinned. "Ms. Beveldown arrived just in time to save her."

Ron's pale face looked so relieved that I thought he was going to pass out again.

"And -" he choked. "And where's Voldemort?"

Harry and Matthew gasped, as did I.

We'd forgotten all about Voldemort.

Our happiness was shattered as we realised that Voldemort was still at large, probably still in this forest.

Despite the darkness, I knew that this day was still not over. Not over by a long shot.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next? Do you like the way this chapter has ended? Please review and let me know.**


	28. Solved Confusions

Chapter 28: Solved Confusion

"So, it's true then?" Ms. Beveldown gasped, as Matthew helped me carefully onto my feet.

Given the choice, I obviously would have preferred to lie still for a while, to think about my near death experience and realise what a lucky escape from possible death I'd just had, but I knew that wasn't an option. My head was spinning from the blood loss and I felt extremely disoriented, but apart from that I seemed to be able to stand upright successfully, as did Ron, but who looked ghastly, his face pale and dazed.

"You're telling me that Harry was correct when he told me that Voldemort is at large in the forest, presumably still battling against a handful of wild vampires at this very moment and on his way to find you lot?"

"That's the situation it in a nutshell," Matthew confirmed, supporting most of my weight as he protectively held me tight against his body. "But I think it's mainly Harry and me he is after... How do you feel, Hermione? Am I hurting you?"

"I'm okay," I said, gingerly touching the area on my wrist where Draco had bitten me. I carefully wiped some dry blood away, which revealed a crescent-shaped mark that felt quite warm, looking like it was inflamed.

Matthew noticed me looking at it and gently lowered my arm towards the ground. "I'll never forgive him for doing that to you, never. Does it hurt?"

I nodded. "A little – it sort of stings. Matthew… I'm gonna throw up -"

I broke away from his grasp and began to vomit violently beside the nearest tree.

"At least she's alive," Matthew said as I retched again.

I felt very close to collapsing, but I wouldn't let Matthew know this. I didn't know how I was going stand for long enough to fight off Voldemort, though; I felt like passing out.

"Feel any better?" Matthew asked eagerly as I breathlessly wandered back to the group.

"Worse," I admitted, returning to the protection of his arms. "I feel terrible, actually."

"Stay close," he told me sternly. "I won't let anything happen to you and if you fall, I'll pick you up – or I could just carry you and -"

"No," I insisted, my nausea returning. "Don't worry about me. We need to get out of here."

"I agree," Harry said. "We need a plan. Ron, how are you holding up?"

Ron still seemed shaky but seemed to be making a speedy recovery. "I'm not too bad," he said nervously. "I'll be a hell of a lot better once we leave this damn forest."

"We have to see if Volverro and the others are okay, and, more importantly, we need to find Voldemort," Harry stressed, rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"Who's Volverro?" Ms. Beveldown asked.

"He's one of the wild vampires, a really nice bloke. When they found out that I was related to Carlisle they tried to help us kill Voldemort; they're very fond of Carlisle," Matthew said quickly. "I think someone needs to contact Dumbledore to tell him what's going on."

"Right – yes – Dumbledore," Ms. Beveldown agreed, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. "But here's the bottom line: I don't want any of you getting injured or hurt any more than you already are. You are all going to take my hand and we will apparate safely back to Hogwarts and -"

"We can't do that," Harry argued. "We need to get to Voldemort and kill him before it's too late -"

"We will do no such thing," she said sternly. "It is my job as a professor to make sure that no harm comes to you and that plan would cause a serious risk to your health and well-being and I can't possibly allow -"

Matthew's head jerked to the side, but he seemed relatively calm. "We won't have to find them; here they come – Volverro and the other wild vampires. I don't _think _Voldemort's with them..."

Nevertheless, he tightened his grip on me as everyone standing in our huddle visibly tensed, praying that Volverro and his pals would bring good news.

"Stand back," Ms. Beveldown ordered, pointing her wand at the trees as a precaution.

Within seconds, Volverro and the other recognisable wild vampires who were with him earlier filed out of a gap in the trees. It was impossible to tell from their blank expressions whether their news was good or bad.

I felt like throwing up again.

"What happened?" Matthew said. "Tell us everything. Where's Voldemort?"

"Unfortunately, we lost Voldemort during the battle. He slipped away somehow," Volverro admitted shamefully. "We do know, however, that the pathetic Death Eaters we were fighting are still unconscious. We feel it would be better if they didn't wake up, so we have a proposal. With and _only _with your permission, we'd like to make a… _feast_… out of them…" He trailed off in a suggestive tone.

"Absolutely," Matthew agreed. "Rip them to pieces."

Volverro grinned, as did the other wild vampires.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "We really appreciate your consent."

"Go on, tell us everything," Matthew pressed eagerly.

Volverro continued. "We had Voldemort cornered – there was no way he could escape us – but then he just… _vanished_… right before our eyes. I'm still completely flabbergasted – I've never seen magic like it."

"_Vanished_?" Ron gaped, leaning against a tree for support. "Just… _gone_?"

Matthew clenched his teeth. "That's exactly what Voldemort is capable of. I was afraid that this would happen. I can't _believe _he got away."

"We couldn't believe it either." Volverro grimaced. "And the thing that annoys us the most is that we can't even smell him – we can't even track his scent – he's just _gone _–completely – there's no evidence that he was even _there_. If we could track his scent, we could finish him off for good."

"He could be anywhere right now," Ron said, shuddering. "Greece, Dallas, China – we'll never find him again, not until he comes looking for us. Just like always, I guess."

"So he's definitely… gone?" Matthew said, still hanging onto the possible hope that there may be some way of finding and killing Voldemort for good.

"Yes, gone," Volverro sighed.

There was a moment's silence as we all took in this bittersweet news. Obviously, it was great news that he had left the forest, because it meant that he wasn't going to kill us anytime soon. But it was also terrible news, as we had the opportunity to finish him off for good and we let him slip through our fingers, just like that.

Ms. Beveldown stepped forward and held out her hand towards Volverro.

"I'm Ms. Beveldown, headmistress of Melbott's Academy," she introduced herself, smiling. "I want to thank you for helping these students. We owe their lives to you. Thank you."

Volverro shook her hand. "Don't mention it. We'd help the grandson of Carlisle Cullen any day."

"You will come back with us, won't you?" Matthew asked. "I know my grandfather would love to meet you and accommodation and food sources wouldn't even be an issue. We'd be honoured to have you stay in Washington as our guests."

Volverro looked thoughtful. "That is a very kind offer and we'd undoubtedly love to meet Carlisle Cullen someday, but right now I think it is best that we stay here in the forest. I presume there are still a large number of Death Eaters surrounding the students prefab quite close to here, but I doubt we'll have any trouble in making them flee, seeing as their spineless leader has already fled. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if they've all Apparated out of here already, which would be quite unfortunate… We could have had a fresh meat supply to last us until next November."

"Don't worry, the offer will always be open." Matthew grinned.

clapped a hand to her mouth. "By Jove you're right, Volverro – I must get back to the other students! I wonder if the Death Eaters have fled – that would be quite convenient – we're going to have to evacuate this forest immediately -"

"Then this is where we leave you." Volverro smiled, looking mainly at Matthew. "Life goes on, as they say. Until we meet again…"

He nodded at the rest of the wild vampires and they promptly disappeared into the trees, leaving no trace of their presence.

"Matthew," Harry said. "Can you smell any Death Eaters? Do you think they really have fled, like Volverro was thinking?"

Matthew sniffed the air. "I think Volverro's right – I'm not picking up any scents – I think they are gone."

"Cowardly idiots, they don't have a leg to stand on without their leader," Ms. Beveldown sniffed bitterly. "We must get back to the prefab, as fast as possible. Erm… Hermione and Ron…"

"I have this one," Matthew smiled, swooping me gently into his arms, carrying me as if I was a baby. "I'll carry Hermione… Erm, Ron?"

"I'll walk, thanks, mate," Ron said quickly, suddenly snapping out of his daze and into action.

"Excellent," Ms. Beveldown said, beginning to walk. "The school's only just down here, follow me."

I desperately fought against the urge to throw up again once Matthew started to carry me in his arms. Although he walked so smoothly that it felt like I was floating, the thoughts of what could have happened still made me feel ill. Matthew, Harry and Ron could have lost our lives, the wild vampires could have hated our guts and tried to help Voldemort kill us, it could have been _me _gliding along the forest floor so effortlessly…

"Oh my god!" I gasped at my sudden realisation.

"What?" Matthew demanded. I knew he would do anything to make me feel comfortable and safe, seeing as he too frequently asked me if I was okay.

"Where's Draco?" I asked, beginning to panic.

Matthew froze.

"Hermione… you're right," he agreed. "Volverro never said anything about Draco – he never said if he fled with Voldemort or if he was killed or if he even arrived back to fight in the battle – I'm gonna have to find him and kill him -"

"Mister Cullen," Ms. Beveldown gasped, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation. "You will do no such thing. Now, explain to me who this Draco is."

"Draco Malfoy," Matthew said quickly. "He's a student at Hogwarts but he's working for Voldemort – he's the one who bit Hermione – he could be still in the forest – I'm gonna rip his head off his shoulders and tear him to pieces -"

"Please, Matthew, less of the vile tongue!" Ms. Beveldown snapped. "Draco Malfoy's whereabouts do not concern you at present, nor will you ever threaten a student again and if you do -"

"He almost turned Hermione into a vampire!" Matthew argued.

"And that is a matter that will need to be taken up with Dumbledore as soon as we contact him. I can't believe you'd make such threats against a fellow vampire -"

"He is _not _a _fellow _vampire," Matthew spat, growing gradually more frustrated, his grip on me tightening.

pursed her lips. "Like I said, this is a matter to be taken up with Dumbledore."

She sheepishly quickened her pace so that she was about five feet away from us and out of earshot.

I looked up at Matthew's face that was now contorted in rage.

"I never liked her," he whispered, low enough so that only I could hear. "And I don't care what Dumbledore says – I'll find Draco Malfoy and kill him if it's the last thing I do."


	29. Return

**We're almost at the end of the story now – I seriously can't believe I've almost finished it! This is not the last chapter though – there are still a few loose ends that need to be tied up after this one. I hope you like it **

Chapter 29: Return

I couldn't tell how long we'd been walking for – it could have been five minutes or it could have been twenty – but after a relatively short period of time, we arrived at a significantly large gap in the trees that lead onto the grounds of the temporary school prefab that Matthew and the other student's of Melbott's Academy had been studying in since their departure from Hogwarts.

Matthew still carried me as we made our way over to what was, I presumed, the entrance to the building.

From what I could see, the 'school' was exactly how Matthew had described it in one of his letters; it was shabby, run-down looking and probably structurally unstable. It wasn't particularly large, only two stories tall, and reminded me somewhat of an unused warehouse. It had several broken windows and the attempt at shrubbery around the entrance was very overgrown and unwelcoming.

Perhaps the only visibly good thing about the place was that there were indeed no Death Eaters to be seen anywhere. I let out a massive sigh of relief.

Ms. Beveldown led the way up several broken steps to a large, wooden door that creaked ominously as she opened it with a rusted key, produced from the depths of her cloak pockets.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. The entrance hall was bleak and dark but had several old, dusty pictures hung on the tarnished walls that made the place seem marginally more homely. A discoloured, wooden staircase stretched upwards next to a cluster of dilapidated armchairs to the right, and as I craned my neck to see over Matthew's protective arms, I spotted an arrangement of mismatched chairs and tables down a corridor to the left.

Despite its obvious flaws, I could smell a fire burning in a nearby grate, which provided me with a strange sort of comfort; it reminded me of the Gryffindor common room back at Hogwarts.

"You never told me it was this bad," I whispered to Matthew. "It's barely habitable!"

"It's not too bad, really," Matthew insisted. "You know we didn't have a choice in the matter, so I guess it was this or nothing."

I was too tired to argue. I wanted to close my eyes and pretend that this was all a dream.

"Please, everyone, do sit down and relax," Ms. Beveldown said as she ushered us over to the inhospitable chairs beside the stairway. "I'll contact Dumbledore and try and get us out of here as soon as possible."

Matthew sat me down onto the comfiest looking chair gently as Ms. Beveldown hurried away from us.

My nausea had thankfully subsided for the time being, not that a pool of vomit would damage the appeal of this place or anything.

"Where are all of the students?" I wondered as Matthew, Harry and Ron made themselves as comfortable as possible.

"They're upstairs, in the dorms," Matthew replied. "They weren't allowed to leave them when the Death Eaters were controlling the place. I daresay some are still too shaken and scared to come down at the moment."

He pulled his chair closer to mine so that he could hold my hand.

"I can't believe we got through this," Harry said, his eyes on the verge of closing.

"It's a pity some of us did," Matthew muttered. "If Draco Malfoy doesn't break his neck or die in the next few days, I'll be brushing up on my tracking skills and personally disposing of that piece of filthy vermin."

"Couldn't agree with you more, mate," Ron murmured, slinging his feet over the side of the armchair and quickly drifting into a light sleep.

The silence and relaxation didn't last long, as two surprisingly familiar figures came bounding down the stairs, rushing over to our sides.

"Renesmee! Alexa!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering that this is where they too attended school.

"Thank Merlin you're all okay!" Renesmee beamed as she embraced each one of us individually. "We've heard so many rumours – we didn't know who'd survive or if you were all dead! It was torture not knowing – total agony."

"She's right," Alexa agreed, kissing my forehead. "We wanted to be out there fighting alongside you, but the Death Eaters refused to let us go any where unless we joined them and worked for Voldemort! It was ridiculous! I've never witnessed anything like it!"

Alexa hesitated slightly as she and Ron locked eyes for the first time since their break-up. I prayed that Ron could keep a civil tongue in his head. It would be terrible if the day were ruined because of some stupid, unnecessary comment that he, most likely, would make.

"Hey, Ron," Alexa said shyly. "I really am glad that you're okay, you know…"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, averting his eyes from hers. "It's nice to see you."

They embraced each other cautiously and Alexa sat down on the floor on the opposite side of the group to where Ron was sitting.

"Alexa!" I gasped. "You just hugged everybody – how did you keep yourself under control? You could barely even stand beside us not too long ago!"

Alexa stared blankly for a moment, lips parted in confusion before slowly forming a pleased smile. "I did, didn't I? I mean, I... didn't even notice the smell. I just wasn't thinking about blood – I guess the happiness of seeing you guys in one piece just took over. Hugging you was my natural instinct. I'm getting much better at controlling myself."

Her eyes flickered from me to Ron and I understood. She was still hoping that they could get back together.

"That's brilliant." I smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"So what happened to Voldemort?" Renesmee asked. "Did you kick his ass?"

"He got away," Harry admitted, sighing deeply.

I knew this was the first of many times that we'd have to recall what had happened in the forest, and that each time would be just as depressing as the last.

"But at least everyone we care about is okay," Matthew added, kissing my cheek.

Ms. Beveldown arrived at our sides, carrying a clipboard and a pen.

"You'll be pleased to hear that all of the students and staff here are fine, and I have contacted Dumbledore, who has informed the Ministry of the situation," she filled us in, smiling. "We will all use Floo powder to get back to Hogwarts. We're just waiting for the Ministry's full approval and then we will be leaving the forest promptly."

"Thank Merlin," Ron breathed, visibly relieved. "I was afraid that we were gonna have to sleep here or something."

"Not afraid, are you?" Harry laughed.

"No, no," Ron said quickly. "Just… hungry. And I doubt that there's anything around here that caters for my needs."

"I can assure you, Ron, that you will be back at Hogwarts within the hour. Also," Ms. Beveldown said, looking at Matthew, Alexa and Renesmee. "All of your belongings have been magically packed and are to be transported alongside you, so please don't forget anything."

"Are we going back to Hogwarts too?" Renesmee gasped, her fingers notably crossed.

"By Heavens, where on earth did you _think _you were going? There's simply no other option but for us to stay at Hogwarts for the time being."

"How long?" Matthew wondered, looking at me hopefully.

"That still has to be decided," Ms. Beveldown admitted. "But when there are any developments, I'll let you know. I must continue informing the other students of the current plan, so I will speak to you all later."

She smiled as she walked away from us, continually scribbling things on her clipboard.

"Oh yeah," Matthew said to Alexa and Renesmee. "If you see Draco Malfoy around, let me know."

"Why?" Alexa asked.

I laughed at her perplexed expression. "That's a whole other story, trust me."

* * * * *

I lay in the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts' hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey examined the mark on my wrist where Draco had bitten me. Only one hour ago were we halfway across the world, fighting for our lives in a far away forest.

Thankfully, the Floo powder plan worked extremely well and as soon as my feet touched the floor of the huge, elaborate fireplace in Dumbledore's office, I'd been rushed here to await further treatment and a routine check up.

"It's incredible, really," Madam Pomfrey commented, as she ran her fingers across the crescent shaped bite mark. "In all my time as a nurse, I've never seen anyone who'd survived a vampire attack, and with a mark like this to prove it. You were very lucky."

"I know," I replied, as I smiled across the room to Harry, Ron and Matthew, who were also lying in beds, awaiting Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm going to apply some cooling gel to the wound," she said, taking the cap off a tube that was on a nearby shelf. "Apart from that, you're in good health, Miss Granger. I would suggest, however, that you have a very long rest… undisturbed," she added, looking at Matthew pointedly.

"I think Dumbledore wants to speak to us, actually," Harry said, as Madam Pomfrey made her way over to him with her medical trolley. "Before I came down here, I bumped into him and he said he'd be down here to see us shortly."

"Dumbledore can wait," Madam Pomfrey insisted. "Now, Potter, shirt off -"

"Unfortunately, I cannot wait." Dumbledore smiled as he made his way into the hospital wing, carrying several boxes of Chewy Caramel Chunks. "I've been asked to deliver these delicious treats to each of the invalids, even though a mere box of Caramel sweets is far less than they deserve – they were ever so brave."

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey blushed. "Indeed."

"And I feel a few words from myself would also be appropriate, before their heads hit their pillows," he continued.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said wearily. "I'll continue their treatments later then."

She hurried off quickly, leaving Dumbledore and us alone in the long ward.

"Once again," Dumbledore sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "You three and Matthew found yourselves in a situation of exceptional danger and somehow managed to escape relatively unscathed. I daresay it was a miracle, what happened in the Black Forest. Things could have turned out far, _far _worse."

I touched my wrist instinctively and Dumbledore smiled understandingly.

"I trust you all need your rest, so I will make my visit quick," he continued. "There is not a lot that I have to say, other than to congratulate you all on being alive. I am aware that you were unable to cause any harm to Lord Voldemort himself and I trust that should you ever run into him again, you won't be so foolish as to attempt to fight him. You shouldn't have even tried – it was far too dangerous.

"Voldemort aside, I feel that it is necessary for me to inform you that I have been in contact with Draco Malfoy's parents and have received word of his whereabouts."

"Where is he?" Matthew said, jumping up. "He deserves to be dead – did you hear what he almost did to Hermione?"

"I am well-informed of all the events that occurred in the Black Forest, thank you, Master Cullen," Dumbledore replied, beckoning Matthew to sit back down. "I have contacted Lucius Malfoy and he claims that he is fully aware of his son's whereabouts and his actions, and he proceeded to tell me that Draco will not be returning to Hogwarts to pursue his education. He is quite occupied, apparently."

"So you don't know where he is?" Matthew raged. "And you're letting him get away with what he did?"

"I didn't feel that it was necessary to pry, seeing as Draco Malfoy is no longer a student at Hogwarts and therefore I have no reason to ask personal questions such as that. All I can do is trust the parent of the student and hope that they keep their son or daughter safe and in good health."

"But, Dumbledore," Ron piped up. "Draco is working for Voldemort – surely that's cause enough for concern -"

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore admitted. "But I also know that this is Draco's own personal choice in life and, although I would strongly advise him against it, I no longer have the power to stop him. Draco may someday realise that everything he has done under to command of Voldemort has been wrong, but until then we must let him make his own mistakes. From now on, this is a closed subject and I don't want it spoken about again."

Matthew opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut again at Dumbledore's warning expression.

"I bid you all a relaxing night's sleep." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to exit the hospital wing. "Sweet dreams, I hope."

He left the hospital wing promptly, his long, purple cloak trailing along the ground behind him.


End file.
